Brothers' Love
by El-Sensei
Summary: Let's enter an alternative universe where our heroine, Ema, has an over protective little sister, Hinata Yume.
1. Chapter 1: A New Family

**HEEEEEEYYYY! I really hope you will love this fanfic! I sort of failed on my first vocaloid fanfic so if anyone has read that I promise you this one will be way better! Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own anime, otome games, or Brothers Conflict.**

* * *

**Ah, today's the day.** I thought to myself. **A special day that is neither my birthday nor Christmas. Today is when Ema-nee and I move in with our 13 new brothers.**

Let's start from the beginning. I'm Hinata Yume, age 15, high school student. Family members: Hinata Rintarou (Father), Hinata Ema (older sister) and Juli (pet.) My dad is going to get remarried to an apparel maker named Asahina Miwa. Right now, Ema-nee and I are heading to our new home filled with our new brothers.

"Yume-chan, are you excited to meet our new brothers!", Ema-nee said excitedly but calm. I guess a part of me is getting a bit tingly since our dad is either working or adventuring leaving Ema-nee and me alone. But the other part is getting cautious since Ema-nee can be very oblivious. Ema-nee and I look pretty similar. Except how I'm a bit taller than her and that she keeps her hair in a sideways ponytail while I tend to keep mine either down or in a regular ponytail. Though, we do have the same eye color and my hair is a bit darker than hers.

"Chi, you need to be very aware of all the wolves in the house! And Yu, if I'm not around, take care of Chi for me!", Juli ordered the both of us. Ema-nee and I are the only ones who can understand Juli. He is way more over protective than I am.

"Aye, aye, Captain! I'll make sure Ema-nee is protected at all times!", I saluted him.

"Geez! Yume-chan, Juli, I am capable of taking care of myself and they are not wolves you two!", Ema-nee said with a little pout, "Anyways, we're almost there!"

We continued walking and saw the moving truck already leaving. Ema-nee and I hurried over there. She spoke to the two people there, "Excuse me, um…"

"Ahh, hello! I've already had your luggage carried to your rooms. I'm the oldest son, Masaomi. And this is the youngest, Wataru.", Masaomi-san said. We both said 'Thank you' and bowed.

"Hello, Big Sis and Sissy!", the little one said. **He is actually really adorable. **I've always loved those little small characters in anime where they're so cute, optimistic, and warm-hearted. **I can't believe he's actually going to be my little brother.**

I kneeled down, smiled and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Wata-chan! I hope you'll take care of us today on." **I guess these two are okay. Let's see the other 11.**

Ema-nee and I follow Masaomi-san to our rooms. "Ema-chan, this room will be yours and Yume-chan's across from yours. Ahh, and Ema-chan your room used to belong to one of my other brothers, so I apologize if there are any of his belongings still in there."

"No worries, Masaomi-san. Thank you, though, for showing us to our rooms.", Ema-nee said while bowing slightly.** He really is kind. Though I'm wondering what he does for a living. I think Dad told us but I forgot what it was.**

"Um, pardon me for asking, but what is it that you do?", I ask.

"Oh, I'm a pediatrician. I thought Rintarou-san had told you already.", he answered back. I felt embarrassed. **I believe I forgot because I was too worried about Ema-nee.**

I scratched the back of my head, "Haha, I guess I just forgot. It happens often."

Then Wata-chan tugged at my uniform, "Ne, Sissy, is it okay if we can play together?!" His cuteness is truly my ultimate weakness.

"Of course, Wata-chan! Ema-nee and I will play with you later. Sounds fun! Masaomi-san is it okay if we explore the house?" He nodded. We bid a small 'See you later' jester and went to the living room.

* * *

"That felt a little nerve wracking! How do you feel, Yume-chan?" When I think about it, I don't fell too bad. It could have been better or worse.

"Ah! So are these my new adorable little sisters?!", an unfamiliar voice said. Ema-nee and I turned our heads and saw a man with white hair with his bangs covering his right eye and violet eyes. **He actually looks… really handsome.** I shake my head, **Snap out of it, Yume! Remember?! Be cautious for Ema-nee!** I stepped aside as he was walking. Though, Ema-nee, greeted him politely with a simple 'Hello.' Then, his next move was what shocked me.

"It's a 'Nice to meet you' hug~!", he hugged Ema-nee. I was really furious. I was about to say something but then someone beat me to it and hit the guy in the head. I then pulled Ema-nee closer to me for safety reasons.

"I'm sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa. Please take care of me.", he said calmly. He had black hair with his bangs covering his left eye, glasses and violet eyes. **I see, so he's a tsukkomi*. Well, I am grateful he saved Ema-nee. Either way, I could have saved her or Juli could.**

"That hurt you know, Azusa~!", he said in pain.

"Hmph! You deserve it for suddenly hugging Ema-nee! Don't you dare do that again!", I said furiously.

"Oh~! Are you jealous, Yume-chan, was it? Don't worry my hugs are always free!" And he hugged me! I started pushing away from him but his grip is strong. Then Azusa-san hit him again. Geez, the nerve of him!

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, Azusa! Anyways, don't we look the similar you two?"

"It's because we're identical twins." So another two of the Asahina brothers. Azusa-san seems safe but I'm not sure about Tsubaki-san. I have to be extra cautious about him.

Then another one of the animal brothers came who was rolling a serving cart. "You two, you're too loud. Pleased to meet you two, my name is Ukyo. I work as a lawyer." Seems pretty safe, I guess. Ukyo-san had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore glasses as well.

Then we looked down to see Juli angry. "More and more guys with higher specs are appearing after another!"

I walked over to Juli to calm him down, "Juli, calm down! Don't worry I'm doing my best to protect Ema-nee. This one seems safe." I whispered that last one to him and put him on my shoulder.

Then Ema-nee spoke, "Ah, sorry about Juli. Please take care of me." **She's too nice and oblivious.**

Then the white-haired twin hugged Ema-nee again. "Don't worry, we will~!" Juli and I both shot daggers at him.

"Tsuba-nii! What are you doing in the house?", a guy with red hair said.

"Ah, Yusuke, welcome home~!" Yusuke? Why does that name sound familiar?

He spoke again, "It's not 'Welcome home~!' Bringing home a girl in the living room is- Wait…" He then ran down the stairs. "Ah! W-wh-wh-! You-!"

Ema-nee asked shocked, "Asahina-kun?" **Now, I remember who is! He's Ema-nee's classmate. Wow, I wonder how it feels to have a classmate suddenly become your new step-sibling.**

"Why? How?", he said.

"Well, that's…", she was interrupted by Ukyo-san.

"Tsubaki, I'm sure I told you to inform Yusuke of this…"

Yusuke-senpai* looked at Tsubaki-san who just turned his head and snickered. Yusuke-senpai then said to him, "Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose!"

"On purpose? You make me sound like a bad person!"

Yusuke-senpai then looked to Ema-nee. "I won't accept it. My classmate can't be my sibling." **Oh, I understand he has a crush on her.**

I teased him, "Oh? If I didn't know better, is it that you have a crush on Ema-nee that's why you can't accept us?"

He shouted loudly to me, "W-wh-what are you talking about, you brat! How would you feel if your classmate suddenly became your sibling!" **Aw! He's blushing, such a tease.**

I decided to play with him one last time, "Oh well, it doesn't matter! Anyways, please take care of us, Yu-suke-nii!" Breaking Yusuke-nii into syllables really broke the ice for him. He was about to hit me, but I flipped him. **Good thing I took self-defense classes.** "Aww! Yusuke-nii is such a meanie! Don't you know it's a #1 rule to never hit a girl!" I bent down to him and whispered, "If you dare do anything to Ema-nee then a flip isn't all you're getting." He was terrified.

"We finally meet, little sisters", another of the brothers said. I believe he's a Buddhist monk judging from his clothes. Juli jumped down from my shoulders and went to Ema-nee for protection. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. I stood up for action. He then grabbed Ema-nee's hand. "If you ever want to hear some prayers, come to big brother anytime." He then kissed her hand.

I was going to hit him, but then Juli scratched his nose. I couldn't hold my laughter. I could possibly be a sadist*.

"Geez, Yume-chan! How can you find the torment of others humorous?", Ema-nee scolded me.

"Come on, Ema-nee! It's one thing where a guy hits someone in the head! Another when you flip someone and tease them! But it's a whole new level when your pet scratches a host's nose!", I said very stubbornly. She looked at me to apologize to Kaname-san. "Fine! **Sigh** I'm sorry, Kaname-san. Are you pleased?" I looked to my sister and she smiled.

"It's okay, Lil Sister. But this is your punishment." He then kissed me on the cheek.

I would have punched his face if Ema-nee hadn't grabbed me. "Yume-chan, calm down it was just a little peck. Besides, it's not like that was the first time it's happened." My anger soon fell down.

"What do you mean it's not the 'first?'", Kaname-san asked.

Ema-nee kindly replied, "You see, Yume-chan has a boyfriend. Takato Mirai-kun, right?" I quietly nodded.

"Eh?!", was the reply of my new brothers.

* * *

**I think this is long enough! I was hoping to put the whole first episode into the first chapter but it would be too long! Follow, Favorite, or Review! Till next time!**

**Words with ***

**Tsukkomi: Angry guys who are often used to describe an anime character who is frustrated, underappreciated, or just plain ticked off. The Tsukkomi attempts to keep a calm facade, only to be thwarted by someone, or something they find irritating. Often resulting in violent actions.**

**Senpai: an upper class man. Kohai would be the opposite, meaning lower class man**

**Sadist: a person who initially enjoys the torment of others, usually refers to sexual pleasure. Masochist is the opposite: a person who enjoys being in pain, also refers to sexual pleasure**


	2. Chapter 2: Stress Leads to Problems

**Ready for another chapter of Brothers' Love, minna?! Well why you reading this then? Well, I updated this one fast because for the longest time I have had these two chapters on my documents. But now they are free. **

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict**

* * *

I was annoyed. **Okay, I'm an over protective little sister, I laugh when someone's hurt, and I may be a bit of a tomboy. That doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend!** "What's wrong, huh?! You think I'm not worthy of a boyfriend!", I yelled to them.

Kaname-san replied for them, "It's just, we didn't expect that someone had gotten to our Lil Sister before we did. Right, everyone?" I didn't understand what he meant and replied with a 'Huh?'

"Let's just forget about it, okay? Come on you must be tired, let's sit on the couch, Yume-chan." Ema-nee pulled me to the couch. I guess I am a bit stressed. One moment you're just living alone with only two family members and the next 13 siblings just come your way.

"Maybe you're right, Ema-nee. It's the first time I've felt a lot stress to the point where my anger took the best out of me. I, truly, am sorry, everyone." The two of us sat on the couch while everyone else gathered.

"We understand completely, Yume-chan. Having so many siblings pile one after another can be stressful. More importantly, is the room too cold for you, Ema-chan", Masaomi-san said. I, then, noticed Ema-nee pulling on her sleeves. She just shook her head saying she was 'fine' though I wasn't too sure.

"It's the opposite since there's so many of us piled together in the room.", Kaname-san said.

Two more people came into the room. The taller one said, "Hey, we suddenly heard noise then it just stopped." From the looks of it, I believe this one is Subaru and the other is Iori. Subaru has both black eyes and hair while Iori has a grayish blue color for hair and hazel eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. That's my fault. I'm Yume and this is my sister Ema. We're your new sisters from today on. Please take care of us.", I said to them. I believe Subaru-san is a university student and Iori-san is a high school student.

"The pleasure is ours. We are in your care.", Iori-san replied for them. They then took their seats.

"Hey! Big Sis, Sissy, let's play together in my room! I have a huge stuffed rabbit in there!", Wata-chan said. Truly, my one weakness, adorable things.

"Later, okay? Sissy is a bit tired." He pouted, so cute! "Anyways, where are the other four? There are supposed to be 13, right? Or did I count wrong?", I ask.

Kaname-san said, "Two of them live separately the other two are at work. One of them is there." He then clicks on the tv. It shows an idol, though I don't know who since I despise idols.

Wata-chan grinned, "It's Fuu-tan!"

Ema-nee looked at him, "Fuu-tan?"

Tsubaki-san grabbed onto a pillow muttering, "What a fake smile." I really couldn't agree more. I hate idols because they always show such fake smiles.

Subaru-san asked calmly never leaving his gaze from the tv, "A tour?"

Iori-san pointed out, "Thinking back, I noticed that I didn't see him much." Yusuke-senpai added that this 'Fuu-tan' is in Hokkaido.

Ukyo-san said, "Then let's ask for a Kanikawa eel for a souvenir then."

I looked at him, "Souvenir?"

Masaomi-san answered, "Fuuto is our brother. Asakura is his stage name. His real name is Asahina Fuuto he's 15 like you."

"Eh?! For real?! Wait, when's his birthday?", I asked.

"It's July 7th.", Ukyo-san answered me. **(A/N: Yume's birthday shall be the same as mine: August 15)**

"Aw, really? He's one month older than me? I was really hoping to have another a little brother. Your lucky Ema-nee, you now have three younger siblings while I only have one.", I sulked. I noticed her eyes looked funny. "Hey, are you okay, Ema-nee?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." That didn't sound reassuring. Soon her head fell and her hand hit the table.

"Ema-nee!", I kneeled down to feel her forehead, "You have a fever!"

* * *

It's been a while and now the sun has gone and night is here. "Is she okay, Masaomi-san? Nothing worse than a fever, right?"

"Yeah, though by the looks of it, she hasn't had enough sleep."

Ema-nee opened her eyes a bit, "I'm really sorry for worrying you all."

"No, I should be apologizing. A good sister would notice this happening to you. To add to that, I made you worried by treating our new brothers poorly."

"You two shouldn't be apologizing.", Kaname-san said.

Ukyo-san added, "In the worst case, we do have a physician."

Masaomi-san corrected, "It's pediatrician, actually. Tell me if you need anything."

"You must be really tired, Ema-nee you didn't get enough sleep last night, and you took care of all the moving details. You know, I could have helped even a little."

"Heh, but I really wanted to do it especially since I'm the older one."

"That must have been difficult for you", an unfamiliar voice came. We looked at the door and saw someone come in.

"Oh? You came home?", Kaname-san said.

"Yes. I heard a voice speaking, so I came.", he said to us.

"I think we mentioned him earlier, the eighth son, Louis." Oh, I believe Dad told us that he's a hair dresser. He has light ash brown hair and his eye color is mauve. Ema-nee sat up to attention. She apologized for still being in her uniform.

Louis-san told her, "Chi-chan, it's not your fault. You did all the preparations, and were surrounded by people you just met. You must have been tired." **Did he just refer to Ema-nee as 'Chi?' That's weird, only Juli calls her that. Can Louis-san understand him? But that's impossible I thought no one else understands him**. "Your hair is pretty. When your cold is healed, let me arrange your hair. I would, also, like to style your hair, Yu-chan." Ema-nee looked confused.

"Ema-nee, I believe Dad told us Louis-san is a hair dresser." He nodded at me. "You seem better now, Ema-nee. Did the medicine help." She nodded. "That's good. Is it okay if we have rice porridge for tonight's dinner?"

"Yes. I'll go prepare it.", Ukyo-san said.

"I could help!", I said cheerfully.

"Sorry for the trouble.", Ema-nee said.

"It's not sorry, it's 'thank you for worrying.'", I told her.

"If you want to take a bath, please use the one on the fifth floor. Right now, the bath in both your rooms are broken.", Ukyo-san told us. We both nodded.

Kaname-san added, "I've left an instruction on how to get there on your desk." I already have one. I told Ema-nee I'd come back to eat with her. And the five of us left.

* * *

"You really don't need to help me, Yume-chan. I can do this by myself.", Ukyo-san said to me.

"No, no, I volunteered and I'm helping. This is my apology for my rude behavior earlier. Anyways, I love cooking, I was the one who did most of the cooking before and Ema-nee says I'm a better cook too. On another note, I want to open a restaurant in the future.", I said cheerfully.

He smiled at me,"Well then, it can't be helped. It's the first time someone's helped me. Thank you."

"From today on, I'll always help you make dinner, Ukyo-san!"

After making dinner, everyone came and ate dinner. "Wow! This looks super delicious, Kyo-nii!", Tsubaki-san said.

"I can't take all the credit. Yume-chan helped me make it."

"I wish I could dine with you but I'm going to eat with Ema-nee so she won't feel lonely.", I said to them.

Wata-chan tugged on me again, "Can I come too?"

"Of course! Ema-nee will love that! And I truly promise we'll play with you tomorrow."

* * *

After eating, I went downstairs to return the dishes. "Ah, Yume-chan! How's Ema-chan?", Tsubaki-san said.

"She's doing fine. Ema-nee really wanted to eat dinner with all of us. I told her 'That's what tomorrow's for!'"

"Anyways, how were you able to flip me before.", Yusuke-senpai asked me.

"You couldn't tell? I took self-defense classes elementary school through middle school. I'm a black belt in karate and in judo. So please don't underestimate me. Dad didn't think we'd be safe if it was just the two of us girls alone. So he originally made both Ema-nee and me take them. Ema-nee dropped out because she thought it was too tiring but I had to stay for the both of us. That's why I'm over protective. I'm gonna go take a bath and sleep now."

"Wait, Yume-chan. Earlier, it was mentioned you have a boyfriend, Mirai-kun. Please, tell us about him.", Tsubaki-san asked.

"Where to start? Well, he's in the same year as Ema-nee and Yusuke-senpai, though I believe not the same class. He's the president of the cooking club I'm in."

"How long have you dated?", Kaname-san asked.

"We started dating in the middle of my second year in middle school. So I guess a year and a half. If you want to see how he looks here." I pulled out my phone and showed a picture of him and me. He has solid black hair and sapphire blue eyes. **(A/N: I apologize for not being descriptive.)**

"He has decent looks. What about personality?", Kaname-san said.

"Personality? I guess from my perspective he's gentle, kind, determined, humorous, and respectful.", I said, "We both want to open a restaurant. Truthfully, Ema-nee was really shocked and pouty when she found out I had a boyfriend before she did."

"So, Little Sister is still available. Good." I just ignored Kaname-san since I'm really tired.

"I'm gonna take a bath now. Good night, everyone!"

* * *

I followed Kaname-san's instructions to the bath. On the way I saw Subaru-san. "Good evening, Subaru-san." I slightly bowed to him.

"Ah, good evening, Yume? How is Ema?"

I laughed inside how he greeted me with a question. I guess he's not good with girls. **Ema-nee is safe from him, for _now_.** "Were you about to go use the bath? If you are, you can use it first!"

"No. You can use it first. I'll go find a snack." He seems really shy but he's actually kind for someone tall and a bit intimidating.

"Thank you! I promise I'll be quick!" I then went to the bath and hurried on. After the bath, I saw Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san. "Good evening, you two. What are you doing?"

"Ah, we're practicing some lines for our next job. Azusa and I are voice actors.", Tsubaki-san said.

"Ah! For anime?!", I got hyped up.

"Not just anime but also certain video games. You sounded really happy there. Why?", Azusa-san asked.

"Well, I'm a bit of an otaku*. Now, that I think about it, your voices sound really familiar. I've also heard it in a few games Ema-nee and I play. She's more of the gamer, though.", I say to them, "I'll be going now. Don't want to interrupt you, good night!" I left to find Subaru-san. "I finished, Subaru-san!"

"W-wow! That was fast! You know you could have taken your time." He looked really nervous. **I wonder if he's easy to tease.**

"You know, we could have taken a bath together. It would have been really fun doing that with my new brother, ne, Su-ba-nii?", I said seductively. He was really blushing now. **This is going to be fun.** "Juuuust kidding! You're such a tease, Subaru-san! Girls will want to tease you for your lack of experience with girls. Well, good night!" **Having siblings is fun!**

* * *

**I really didn't think this chapter would be longer than the first. Anyways how ya'll loving the heroine in this story? Pretty badass, huh? I wish I could be like her. Always teasing guys. I apologize to those who dislike how I made Subaru and Iori enter the room. I didn't know how to make them appear when Yume was getting all fist angry at Kaname. Anyways till next time! Next chapter, someone's face gets punched, look forward to it! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Word with ***

**Otaku: A person who has a major obsession over something (mostly refers to people who absolutely love anime)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flattery Gets You Nowhere

**Look! It's a bird!  
No, it's a plane!  
No! It's neither! In fact, better, it's another chapter of… Brothers' Love!**

**For those who are wondering how I update so fast: Fast typer, has spring break, and has no life. **

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict only my OC Yume!**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I was thankful it wasn't all just a dream. Before, Ema-nee and I shared the same room. I would wake up earlier than her and I would always see her still sleeping. It was still a half hour before I'd get ready for school. The best way to kill time is to do something you love and I love cooking. When I went downstairs I saw Ukyo-san. "Good morning, Ukyo-san!"

"You're up pretty early. I believe your school doesn't start until one hour from now."

"Like I said last night, I did most of the cooking at home, so I'm used to waking up early. I could help you again. Besides, I love cooking! Way more than people in pain.", I explained, leaving that last part in a whisper.

"That would be great, Yume-chan. Cooking is my duty in the household, but it's relaxing when someone helps." I was glad I could help. I forgot the last time when Dad and I cooked together, so this is refreshing.

After a while, Ema-nee had come downstairs. "Good morning, Ema-nee!", I greeted her happily.

"Good morning, Ukyo-san and Yume-chan. I see you got up early, as usual. Is there anything I could help you with?"

I looked to Ukyo-san who said, "Would you mind serving the rice? There are many who wake up late in the morning. Please serve up four bowls!"

"I'll be back in a bit! I still need to put on my uniform and such!" When I went to the stairs I saw Wata-chan who was scratching his eyes, Yusuke-senpai, and Subaru-san. "Good morning, you three!", I greeted happily.

Wata-chan did the same, "Good morning, Sissy! Starting today, I get to eat meals with Big Sis and Sissy!" His eyes are amazingly huge and bright. **He really is so pure!** I understood why Yusuke-senpai was quiet when he saw Ema-nee but not Subaru-san. When Yusuke-senpai got to the table, Juli was spouting out the usual stuff about how they're wolves, so funny!

I got ready and put on my uniform. I wear it a bit differently by wearing shorts. Their longer than short shorts but shorter than kids' shorts. I had my hair in a ponytail as usual, and I went downstairs and ate at the table.

* * *

Yusuke-senpai, Ema-nee, and I were on the usual crowded train. Ema-nee started up a conversation, "I'm sorry for what Juli did earlier. He can't get used to young men." 'You should be thankful Ema-nee! Juli is protecting you from all the wolves!', my over protective self thought, 'One day you will be thankful for what we did for you!'

Yusuke-senpai then said, "Rather than that, are you okay? Aren't you confused since you suddenly have more siblings?" I thought about his statement. **I bet Ema-nee and I are both surprised.**

Ema-nee spoke for both of us, "Of course, we were surprised. But everyone was very kind to us, right Yume-chan? Thank you for worrying about us!" I just nodded. I'm quiet right now because I'm sort of a claustrophobic. **I wish these people would just die right now, I need my personal space!**

Yusuke-senpai rose to attention, "You idio-! It's not that, nothing like that…" **Someone, please let me hurt him for calling Ema-nee an idiot.**

* * *

After that terrible train ride, we arrived at school. I pointed at Yusuke-senpai and said, "Look! Since I'm in a different year than you two, I need you to protect Ema-nee. But if you betray my trust and do something to her, I swear, you will never be able to walk again!" While trembling he nodded and Ema-nee looked upset.

During lunch, I found Rai, my boyfriend. Rai is his nickname I gave him. "Hey, Rai! Let's go eat lunch with Ema-nee and Yusuke-senpai!", I said cheerfully.

He looked confused, "Asahina Yusuke-kun? Is he your sister's boyfriend?"

"No! Of course not! Remember when I told you my dad is getting remarried and his fiancé has 13 sons. Well, he's just one of the terrible animal brothers.", I explained to him. He nodded and we went to search for Ema-nee and Yusuke-senpai.

The four of us ate on the roof and Rai greeted Yusuke-senpai, "Hello, Asahina-kun. I hope you don't mind me dating your new little sister."

"I don't care who ever she dates. She's not my concern.", he said. I would punch him right now, but I don't want to make a scene in front of Rai so I just sat silent.

"Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you! I've always wanted to talk to a delinquent like you, Asahina-kun! It feels scary but awesome!", Rai said childishly. Yusuke-senpai looked annoyed but creeped out. The odd thing I like about Rai is that he can be childish, it's really adorable!

"Well, we should start eating before lunch ends! I don't want the food to spoil!", Ema-nee said and with that we all ate in silence.

* * *

Ema-nee and I arrived home to find the house empty. "Oh, there's no one here." I wasn't too sure.

"No, Ema-nee, I definitely feel the slight presence of someone. And it's a new presence." Juli agreed with me. My cautions were turned on. Ema-nee looked over to the couch while I followed. I recognize the face it was that disgusting Asakura Fuuto sleeping.

"It's just him, Ema-nee, let's leave him alone. Just looking at him makes me gag.", I said to her.

I turned around and he said something, "Who are you two? Someone's girlfriend?" **No way in Hell would one of these brothers ever be my boyfriend!**

"I'll have you know, Ema-nee and I are never dating one of you Asahina brothers. Anyways, we're you're new siblings. We arrived just yesterday.", I said while looking down at him.

"Oh! Miwa's fiancé's daughters!", he said while getting up, "Oh so that's you two…" He sounded disappointed. **What did you expect? For us to be your slaves at your every command. I am absolutely not getting along with him. Why is he a month older**? He started coming this way, so I stood in front of Ema-nee while Juli got on her head. "Hmm, you two are pretty cute as it is, but it looks like you aren't very smart." **That tears it.** I punched him in the jaw, he fell to the ground, and I grabbed the colar of his shirt.

"Listen up, you treacherous idol! I don't care if you say anything to me, but don't you ever think to say something about Ema-nee! Now apologize!" He hesitated a moment. "Say it! Or you can't perform with that so-called pretty face!" **Now I got him!**

"Fine! I'm sorry, Big Sis!" I hit him in the chest. "Ow! What?! I said 'Sorry!'"

"Say it as if you mean it!", I screamed.

"**Sigh** I, really, am sorry.", he said in a look of shame. I knew he was acting but Ema-nee wanted me to stop so I let him go. "Well, that was fun, my new little sister. I already know I'm older by a month. So thank you for your mercy. Please take care of me." He left the room. **Dammit! Not only is he older but he's also taller by just a hair!**

"I don't like him! How dare he be so disrespectful to his older sister!", I screamed.

"More importantly, good job on what you did, Yu! You put him in his place!", Juli praised me, but I feel so unsatisfied. I really did want to hurt his face and no one would ever love him again.

"If you want him to respect me, you should show him first by respecting him.", Ema-nee told me. Has she gone mad?

"Ema-nee did you not just see that! How can I respect him if he didn't respect you first!", I said and I stomped my way to my room. I needed to cool my head and the best way is to cook! I grabbed my apron and I saw Ema-nee had the same idea as me when she came out of her room. I apologized for yelling at her and we both went downstairs.

We saw Ukyo-san in the kitchen and we both said, "Welcome home!" He looked taken aback. "Is something the matter, Ukyo-san?", I ask.

"No, excuse me for being rude. It's been quite some time since I've heard 'Welcome back!' It's quite nice." **Aw, poor Ukyo-san! That's actually really cute.**

"That's no good! From now on, Ema-nee and I will always greet you when you come home!" She agreed with me. I really can trust Ukyo-san.

He smiled before he spoke, "Speaking of which, have you met Fuuto yet?" **Ugh, just the thought of him grosses me out.**

I said sourly, "Yes, and I terribly regret it." He looked confused. "He was disrespectful to Ema-nee, so I punched him. My type doesn't get along with his."

"That is unacceptable! I knew Fuuto would be rude but to the point where he had a girl punch him is unacceptable. Don't worry I'll try talking to him about respect." I was pleased. "It'll be okay. He probably won't be showing his face tomorrow due to work, so I told him to come for a short time if he could."

"Tomorrow?", Ema-nee asked. I was curious as well.

"Ah, my bad, I have not told you yet. Actually, we were planning to throw Subaru a birthday party tomorrow.", he replied.

Ema-nee was excited, "Wow! Birthday party? As I thought, having siblings is fun!" I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah! It was always lonely whenever it was either Ema-nee's or my birthday. There was only ever one time for each of us that Dad would celebrate it with us.", I said.

"Well, normally we don't go that far, but this year it's special since Subaru will be turning 20.", Uyko-san explained.

Ema-nee asked, "If there's anything that we can do, please tell us." I nodded at the statement.

He thought about it, "Then…"

* * *

"Wow! These ingredients are pretty heavy.", Ema-nee said as she was stumbling side-to-side. I had asked her earlier for her bag but she said she didn't want me to do all the laboring. Juli was getting worried too.

"It's not too much for me to carry your bag, Ema-nee. You look in pain.", I said worrying about her.

"As I said, it's alright. We both have to do our share of the cake. So I have to do my best! Even if this is heavy!", while saying that she fell and I kneeled with her. I do have to admit this is a bit heavy.

"I bet if it was Subaru-san doing this, he'd have no problem in doing so. He does seem as someone to have physical strength." Juli agreed with me.

Ema-nee added, "Doing roadwork and other things for his club. He really is amazing." I will give him points for that. That way, if anything happens, he'll be a big help to Ema-nee.

"You two noticed?" We heard a voice say, but when we turned around there was no one there.

"Do you think someone was there, Yume-chan?", Ema-nee asked. I just kneeled there stunned.

"Anyways, I forgot to tell you about what happened in class yesterday!" I looked at her for more details. "Suddenly in the middle of a lecture, Yusuke-kun yelled out, 'I won't lose!'" She did her best to copy what Yusuke-senpai's face looked like. I laughed inside. I knew why he said that but let's keep it a secret for now!

* * *

"We finally made it, Ema-nee! You can relax!", I said. Then I noticed a pair of legs. We walked over to find Louis-san collapsed on the floor.

"Louis-san?! What's wrong?", Ema-nee asked.

Juli said, "Are you sick?"

Louis-san sat up and said, "Chi-chan, Yu-chan…" It's still weird. I understand if he called me 'Yu' since it's a part of my name. Why does he call Ema-nee 'Chi' only Juli calls her that. Juli was saying how it is a mystery.

Ema-nee broke the silence asked, "A-are you okay?"

Louis-san explained to us, "I was planning to sleep on the sofa, but I didn't make it."

"Have you finished your work?", I asked.

"No. I asked you two, before, if I could arrange your hair. So, may I? Today's Subaru-kun's birthday. Since there's a party, I want to make the both of you even cuter." I wasn't too sure. I love having my hair plain and simple. But Ema-nee looked at me saying how she wants to do it with me. So I agreed.

"Yume-chan, you look really pretty!", Ema-nee said after we were done.

"There's no way I could ever compare to you Ema-nee.", I said.

"You two look absolutely wonderful.", Louis-san said to us.

"Thank you very much, Louis-san. You really didn't have to do it, you know? But thanks again. I've actually never felt this pretty and girly. From now on, only Louis-san can do this for me.", I stated to him.

"Yu-chan has always been pretty. You were just too blind to see it. Now let me put on the finishing touches. Oh? It's not working. Sorry, I'll go get another one.", Louis-san said as he went to search for a new curler.

"You really don't need to do anymore. This is good enough for us!", Ema-nee told Louis-san.

"Let me finish to the end.", he simply said.

Juli started to talk, "He's a pro, so he probably wants to do a perfect job." I guess Juli is right. Sometimes we shouldn't restrain ourselves. We heard footsteps running.

It was Fuuto. "Hey, where's Louis-nii?" **God, why do you do this to me?**

"He'll be coming in a bit calm down!" I'm really angry with him for yesterday.

"What's up with this! When I asked the store, they said he was home." Will he ever learn to show respect?

Ema-nee asked, "Are you in a hurry?"

He glared at us. "Why do I have to tell an outsider like you?" My anger is rising and I do not have patience. I stormed up the stairs.

"It was a simple 'Yes or No' question. You didn't have to be rude so to Ema-nee. You want a bruise on your cheek this time?!", I yelled to him.

He started staring at me, "Hey. You changed your hairstyle, right? Sorry, I didn't notice until now, that you were such a beautiful person." I became flushed but retrieved my senses. I knew he was playing me just so I wouldn't hurt him. I kicked his stomach. "Ow! What was that for!", he said as he held his stomach.

"Did you honestly think flattery will get you anywhere? I know you're type! Now stop being so rude and fake and leave Ema-nee and me alone!" No matter what, this guy will always be my enemy.

He got up as his phone rang. "Now? I'm at home. I already told you, the hairstylist at that studio has no sense at all! My older brother is many times more-! I get, I'm coming. Ah, too bad Louis-nii isn't here. See you later, my pre-tty sister!" **Dammit! That kick wasn't strong enough!**

* * *

**Yay! Fuuto was finally taught a lesson! I got really irritated how Ema didn't do anything to him. I was shouting to my screen 'Punch him! Kick him! Do something that'll make him pay!' My sister was just looking at me with 'Why is my sister so weird?' look. **

**The thing I love about Yume is that I can relate to her. She is actually based on all my emotions! Over protective, sweet and caring, hot tempered, and many more. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Surprise

**Yo minna! I'm really getting tired of this story… maybe I should stop… just kidding~! Now carry on with your lives! As for me… I need a life. **

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict. If I did, there would be more kissing and kicking!**

* * *

After the whole Fuuto drama, Ema-nee and I finally finished making the cake. Everyone was praising us. "Wow! The cake is huge! Big sis and Sissy are amazing!", Wata-chan said.

"It looks delicious!", Tsubaki-san said.

"That's great, Little and Lil Sister.", Kaname-san said in his usual host voice.

Ukyo-san added, "Truly, a magnificent creation."

Iori-san told us calmly, "It's almost a waste to eat it."

Ema-nee and I just stood there with modesty. "Amazing! It really, really is amazing!", Wata-chan said excitedly.

Masaomi lectured him, " Wataru! This is something that Big sis and Sissy made for Subaru. Wataru shouldn't be happier than Subaru, okay?"

His sparkle faded which broke my heart. "I see… I'm sorry, Subaru." Then he patted his head.** So cute!** **A big brother and little brother together is so adorable.**

I went over to them. "Don't worry, Wata-chan! When it's your birthday, Ema-nee and I will make you a better and bigger cake, okay?" That lifted his spirits. "Siblings sure are nice. You're such a caring brother, Subaru-san." He then blushed.

"This… you made all of this by yourself?", Yusuke-senpai said to Ema-nee.

"Hey! I helped too! Am I a ghost or what?", I asked with a pout.

"And we both did our best, Yume-chan! Right?", Ema-nee said. I nodded.

"For Suba-nii, you… I… can't eat this.", Yusuke-senpai said. I know why, it's cause Ema-nee made half of it. Let's test him.

"Eh?! You know, Ema-nee worked really hard on this cake. She was even having trouble carrying the ingredients home. You're just going to waste her efforts! You're the worst brother!", I added a little cry.

"Aw, you just bullied Yume-chan! Don't worry! I'll happily eat Yusuke's share for you!", Tsubaki-san said. Good thing he read what I was doing. "After all, it's cake filled with Ema-chan and Yume-chan's affection in it! I bet I could eat the whole thing!" He's really good at teasing Yusuke-senpai.

"H-hey, Tsuba-nii!", Yusuke-senpai shouted.

"Ah, I would be extremely happy if Ema-chan fed me! Do it, do it!" That's where he crossed the line.

"Okay, Tsubaki-san. It was fun and all teasing Yusuke-senpai, but stop teasing Ema-nee!", I said firmly.

"Jealous, huh? Fine, would you prefer if I fed you? I'm perfectly fine with that as well!" He grabbed a strawberry. "Here, say 'Ah!'", he said. I just stood there not doing anything.

Then Azusa-san pulled Tsubaki-san away. "Alright, let's leave it there, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki-san replied, "Okay! But it seems like the person who it's for isn't too happy."

We stared at Subaru-san who was just blushing. "Ah, no it's not…" We continued to stare.

Kaname-san broke the silence. "It's alright. It's not an illness. Wait, maybe it is an illness. One even a doctor cannot cure. Well, I have the same illness as well.", he said as he grabbed Ema-nee, "If I could, I would prefer to suffer from this illness." I was going to say something but then…

"You are bothering her, Kaname-nii-san.", Iori-san said as he pulled off his hand from Ema-nee. I'll have to thank him later.

"Sorry about that, Little Sister and to you too, Lil Sister. I should have shown you affection too.", Kaname apologized to us. He grosses me out with his smile and voice.

Iori-san asked us, "Can I ask you something? Why did you two change your hairstyle today."

I answered him, "Ah, Louis-san did this for us. 'It's a party' is what he said."

He stared at us hard. "I see… It suits you both." He smiled as he said that last part. Ema-nee thanked him I just stood quiet.

We sat at the table while waiting for Subaru-san to blow out his candles. "A-are we seriously doing this?" We all nodded and he sighed.

"I'll take a picture.", Ema-nee said. Then he blew out the candles in one blow. Wow, he really is an athlete cause he has strong lungs. We all congratulated him for his age.

"So yummy~! Big sis and Sissy's cake is the best in the world!", Wata-chan cheered.

"The best! Hey Yusuke, if you aren't eating it, I really will eat yours!", Tsubaki-san said.

He competitively said, "I'll eat it!" He ate bite and then said, "Tastes good!" Everyone was laughing and Ema-nee was relieved. Soon afterwards Ema-nee started taking pictures.

"Hey, everyone! Is it okay if we all take a picture together?!", I asked cheerfully. We all got together and had the picture taken.

* * *

After all that mess, Ema-nee, Juli, and I headed to Ema-nee's room looking at the pictures. "Having family is great, isn't Yume-chan?", Ema-nee asked.

"It does have its flaws and a it's a bit noisy. But I am glad! I remember Dad would only ever send us postcards. Also, buying a cake would be too much for the both of us.", I replied. Ema-nee smiled as she was looking at the pictures.

"Wait! My cellphone isn't here!", Ema-nee said surprisingly.

Juli said, "Did you forget it in the living room?" At that note, Ema-nee and I went back to find her phone.

* * *

When we got to the loft we heard Tsubaki-san say, "Aren't you interested in our little sisters?"

Subaru-san said, "I-I didn't say something like that!"

Tsubaki-san then replied, "Then, what do you think of them, Subaru?"

"What I think?", he replied.

"So you can't say anything! See, you are interested after all.", Tsubaki-san said. **Sigh Don't get me involved in this story!**

"I'm saying that's not it!", Subaru-san shouted.

"Then, how is it different?", Tsubaki-san asked.

"Well, that is… To make it clear, it's annoying!", Subaru-san said. Ema-nee was shocked while I just wanted to hear more. **How dare he say that about Ema-nee!** He continued, "It's always been us guys, but then suddenly two girls come into the picture. Since they came, I have to be more careful when I'm using the bathroom, and I can't take off my top when I'm training… I'm going to wash my face." He came up the stairs and saw the two of us. Ema-nee left while I stayed.

I walked up to Subaru-san. "Look. I absolutely couldn't care less if you find me annoying. It's natural, in fact! But don't you dare say that about Ema-nee! She will always care about a person no matter how many flaws they have. I also know how all you disgusting brothers are starting to have feelings for her. Don't you dare make one move on her or mark my words you'll never play basketball the same way again." I then stormed back to Ema-nee's room.

I heard her voice. "I was an annoyance after all." I walked in and she turned around. I walked to her and hugged her.

"If you're an annoyance then so am I. Don't worry, Ema-nee, no matter what you'll always be an important sibling to me. You don't need their opinion on you. I love you, Sis!" I was able to make Ema-nee a bit better. Then the doorbell rang. Ema-nee opened it to find Subaru-san.

"Sorry about earlier. I apologize. Please forget about it. That was… something I said without thinking.", Subaru said apologized.

"I-it's okay, I was just a bit surprised. I'm really fine.", she reassured him.

"Sorry, I really am sorry.", he said while bowing but then… he fell… on Ema-nee. Ema-nee laid their dazed, but I sprung to action.

"Hey! Apparently, I'm being forgotten, but I told you, don't you dare lay your hands on her!", I yelled. I tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy. Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san came and noticed the situation.

Tsubaki-san while dragging Subaru-san's body, "You really-! He's unconscious already!" Azusa-san pointed out that he drank too much. "Ah, what a guy…", Tsubaki-san said. They turned to Ema-nee and me. "Listen, forget what Subaru said before"

Azusa-san said, "Everyone thinks of you two as important siblings."

Tsubaki-san added, "It's because I kept teasing him like that he said those words. He really doesn't think that." Ema-nee nodded saying she understood.

"But why did this happen?", Azusa-san responded.

"Did Subaru come on to you?", Tsubaki-san asked.

Ema-nee replied, "N-no, that's not it! Subaru-san tripped there."

I yelled, "Ema-nee, don't defend him! He should have been more careful! I swear, when he wakes up, Hell will arrive for him." I said that last part in a deep disturbing voice.

Tsubaki-san agreed with me. "Yume-chan and I will be troubled if you think that we'll let him off with nothing." The two left, and I went to my room.

* * *

The next day, Ema-nee and I walked down the stairs to see Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san. They greeted us and Azusa-san lifted up Ema-nee's phone, she was very thankful. Tsubaki-san spoke, "Oh, I already took revenge for you, Yume-chan. You can be relieved." I wasn't too satisfied, though. It feels better when I give the pain. "It might have been a bit severe, but you reap what you sow. For now it's best if you don't see what happened." Ukyo-san then joined us. He greeted us and asked if we could help with the laundry. Of course, we agreed.

"I'm so happy that I was asked to do some housework. It's like I'm a member of the family.", Ema-nee said.

"It's because we are apart of the family too, now!", I said cheerfully.

Juli started talking as well, "The second son, Ukyo, might be very understanding. HOWEVER, the ninth son, Subaru, is unacceptable!" I nodded. One day, I will have my true revenge.

Ema-nee tried calming us down. "Yes, yes. Thank you for worrying about me. I'd be very happy if Subaru-san accepted me as a member of this family one day." I really do hope they will accept us as one of them.

* * *

After school, Ema-nee asked me to do errands for her since she's busy filling out what career and university she wants to go to. On the way, I went to a video/ book store, so I could buy a cookbook. I, then, saw something in the corner of my eye. It was the disgusting idol, again! I could have left him alone, but I wanted to play around. "Ah! Well if it isn't little Fuuto-kun!"

He turned to me and said, "Don't call my name so loudly, idiotic woman!" I stood silence for a moment and he continued. "What are you going to do if the other customers figure it out?" I just gave him a look of 'I couldn't care less!' "I'm begging you, really…"

I stared at all the DVDs he had. "Are you going to borrow all that?" He said that it was for work. I got a little excited and said, "Fuuto, you're going to appear in a movie?"

He covered my mouth and said, "You idiot!"

Many voices started coming. "Hey, is that Asakura Fuuto?"

"Eh, no way!"

He clicked his tongue annoyed at me and said, "Good grief, because of you I can't take my time looking anymore!" He pushed the DVDs at me. "Take responsibility and borrow all of these. I'll be waiting for you at home." **Geez, it's not my fault so many people fall for hideous face! Here's a tip, wear a better disguise!**

* * *

After a while, I finally got back home. I was walking to my room to find him again. "Sorry to keep you waiting.", I said in a sarcastic tone.

He was leaning against the wall and said, "Too slow! How long do you expect to make me wait for you to just borrow some DVDs?" I ignored him and just kept walking to him. I said sorry to him but he wasn't pleased. "You're completely wrong if you think just apologizing will make satisfied! I'll be doing many things to you for your punishment. That is, in your room." He said those last two parts in my ear, which sort of creeped me out.

* * *

**What things are in store for our Heroine?! Tune in for the next chapter to find out! Can you guess what will happen? Review then! Till next time! And don't forget to Favorite or Follow! In the mean time, I have to find a new life!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions Hurt

**I have bad news and good news. The bad news is I didn't find a life. The good news is I made the new chapter of Brothers' Love!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

**Let's count all the things I am blessed with. I have a beating heart, I have oxygen I can breathe with, I have a caring and loving older sister, and a father who, although is barely around, really loves me. Now, all the things I have been cursed with. I have 13 animal step brothers!** Right now, I am stuck with the disgusting idol. He's forcing me to let him into my room. I hesitated a moment to go inside. "Hey! How long are gonna take? Hurry up and open the door." I shouldn't take what he said about 'punishment' seriously. I unlocked and opened the door. "Huh, so you just do as people say."** Calm down, Yume! Remember, this is what all those years of self-defense are for!**

I slowly walked inside while he rushed and he sat on my bed. He stared at me and I did the same. "Well, aren't you gonna hurt me, idiotic sis?" I shook my head. **Not yet…** "So you can be submissive." He stood up and closed the curtains. "Not a bad quality to have. It'll make you fun to torment." I'll admit that did scare me a bit. He walked up to me and grabbed my left hand. "Would you do something for me?" I stood, stunned.

What he wanted me to do was watch the movies I was forced to rent with him. **Dammit! What should I do?! Things just happened and now I'm in this situation…** I thought to myself.

"Hey!", he said to me. I rose to attention. "Mind if I move a little closer to your side? I can't see well from here." Without my permission he scooted next to me. I felt a blush coming on. **What the hell is wrong with you! He is your enemy forever! **The self-aware me thought. **But I feel nervous somehow.** My tiny little girl self thought **It's strange… Until the other day, Fuuto belonged on the other side of the tv, and now he's so close to me…Why am I feeling conflicted right now!** "I gotta say, that was amazing!" He grabbed my attention. "Hey, did you see that part?"

I answered, "The scene where the protagonist was just sleeping?"

He looked disappointed. "You don't get it, do you? This is the problem with you unwashed masses. Putting on a casual performance like that is the hardest part of it all. Scenes where all you're doing is sitting or walking… Those are the parts where you see how good someone is. Because simple actions can't be faked. I mean, I'm not even close to that yet… But I hope that someday, I'll be able to put on a performance like that." He took a pause. "I don't want people saying that idols can't act. I don't want to compromise." Wow, hearing his confession was amazing. I laughed a bit. "Hey! Why are you making fun of me?"

I replied, "I wasn't making fun of you. Seeing you work hard towards your dreams made me think that you really are a person. You should try being honest a bit more. I think that Fuuto is way cooler than the one on stage. I've gained respect for you."

He looked at me and talked, "You really are an idiot, aren't you? Here I was thinking of letting you off the hook after this, but…" He grabbed onto my cheek, "Why didn't I ever notice this before? You're cute." I became flushed. To be honest, I've never been called 'cute' by a guy other than Dad not even Rai has told me that yet. "Do you mind if I call you 'Lil Sis' from now on?" He started coming closer to my face. I just started stuttering out words.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang, it was Ema-nee. "Yume-chan, are you home? Did you get everything on the list. Huh? It's open. Well, pardon for the intrusion. Um, are you in here." Ema-nee looked shocked.

"Ah! Ema-nee, I'm back! Anyways, thanks Fuuto for checking my eye for dust! I really think you should go now!", I said while pushing him out.

"Okay, then, see you later. Let's have fun together some other time!" I slammed the door on him.

Ema-nee asked, "Did I come at the wrong time?"

"No, no, no, no, NO! In fact, your timing was perfect!", I said. **What the hell just happened to me! That was the first time I let my guard down. I swore I'd save my first kiss for Rai.** I picked up the plastic bag and handed it to Ema-nee. **Never show your enemy your weakness!**

Later on, Ema-nee told Juli about what happened and gave me a lecture. "Geez, Yu! How will you be able to protect Chi if you let your guard down for even a moment!"

"I'm sorry, captain! I let you down and even let my pride fall! Please forgive me! Anyways, I have to go help make dinner. Well, I'll be going."

* * *

That next day, I couldn't bring my thoughts together. "Mei-chan? Mei-chan!" **Huh? What's going on? Eh?! It's already lunch! **"Mei-chan, what's wrong? You seem really out of it. If there's anything bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me." Rai is really worried about me.

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just that soon my dad will get married and I really will have 13 brothers. It's a lot of stress." He didn't look too sure. "Don't underestimate me, Rai! You should know me better than anyone! Anyways…" I pulled out an invitation and hand it him. "Here! It's for the wedding! You can bring your whole family if you want. My dad and brothers have been wanting to meet you after hearing stories about you from me!"

He looked happy. "You've told them about me, Mei-chan?" I nodded. If you're wondering why he calls me 'Mei-chan' it's because he wanted to call me a special nickname no one would think of. It's really cute.

"Of course I would talk about you, Rai! I love you! Come on, let's eat I'm starving!"** (A/N: I apologize to those who hate girly Yume! She will be appearing a lot in the future!)**

* * *

When I got home, I saw Ema-nee and Masaomi-san talking. "I'm home!", I said to grab their attention.

"Welcome back, Yume-chan! Anyways, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me, okay Ema-chan?" She nodded and he left the room.

"Is that your form for careers and the university you want to go to?", I asked.

"Yes. It's been a long time since I've had family come to my school, so it makes me feel a little… you know?", Ema-nee and I responded. Juli and I both stared admirably at her.

Another day just flew by and I didn't become aware. Again, Rai had gotten worried about me. I really need to pull my actions together. All that nonsense with Fuuto is really starting to drag me down. "Mei-chan, are you really okay? I know you're worried about the wedding but please relax a bit more. You're going to see your father and I get to meet him alongside your brothers. I really hope they don't have a sister complex over you. But who wouldn't? You're really cute!" Hearing cute just makes me think about Fuuto. I blush but not because of Rai. **Yume, calm down! Fuuto is your enemy, no matter the circumstances!**

* * *

Night had come, Ema-nee was helping me study. "I'll go get some tea, Ema-nee!" I went to the kitchen. I still couldn't release my thoughts about Fuuto. **If Ema-nee hadn't interrupted, what would have happened?** My girl self thought as I replay that memory in my head. **His lips were so close to mine, my face was flushed, and I could feel the intense heat coming from the two of us.**

"Oh? I had no idea you were still awake? Studying?" It was Ukyo-san.

"Yes. Ema-nee is helping me study. I need to pull up my grades. I don't want to end up like Yusuke-senpai." Ema-nee had come downstairs at perfect timing.

"Good evening, Ukyo-san. Yume-chan, I came to check on you since you were taking so long.", Ema-nee said to me.

Ukyo-san looked at both of us. "This brings back memories. I remember doing such things myself. But above all else, the most important thing is to watch your health. The wedding is coming up soon, so you two mustn't catch a cold." Ukyo-san is really the mother character. I can trust him for the safety of Ema-nee.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps from the stairs. We saw the appearance of a women or should I say from the looks of it a guy cross dressing. He/She/It had long orange hair that went up to their mid back and green eyes.

This person then hugs both Ema-nee and me. "I've been dying to meet you two." He then pulls away. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hikaru. I'm the fourth son of the Asahina family."

I knew it, a guy. But Ema-nee looked surprised. "What? Fourth son? What?!"

Ukyo-san added, "In spite of the way he is dressed, Hikaru is a man through and through. He is our brother."

"M-man? Brother?", Ema-nee muttered.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Little Sister and Lil Sister.", Hikaru-san said.

Ema-nee and I shook both his hands and she said, "Y-yes, likewise."

Ukyo-san asked irritated, "I swear, what is the meaning if this? Showing up so late at night? When did you return to Japan?"

Hikaru-san said, "Oh, did you miss me that badly? The truth is, I was asked to do a favor. To deliver these items to you two. It's a package sent with love." He winked at us.

Ema-nee and I went back to her room to open up the packages. It was two dresses. Ema-nee's was a soft pink color while mine was a white dress with light blue colors. Alongside came dress shoes and a note, 'I picked this out with Rintarou. Thank you for giving me th joy of picking out dresses for my new daughters.' It was Miwa-san. Ema-nee happily hugged the dress while I smiled at her.

* * *

**Ah, I'm not satisfied with girly Yume. But it goes well with the plot. Anyways, look forward to the wedding and a staring contest! Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review! Edit: Originally I put the link here but I'm not sure it's working out great so just check out the dress Hatsune Miku is wearing on my Facebook page. To find my page go to to my profile and it shall show it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Drama

**Ah, wedding days… Truly the most joyful day of your life but also the most stressful. Anyways, the long awaited meeting of Mirai and the Asahina brothers. Let's see what they think of him!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict. Really, if I did, I would have made Yume a real character.**

* * *

Today is the day when Dad and Miwa-san get married. **Argh, so much stress!** Not only that, today is when everyone will meet Rai! I really hope everything goes smoothly. I hear a doorbell at the door. I open it to reveal Louis-san and Ema-nee. "Good morning, Yu-chan. I was really hoping to do Chi-chan and Yu-chan's hair. You two will be wearing a dress today, right? In that case, you should do your make-up to match, too… okay? You don't mind?", Louis-san said. I agreed along with Ema-nee. Louis-san is really too kind. Ema-nee is surely safe from him.

We arrived at the predestined place. Ema-nee and I went inside a room to see Dad and Miwa-san prepare. Dad said, "I almost didn't recognize you two. Especially, you, Yume." I just stuck my tongue at him. Ema-nee was really nervous.

Miwa-san was really excited, "My, oh my, oh my! Girls really are such a joy!" We both thanked her for the dress. "It really is cute! I'm glad we settled on those two, after all. Right?" Dad agreed.

Ema-nee said, "Oh, M-Miwa-san looks very pretty too!"

Miwa-san corrected her, "Please! 'Miwa-san!' From now on, I'd like you to call me 'Mom' or 'Mama.'"

Ema-nee said, "Y-yes, ma'am."

Dad laughed. "You can't expect that to happen overnight."

Miwa-san agreed. "Well, I suppose that's true. At any rate, I'm looking forward to a happy life together. I hope you are, too." We both nodded.

* * *

We were talking on our way to the chapel. I was still having goosebumps. "Miwa-san is such a wonderful lady. Papa looked so happy." I wasn't really paying attention. I'm just really worried about Rai right now. "Yume-chan, are you okay? It must be pretty nerve-wracking having Mirai-kun meet Papa and everyone else."

I sighed, "All I want is for everyone to accept him into the family. I really want that dream of us opening a restaurant to come true."

Ema-nee put on her 'big sister' face. "Yume-chan, if everyone can accept us, I am 100% sure they will do the same for Mirai-kun." I looked at her and smiled. Ema-nee always has my back thick and thin.

We got to the chapel. When we opened the door, we saw an unfamiliar figure. Without thinking, Ema-nee kept walking and made the door make a loud 'creak' noise. The person looked at us and started coming towards us. "Can I help you with something? Only family members are supposed to be allowed in here." He had orange hair and violet eyes which look similar to Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's eyes.

I stared deadly at him. "Well, what about you? We have every right to be here since we're the groom's daughters."

Then a familiar voice spoke, "Hey, there." We looked behind us to find the our brothers. "Looking pretty cute there." The voice belonged to Tsubaki-san.

Azusa-san agreed, "Yeah, you two really look fantastic."

Kaname-san added, "Looking that cute, I feel like you might steal the spotlight."

Fuuto got in on this. "Well, I guess it's a case of fine feathers making a fine bird."

As well, as Ukyo-san. "It truly looks very good on both of you."

Of course, Hikaru-san talked. "That's Louis for you. Expertly done."

Louis-san said modestly, "Yup, you look cute, Chi-chan, Yu-chan."

Both Subaru-san and Yusuke-senpai blushed and said, "Y-yeah…"

Wata-chan cutely said, "Big Sis and Sissy look like princesses." Masaomi-san agreed.

Iori-san laughed a bit. "At this rate, everyone's going to be crazy for you." The guy from earlier looked confused and shouted 'Hey!' to them.

Tsubaki-san said, "Oh? There's a Natsume here."

He responded, "More like, you guys did this on purpose, didn't you? What's going on here? Explain." Guessing from what Tsubaki-san said, he's the last edition to the Asahina brothers.

Ema-nee also said, "Um, I'm also not familiar with who…"

I interrupted her, "I'm just gonna take a wild guess. Is he another of you Asahina brothers?"

Tsubaki-san said while wrapping around his arm around the guy, "Your absolutely right, Yume-chan! Just let me add to that. This is Natsume, me and Azusa's little brother."

Azusa-san added, "We're triplets."

Ema-nee and I both said, "Triplets?!"

Tsubaki-san said, "Yup! Me and Azusa are identical twins. Natsume's a fraternal brother from a different egg." Ema-nee and I were shocked.

Masaomi-san said, "Now, you've met everyone."

Wata-chan exclaimed, "The brothers are complete!" We still continued standing looking at our new complete set of brothers.

* * *

After the matrimony, Ema-nee and I just sat down. Ema-nee was getting all fuzzy feeling and talking how she can't wait for her 'big day' to come while Juli was spouting out how she's still way too young for that. "I'm gonna go looks for Rai, Ema-nee. It's finally time for Dad and him to meet." Ema-nee gave me a simple 'Good luck.'

I continued searching and in the process bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry I wasn- Eh, Ahhhhhh!" It was Fuuto! **Argh, why is it always me?!**

"You should be more careful, Lil Sis. If you're looking for Miwa and Rintarou, there over there.", he said.

"No. I'm not looking for them. I'm on a search to find my boyfriend.", I told him.

He looked at me funny. "Boyfriend?" **Please, not this again! (A/N: Referring to chapter 2)**

"If you're trying to be funny, now's not the time! I was going to have him meet Dad and Miwa-san. Now, bye!" I tried leaving but…

"Hey, I'll help you. He must be very important to you, Lil Sis. Tell me what he looks like." Wow, that's the nicest thing, by far, that he's done for me.

"He has solid black hair, sapphire blue eyes, a good, bust figure, and he's slightly taller than Yusuke-senpai.", I instructed him. We continued walking on with no luck. **Rai, where are you? I know I saw you in the chapel.**

"Mei-chan?"** Ah! That's him! **I turned around and I was right!

"Rai! There you are! I've been searching for you for a while.", I told him.

He scratched his head and apologized, "I'm really sorry, Mei-chan!" He looked at Fuuto. "Why is Asakura Fuuto with you?"

I explained to him, "That's his stage name. His real name is Asahina Fuuto, one of my new step brothers. Fuuto this Takato Mirai, my boyfriend. And Rai, Fuuto."

"It's really nice to meet you! I would never have guessed you would turn out be Mei-chan's new brother! Please take care of me!", Rai said in his childish, cute voice.

Fuuto kept staring but finally shook Rai's hand and said, irritated, "Likewise." Hey! **Try showing more respect! Please don't let Rai notice.**

"Wow! I'm really shaking the hand of an idol! I have accomplished something some will never do!", Rai said. These are the times I'm glad Rai is oblivious.

* * *

We finally went outside in the garden for lunch. There, I found everyone sitting together in one big table. **Take a deep breath and calm down. **"Um, Dad, everyone, I'd like you to meet, Takato Mirai.", I said. Everyone stared at him. **Someone, anyone, say something!**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! I'm the man your daughter has been dating. I must say, you have raised a fine, fiery daughter. Please give me your blessing.", Rai said.

Dad continued to stare. "**Sigh** First, you show up in a different style. Now, you have a boyfriend. Where has my little adventurer gone!" He was whining.

"Dad! If I want to dress up nicely I could! Geez, this is what happens when you're gone all the time. And suck it up this is your wedding day!", I lectured him. Despite his age, Dad can be a bit childish.

"Haha, that's my girl! Alright, you may continue dating, but I'll have your brothers give me full reports on him!", Dad said.

"Don't worry! We'll be keeping a close eye on him! No PDA alright you two!", Kaname-san said. Everyone else started saying things similar.

"Geez, you guys! I'm almost at the age of marraige! Stop babying me!", I whined. Everyone laughed. But I could feel the intense aura coming from somewhere.** (A/N: Just a FYI, Yume… It's Fuuto)**

* * *

After all that drama, we started doing other things they do at weddings like the bride and groom cut the cake, etc. Ema-nee started taking pictures of everyone at random times, of course one including an embarrassing picture of me and Rai feeding each other.

Fuuto just kept staring daggers at Rai. **What the hell is his problem?! **I grabbed his arm and said, "Can you come with me for a moment, new brother of mine?" And I pulled him away from the party. "What's wrong with you?! You keep giving Rai deadly looks!"

"**Sigh** You really don't get acting, do you, Lil Sis?", he told me, "He's just fooling you. There's no guy who is as childish as him!"

I didn't to want hear anymore. "Look! If you want to be that way, then just do it to me. There are three people I never want you to look down on: Dad, Ema-nee, and Rai! Now goodbye!" Really, he'll never change.

* * *

Soon it was the bouquet toss. Ema-nee forced me to do it with her. I might as well it's not like I'll catch it. Then, Miwa-san threw the bouquet. To my surprise, Ema-nee was the one to catch it. **What?! No, no, no, no, NO! Now how am I suppose to relax!**

Then all the guys started coming. Tsubaki-san the first to speak, "Congratulations! It's settled the next bride is you! Maybe I'll put in a reservation." I stood in front of her. **No way, am I letting any of you marry Ema-nee!**

"Tsubaki, let's leave that sort of thing for another time.", Azusa-san lectured him.

Tsubaki-san continued. "What? Another time? Like when?"

Kaname-san tried calming him down. "Okay, now, leave it at that for today."

Masaomi-san cleared his throat. "Well then… Allow us to say this formally, once again…"

Uyko-san said, "We apologize for doing it in this setting, but…"

Hikaru-san interrupted, "It's because we're in this setting, right?"

Yusuke-senpai said nervously, "This is a little embarrassing, but…"

Iori-san finished for him, "This is how we feel."

Wata-chan cheered, "Ready! Set!"

"Welcome to the Asahina family!", they all said. Ema-nee smiled while I still shot daggers.

Rai came up to me. "I really wished it was you who caught the bouquet, Mei-chan. Maybe at your sister's wedding you'll catch it.", Rai said innocently.

"There is no way…", I started quietly, my bangs covering my eyes. "There is no way I'm letting them touch Ema-nee!", I screamed while everyone started to stare.

* * *

**Just to tell you know why Yume said she was 'at the age of marraige.' In Japan, a girl can get married when they are 16 and a guy is 18. Well that was funny but it's not over folks!**

* * *

Special POV: Fuuto

Ah geez! That was really tiring! I hate being forced to wear tuxedos. But now, Lil Sis and I are really family. It'll be fun to tease her. Maybe in the process I'll make her fall in love with me. As I was walking, I noticed the little flower was searching around. She must be looking for Miwa and Rintarou. I waited there as she bumped into me. "Ah, sorry I wasn- Eh, Ahhhhhh!", she said. **How cute!**

"You should be more careful, Lil Sis. If you're looking for Miwa and Rintarou, there over there.", I say to her while pointing my thumb behind me.

She looked annoyed. "No. I'm not looking for them. I'm on a search to find my boyfriend." I froze at hearing that last word.

To make sure I wasn't having hearing problems I ask, "Boyfriend?"

She glared at me. "If you're trying to be funny, now's not the time! I was going to have him meet Dad and Miwa-san. Now, bye!" I unconsciously grab her arm.

At the spur of the moment I said, "Hey, I'll help you. He must be very important to you, Lil Sis. Tell me what he looks like." **This must be a joke. No one should have any interest in her except me.**

"He has solid black hair, sapphire blue eyes, a good, bust figure, and he's slightly taller than Yusuke-senpai." Figures the information she'd give me wouldn't be helpful. We kept walking and walking. I swear, we have passed five guys with that description but apparently none of them were him.

Then we heard a voice. "Mei-chan?" Who's that? I decided to shake it off but she turned around.

"Rai! There you are! I've been searching for you for a while." **That's him?! And why does he call you 'Mei-chan?' That's a stupid nickname!** **(A/N: Well, excuse me for thinking it up, last minute!)**

He idiotically scratched his head. "I'm really sorry, Mei-chan!" He looked at me. "Why is Asakura Fuuto with you?" He had a look of anguish.** (A/N: I had originally wanted Fuuto to say, 'It's because we are having an affair! Yup, she's tired of you.' But I got lazy :P So imagine him doing it in your head)**

I was going to explain but she talked first. "That's his stage name. His real name is Asahina Fuuto, one of my new step brothers. Fuuto, this Takato Mirai, my boyfriend. And Rai, Fuuto." Honestly, now that word leaves an awful taste in my mouth.** (A/N: He means boyfriend.)**

"It's really nice to meet you! I would never have guessed you would turn out be Mei-chan's new brother! Please take care of me!", he said in a fake tone. Oh, she knows when I'm acting but not him?!

I just stared for a minute then said in an irritated voice, "Likewise."

"Wow! I'm really shaking the hand of an idol! I have accomplished something some will never do!", he said in that same tone. **Ugh, she really has bad taste in men.**

* * *

We finally came into the garden to eat lunch. There I see all my idiotic brothers. "Um, Dad, everyone, I'd like you to meet, Takato Mirai.", she said nervously while everyone remained quiet. **Ooh, I hope something happens.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! I'm the man your daughter has been dating. I must say, you have raised a fine, fiery daughter. Please give me your blessing.", that guy said so fake.

Then Rintarou spoke, "**Sigh** First, you show up in a different style. Now, you have a boyfriend. Where has my little adventurer gone!" **What?**

"Dad! If I want to dress up nicely I could! Geez, this is what happens when you're gone all the time. And suck it up this is your wedding day!" **Huh?!**

"Haha, that's my girl! Alright, you may continue dating, but I'll have your brothers give me full reports on him!" How can this be! How do you not see the facade he's pulling. I just ignored everyone talking. No way am I letting this continue. **(A/N: See, I told you, Yume. It was Fuuto.)**

* * *

After that nonsense, I pulled away Mirai from her. "Hey, is it okay if I talk with you, Mirai-san?" He followed me while I led him away from the party. "So how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Pardon me for asking, but what do you absolutely mean?", he said again in that fake innocent voice.

"Drop the act, okay? I know your character, but my new 'sister' is too idiotic to see. For now, I won't intrude since your on their good side. But if you dare break her heart, you won't be just feeling the wrath of Satan. You'll be feeling the wrath of the Asahina brothers. Now, you may go mingle." I left him. **Tch, if I didn't have work I'd keep an eye on him 24/7. (A/N: Rai is actually like that, a childish guy! Something happens later on with Yume and Mirai. Not because she found out his true character but something happens. Of course, it won't be until later, later)**

* * *

**Yeah, now it's over… maybe**

* * *

Extra: The things everyone was saying about Yume and Mirai.

Kaname: Don't worry! We'll be keeping a close eye on him! No PDA, alright, you two!

Tsubaki: Aw! Yume-chan really does have a boyfriend!

Azusa: Oh, well. We were just a little late.

Wataru: Wow! Mi-tan is really handsome, like a prince!

Masaomi: Yes, Wataru. And Yume-chan is the princess.

Louis: Well, please take care of Yu-chan, Mirai-kun.

Natsume: I really don't understand the situation.

Hikaru: So, Lil Sister has become a real women, ne?

Ukyo: Everyone, settle down, you're making them uncomfortable.

Subaru (whisper): So she's taken…

Iori: What was that, Subaru-nii-san?

Subaru: N-nothing! Anyways, are we sure we're fine with this?!

Yusuke: I couldn't care less about that brat, Suba-nii.

Ema: Geez, everyone, calm down. Yume-chan is free to date anyone she wants.

Miwa: Rintarou, you need to stop sulking. You're going to have to let go eventually.

Rintarou: But…! She would always praise her Papa whenever he came back from his adventures. But now Yume won't even look at me and she calls me 'Dad' instead of 'Papa!'

* * *

**Now we're done… Till next time! Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Events and Games are Boring

**How y'all doin'! I thank you for all the reviews! Now read!**

**Disclaimer: I'm wondering if I should stop this. I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san invited Yusuke-senpai, Ema-nee, and me to an announcement event of the video game Ema-nee loves to play. Tsubaki-san started, "Welcome to the morning session of the announcement event for the new game 'Panzer of the Dead!'" He took a dramatic pause while all the fan girls were yelling his name. "I'm Asahina Tsubaki and I play the role of Walter Schoif."

Azusa-san joined in, "And I'm Asahina Azusa, and I play the role of Michael Wittmann. I hope you enjoy everything we have prepared for you today." Ema-nee was really happy and excited. Yusuke-senpai was really annoyed and irritated. As for me, I just have a blank face. Seriously, these girls admire them so much when they don't even know a lot about those two. I heard Yusuke-senpai mutter something but just decide to ignore it.

After the event, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san just toast with water bottles. "Come on, toast with us.", Tsubaki-san said.

Ema-nee sort of blushed, "But I'm not involved…" As usual, I am just quiet.

"You're our little sister, so you're totally a part of this.", he said to her and he handed the both of us tea. "Are you okay with tea?" We both grabbed it and said the normal 'Thanks.' "So did you two have fun?"

I replied first, "Not really. I dislike the idea of big crowds, irritating sounds, and bright lights." The whole reason I came was to guard Ema-nee. I'm not leaving her alone with three guys, one, already having a crush on her.

Ema-nee stated, "Sorry for Yume-chan! She's actually been to one of these before. It's my first time. Yume-chan and I originally planned to go to one, but I got a fever. I didn't want to ruin Yume-chan's fun so I allowed her to go." True story, I still feel guilty for leaving Ema-nee alone. Juli scolded me hard that day. "It was especially fun since I really love video games. By the way, when is it going to be released?"

"I think it's this year", Tsubaki-san answered her, "I'll get the details from Natsume."

I stared at him. "Natsume-san?"

"Yeah, because his company is the one making this game. I know! I'll tell him to send a disc of the game in development. So just leave it to me.", Tsubaki-san said. Ema-nee was really happy. Me? Well, to be honest, I am a bit happy.

"Excuse me, but I'm here, too.", Yusuke-senpai said. Welcome to my world.

Tsubaki-san said, "What? You're still here?"

He was taken aback. "Anyways, you're toasting and all you've got is water and tea."

Azusa-san told him while throwing a tea at him, "We have the afternoon session coming up."

Tsubaki-san added to that, "Besides, we've got an important audition, so no alchohol for us."

"An important audition?", Ema-nee asked.

"Yeah, it's still top secret, so I can't tell you the title, but the anime that got us into being voice actors got greenlit to do a new series, and they're holding an audition for the lead role.", Tsubaki-san said. I perked my ears at the word anime.

Azusa-san said, "More like just you and not 'us.'"

Tsubaki-san replied, "I set out to become a voice actor and that influenced you to become one, too, so it's the same thing, right?"

Yusuke thought aloud, "The show that led you to become a voice actor… Oh, that…" But he was interrupted by Tsubaki-san.

"I told you it's top secret, didn't I? You better not talk about it at school or anything until it's announced." He just said 'Yeah.'

"May I ask what it is? I really love anime!", I said cheerfully.

"Nope! No special treatments, even for you, Yume-chan!", Tsubaki-san said. I pouted at him but quickly stopped because I got a text from Rai. 'Hey, Mei-chan! Sorry I couldn't go to the event with you. But look at this cake! It'd be great if you could help me make it for Christmas!' The cake was a three cake stack with beautiful Christmas designs. It did look interesting to make. "What are ya you looking at?", Tsubaki-san asked.

"Oh, this? Rai was asking if I could help him make this cake.", I said as I showed them the picture, "Now that I remember, Rai was actually asking me if he could spend Christmas with us since his parents suddenly got called for work overseas. So can he?" Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san weren't too sure, Yusuke-senpai was doing his usual 'I don't care' thing, and Ema-nee was fully on board. "Please! Maybe that way you can ask any concerns or questions from him!", I was truly and regrettably begging. "Well if you don't let him, I'll just go to his house for Christmas!" Finally, they agreed and I text Rai back.

"Anyways, back to the subject. I know for sure I'm getting this role. Once we get the roles, you two will be the first to know, so expect good news.", Tsubaki-san said. I was actually excited.

* * *

"We've return home!", Ema-nee and I said. Juli quickly ran to Ema-nee's shoulders.

"Chi, Yu! How was everything? Yu, Chi is alright, right? Tsubaki and Yusuke were with you, so I was worried." Ema-nee was telling Juli the event was lots of fun.

Ukyo-san then came up to us, "Would you mind if I leave things here with you? I have a trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it."

I answered him, "All right, leave everything to us, Ukyo-san!"

"Incidentally, Wataru is the only one who has finished eating. Tsubaki and Azusa both have work, Iori is attending lectures, Louis is working a late shift, and the schedule indicates they'll all be eating out. The rest of them do not appear to have anything going on, but no one has come home… I thought Yusuke was with you?"

Ema-nee responded, "Yusuke-kun said he was dropping by a bookstore to buy study guides."

Ukyo-san said, "If he intends to go to the same college as you, he will need to put in a certain amount of effort to do so, after all. I am relieved to hear that Yusuke seems aware of that in his own way." Suddenly, I got a text.

"Oh? It's from Fuuto. It reads, 'The taping for the year-end special is running late, so I'll be staying overnight toady.'" I didn't say the last line to them cause it said, 'Once I have time, let's watch another movie together, my adorable lil sis.' He's bringing back bad memories. Then, Ema-nee received a phone call. Apparently, it was from the depraved monk, Kaname-san.

In the middle of it, Juli grabbed the phone saying, "You damn degenerate monk! Stay in your temple and don't come out!" Then he hung up. That must have hurt Kaname-san's ears. Then another call came. "Wha-?! The bastard doesn't know when to stop!" Ema-nee answered it find out it was Masaomi-san. "That seemingly harmless eldest son, huh? But he's a damn scoundrel, calling Chi directly!", is what Juli said. I swear, he uses way more curse words than I do.

Ema-nee told Ukyo-san, "It seems Masaomi-san will be staying at the hospital again today."

Ukyo-san looked really depressed. "I see. But why are they telling you two? Such calls had always used to come to me, so… Then, I will leave the rest to you." Aw, poor Ukyo-san. He feels unwanted. He started walking up the stairs while Subaru-san had just come home.

I said to him, "Welcome back, Subaru-san. It looks like the three of us will have to eat together since everyone else will be home late today." He looked nervous. "Come on, Ema-nee, we should prepare dinner."

When we were at the table, Subaru-san ate very quickly. Ema-nee and I just stared at him. Wow, he must be really nervous to eat that fast. "Thanks for the food.", he said and left. Honestly, such a restless guy. I know it feels awkward but calm down! He turned around and said to us, "Right now, I've been dropped from the line-up and I'm not in any games, but I'll get back in the regular line-up for sure, so… When I do, I want you two, to come see me play." Wow, such a daring statement. He really wants to show off in front of Ema-nee.

* * *

The next day, after coming home from school, Ema-nee had gotten the disc from Nastume-san. As if planned, Tsubaki-san had passed by.

Ema-nee called out to him, "Oh, Tsubaki-san. The game arrived from Natsume-san." He gave a small smile and left. I feel as if something happened and it's not a good thing.

Then Azusa-san came and asked, "Have you two seen Tsubaki?"

I answered him, "He just went out…" I paused for a moment believing my suspicions were correct. "Did something happen?" But he didn't answer me and went to look for Tsubaki-san.

Ignoring what just happened, Ema-nee and I went to her room to the play demo game. "We're home, Juli.", Ema-nee said in a depressing tone.

Juli got worried and asked, "Is something the matter?"

Ema-nee said, "Yeah, we Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san downstairs, but… Things seemed kind of strange…"

Juli responded, "Those guys are always strange. By the way, what's that, Chi?"

"This? Natsume-san sent me a disc of the game in development.", Ema-nee said a bit more cheerful. We sat down on the floor while Ema-nee started playing the game. The game is about switching from tank to tank to survive a battlefield crawling with zombies. Juli was complaining how that game is in poor taste. Then he started hissing once he heard Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's voices.

Ema-nee started talking, "I don't really know, but… I can't believe I'm feeling so moved by a zombie game… Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san really are both amazing." I already knew how amazing their voices are by watching so much anime.

* * *

**It's true for me too! I've researched what animes their voice actors have been in and they are awesome! Well, you know the usual! Favorite, Follow, or Review! Look forward to Yume finally call everyone with a 'nii' at the end of everyone's name! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Accept or Reject?

**Me: Lalala~! *typing***

**Sis: HEY! Where's the new chapter!**

**Me: Read below this!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict. Please don't sue.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to see that Ema-nee was still playing the game. "I get wiped out in the desert zone no matter how matter times I try!", Ema-nee complained.

"**Yawn** Ema-nee did you play that game the whole night?", I asked.

"Yeah, I'm really having trouble in the desert zone.", she answered. I looked at the table and saw a business card.

"Maybe we should call Natsume-san and ask. Tell him we'll meet up after school.", I told her. **Though, I wonder if he'd really be any help.**

Ema-nee and I were able to meet up with him. Though, we had to wait a bit. "I can't relax.", Ema-nee muttered.

"Why is that? Is it because we haven't talked to him since the wedding?", I asked. She nodded. **Well, I am a bit nervous, too. Natsume-san seems the most intimidating of the Asahina brothers.**

After a few minutes, Natsume-san walked into the café. "You two got here awfully early. Did you wait long?", he asked us.

Ema-nee answered, "Oh, no…" Truth be told, we've been waiting here for half an hour.

Then voices came, "Get out! Is that guy hot or what?"

"He's also meeting up with two girls. Must be a player." I really hate it when girls gossip. Those types of girls are the ones that make every other normal girl look bad. I looked at Ema-nee to see her blush. **Ugh! Why do people do this to my sister?!**

"Ema, you look flushed. Do you have a fever or something?", Natsume-san asked.

I answered for Ema-nee, "No, she's just nervous. We haven't talked with you since the wedding, is all." I lied to him, of course. He might have not heard what those other customers were saying.

"Hmm? You guys haven't ordered yet? What would you like?", he asked.

Ema-nee was the one to respond, "It's alright. We were the ones who asked you to come, so we'll pay." The one thing I'll never forgive myself for is having someone else paying for me. I'm the type of person who likes doing things for themselves.

"Good attitude. If you'd planned to make me pay from the start, I wouldn't have stood for it, but it's fine. I'll treat you two. Pick whatever you like." **Hmm, he's very generous, but it makes me feel guilty.**

"You can pay for Ema-nee but not me. I feel as if I'll regret you paying for me because I'm just that person.", I said with a smile.

"Alright. How are things at home?", he asked.

Ema-nee answered, "Oh, yes, it's been about 3 months, so we've gotten pretty used to things." He was happy about that. Ema-nee, I am glad to say, you are safe from him. **(A/N: Think again, Yume. Have you seen episode 10 and 12? You'll be pissed.)**

"So Ema, where are you stuck?", he asked Ema-nee while we were eating our food. The two ordered tea. I did the same except I also asked for a thin slice of strawberry cake. It's my favorite flavor.

Ema-nee told him, "The desert zone. I defeated all the mobs, but I didn't gain any levels, and I can't beat the final boss, no matter what I do."

Natsume-san spoke again saying, "You've put an awful lot of hours into it. But unless you level up in the previous zone you won't be able to beat the desert zone." Ema-nee grabbed her notepad and wrote the things he said. "But if you can't beat it. I'm afraid we'll have to make changes to the desert zone. "

She looked up at him surprised, "What? I'm the benchmark?"

He simply responded, "There aren't too many people who'll pour as much energy into games as you do. Making video games is still a business, so we need to be able to count on a certain numbers of players." After, stating that, he received a phone call. **Yummy! This is gotta be one the best strawberry cakes I've tasted!** "Azusa?"

I gulped up my last bite, "Azusa-san?"

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Huh? Tsubaki? No, I don't know. Has he called? No, not really. Got it. If he calls… What the heck was that?" **It's sort of hard for me to believe that he's the youngest of the triplets.**

Ema-nee asked, "What's the matter?"

"Tsubaki apparently didn't come home yesterday and Azusa seems worried. Wait, do you two know anything?" We looked at each other, remembering what happened yesterday.

I responded, "Tsubaki-san went out early yesterday evening and Azusa-san went after him, but… Do you suppose something happened?"

Natsume-san stared pretty seriously, "Could it be… about that?"

Ema-nee asked, "Do you have an idea?"

He said, "Ah, well…"

"Please tell us, we're worried too.", I told him.

"Well, the truth is, I heard something at work. It was about an anime show." I perked my ears. I have a serious obsession over anime. **(A/N: You're not alone! There are plenty out there who feel the same!)** "We're a video game company, but a lot of our projects use voice actors, too, so we hear all kinds of things through those channels. It hasn't been officially announced yet, so I won't name the title, but a certain anime is the reason Tsubaki got into voice acting and a new series got greenlit for that anime."

Ema-nee gasped, "The two of them told us about how they were auditioning for that show."

"I see. And ever since the news came out, Tsubaki's been saying he wants to play the lead. He's popular right now, so the producer seemed enthusiastic about it, too… But when the cast was announced, the lead had gone to another voice actor. In the end, Tsubaki wasn't chosen."

I was shocked, "What? Why not?"

He continued, "A lot goes into it, like how his voice balances with the other actors."

Ema-nee looked really sad. "Tsubaki-san wanted that role so badly, too…"

Again, he continued, "And that's not the end of the story. The voice actor that was chosen to play the lead instead of Tsubaki was Azusa."

I said, "What? But Azusa-san said he was auditioning for a different role."

"It's not unusual to win a different role than the one you auditioned for.", he said.

Ema-nee responded, "But the two of them are brothers and if it's a role that has a special meaning for Tsubaki-san, it can't be so easy to rationalize like that…"

"I won't say I'm entirely unsympathetic, but I question the idea of agonizing over this sort of thing. He's been chosen, so it's his job as a professional to live up to those expectations. But well, just leave me alone. There's nothing big brotherly abouts guys in their 20s having their teenage little sisters worrying about them."

* * *

"You really don't have to walk us back.", I said to him. I bet he's underestimating us.

"Just until we get to the station. It's dark already, after all.", Natsume-san responded, "As a big brother, I could hardly abandon my underage little sisters."

Ema-nee started talking as well, "I guess the city is in Christmas mode already." I nodded.

"Do you have plans?", he asked us.

I answered first, "I'm having my boyfriend spend Christmas with everyone since his parents are suddenly working overseas. And what about you Natsume-san?"

"Come on, Christmas is when toy makers take in their biggest profits. There's no way I can take time off at a busy time like that.", he said then looked at Ema-nee carefully. "Do you always wear your hair up like that?" She nodded. "Well, here." He wrapped his scarf around Ema-nee's neck. "It's a little early to call it a Christmas present, but I can't do anything for you on the day of, so this is in lieu of that. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you, Yume."

I smiled at him, "It's okay! I enjoy the cold, but you could do me a favor. Is it alright if I call you 'Natsu-nii?'"

He looked taken aback, "Sure, go ahead. Well, later then. Can't afford to be catching any colds in this busy time." He patted our heads and left. Ema-nee held onto the scarf and smiled. I smiled for a minute and realized something. **Argh! Why didn't I notice?! He could be planning to do something to Ema-nee!** I pulled Ema-nee away so she would stop staring at Natsu-nii.

* * *

When we arrived close to the house, we saw Azusa-san. "Azusa-san? What are you doing out in the cold?", I asked.

He noticed us and said, "Oh, welcome back. I just felt like coming out here. I couldn't relax in my room."

Ema-nee got worried, "If you catch a cold, it will affect your work."

He looked down. "I don't have any work that would have a problem with that."

I said without thinking, "But the new anime…" and I covered my mouth.

He was depressed, "You heard from Natsume, didn't you? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm planning to turn down that role anyway." I was taken aback and let out a gasp. "You heard, didn't you? I can't do it."

I spoke again, "You're fine with that?" He turned his head to me. "Even if it is for Tsubaki-san's sake…" I took a pause. "Turning down a role in deference to someone else is…"

He interrupted and said angrily, "Keep mouthing off and I'm going to get angry. That role belongs to Tsubaki." He really is a Tsukkomi and it terrifies me.

Even still I couldn't stand for this and said what Natsu-nii had explained. "You were the one chosen, Azusa-san. You must understand the significance of being chosen. Besides, your voice is really admirable. So…"

"That's enough!" I was really frightened now. "No matter what anyone says, that's the one role I can't do. I absolutely can't do it. So, I'm turning it down. I won't do it. Besides, once I turn it down, the role will…"

Ema-nee started talking as well. "Even if you turn it down and Tsubaki-san were to be chosen… How should I say this… I kind of think Tsubaki-san wouldn't be happy…"

He turned around again and said, "That's not true…"

"I wouldn't be happy." It was Tsubaki-san.

We turned our heads and saw him with his left hand on his hip. "Tsubaki-san!", Ema-nee and I said. Azusa-san said the same thing but quieter.

"Aw, man. And here I spent the whole night awake, thinking about how to talk you into it…", Tsubaki-san said while walking towards us, "I was going to come out at the end and set you straight. My moment in the spotlight. But it's kind of like you two took it from me." He walked up closer to Azusa-san. "Azusa, do it for me. I don't want it to be anybody else. I'm your number one fan in the whole wide world, so I want to hear it. Will you let me hear that role in your voice, Azusa?"

He seemed dazed. "Tsubaki… All right." Then the two hugged. I'll never understand the love of twins.

"Thanks, Azusa."

"I'll put on my best performance."

Tsubaki-san put his hands on his cheeks. "Damn straight. I wouldn't let you get away with a half-ass performance. Then let's pinky-swear." They crossed their pinkies and made their promise. "Come on, go call your manager right away. And get it settled. Okay?" He nodded and left.

"I'm going inside as well. This cold is more than I can handle.", and I bid farewell to Tsubaki-san.

* * *

"Um, Azusa-san?", I asked.

"Yes, Yume-chan?"

"Thank goodness! I thought you were still angry with me for speaking my mind.", I said.

"Ah, sorry there. I didn't mean to scare you. You were just trying to help. Thank you."

I smiled. "I really do admire your voice, Azusa-san. I've heard it in many animes, as well as Tsubaki-san's. Let me tell you a little secret. I actually like yours more." He was surprised. "When I first heard your voice I thought, 'Wow! His voice is so cool!' I thought the same with Tsubaki-san but yours had a much different feeling. Your voice was so calming and when I couldn't sleep, I'd listen to your voice. After, finding out you two would be my new brothers, I started trying to make you two equals. But, to be honest, your voice will always be my favorite!", I confessed. **It's really true! **"Also, I'm not sure if this is the right time, but… Is it alright if I call you Azu-nii? I want to get into the spirit of being a part of the family."

He smiled his usual gentle smile and hugged me. "You don't need to ask me or everyone else. You're our important little sister, Yume-chan. Come on, I wanna hear it."

"A-Azu-nii.", I whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Azu-nii, you're hugging me a bit too tight."

"But let me hold you for just one more moment." My heart was beating abnormally. I've never felt this before. Finally, we broke apart. "Good night, Yume-chan." And he kissed me on the cheek. I stood there stunned.

"Wow! Azu-nii is really warm, isn't he Ema-nee?" There was no response. "Huh? Ema-nee? Where are you?! And where's Tsuba-nii?!" **Dammit! I let my guard down again!**

* * *

**You wouldn't be happy if you knew what was going on behind your back, Yume.**

**There another chapter done! Ahh, I was upset that in the anime, Azusa didn't get to kiss the heroine like Tsubaki and Natsume. All he gets is a stupid hug! Though, I didn't make it better. I just added a kiss on the cheek. Well just do the usual. Favorite, Follow, or Review! Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Kiss

**Decided to do this for laughs! The whole chapter will be told in script form.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

Yume: Do I look weird with this hairstyle?

Louis: No, of course not. Yu-chan is always very cute.

Ema: Yume-chan, don't be so pessimistic. Mirai-kun will love you in any style or fashion.

Yume: I guess you're right as always, Ema-nee.

Narrator: It is Christmas Eve, in the Asahina household. Our heroine, Yume, is getting worried over the outfits she will be wearing for the party.

Yume: It's still really sad. Dad and Mom aren't here, Masa-nii has a shift at the hospital, and Natsu-nii doesn't live with us. I really wanted everyone to gather.

Ema: Don't worry, Yume-chan. It'll be the first Christmas we'll be spending it with our siblings!

Juli: Chi is correct. However, those animal brothers could be plotting to put something in your drinks and drug you, Chi!

Ema: Oh, Juli.

Yume: *phone rings* Hello?

Mirai: Mei-chan? I'm outside waiting. Is everything set?

Yume: Yup! I've bought the ingredients and supplies for the cake! I'll go get you!

Mirai: Wow! You're new house is really huge!

Yume: I wouldn't say it like that…

Mirai: You changed your hair again?

Yume: Louis-nii did it for me. He's a hairstylist. Why is it weird?

Mirai: No. Not at all. I'm just jealous you let someone else touch your hair is all.

Yume: I'm sorry, Rai! It doesn't really mean anything to me!

Narrator: Then, Kaname came downstairs.

Kaname: Well, if it isn't Mi-chan.

Mirai: Sorry to intrude on your Christmas with your family. But I really wanted to spend this joyful time of year with the person I love most! *hugs Yume from behind*

Yume: R-Rai!

Kaname: That is cute and all but no PDA. Remember?

Yume: Anyways, Rai and I were making a cake for this fine evening. So no one interrupt us.

Ema: If you need help, I am always available.

Mirai: Don't worry, Ema-san! Mei-chan and I got this one in the bag!

Narrator: In the middle of mixing, Wataru came.

Wataru: Ah! Mi-tan is here! Can you play with me, Mi-tan?!

Mirai: Sorry, Taru-chan! Right now, Mi-tan is helping your Sissy.

Wataru: Is that how it is? Sorry, Mi-tan. Sorry, Sissy.

Yume: It's okay, Wata-chan! We promise we'll play with you later, okay?

Wataru: Okay!

Narrator: When putting the cakes in the oven, Ukyo had come as well.

Ukyo: Oh? Mirai-kun, good evening. How is the cake coming along?

Yume: Everything's fine, Kyo-nii! After this is done baking, we were going to let it cool then decorate.

Ukyo: Ah, I see. If anything happens, I'm here at your assistance.

Mirai: It's okay, Ukyo-san. This is a time for Mei-chan and me to bond.

Narrator: After the baking and cooling, Mirai and Yume were about to decorate, but…

Tsubaki: Yu-me-chan! *scares Yume*

Yume: Waah! *glares* Tsuba-nii! Please don't interrupt us! You almost made me mess up the cake!

Tsubaki: But you were ignoring me! You care more about your boyfriend than your big brother!

Azusa: Tsubaki… *hits Tsubaki's head* Sorry about Tsubaki, Mirai-kun. He doesn't know when to stop fooling around.

Mirai: It's alright, Azusa-san. I'd probably do the same if I were Mei-chan's brother. She's the cutest thing in the whole world.

Yume: I'm not that cute!

Mirai: You just proved it by how you blushed!

Narrator: Once the cake was done, everyone gathered. The cake had designs like Christmas trees, presents, decorative lights, and Santa for decoration.

Mirai: I really hope you like the cake Mei-chan and I made!

Iori: It looks like a piece of art. I've been wondering, Mirai-san. Why do you call Yume-san, Mei-chan?

Mirai: I thought it would be weird if I called her 'Me-chan.' So I chose 'Mei-chan.' I think it's a cute name.

Fuuto: What is so cute about about that name. It's such a stupid one!

Yume: Fuuto! Don't be rude! Sorry, Rai! You don't need his or anyone's opinion. You were the one who gave me the nickname, and I really love it!

Yusuke: That's so cliché…

Yume: Well, at least I'm honest about my feelings. How is your love life? If you even have one…

Ukyo: Okay, that's enough for now, you two. Let's not put your efforts to waste!

Narrator: When everything settled down…

Yume: You can stay if you want, Rai!

Rai: It's okay, Mei-chan! I've already gotten my Christmas present and that was spending time with you. Anyways… *pulls out small box* Merry Chirstmas!

Narrator: Inside was a pendent necklace with a peridot stone.

Mirai: It's still early for me to give you a ring. But at least this way, I've marked you as mine.

Yume: Thanks, Rai! I love it! You remembered my birth stone.

Mirai: And one more thing…

Narrator: Mirai pulls Yume and kisses her.

Mirai: Your first kiss. Good night!

Narrator: It now became midnight and our heroine is having a hard time sleeping.

Yume (thoughts): I finally got my first kiss! Rai… I really can't sleep. I guess I'll make some tea to calm down.

Narrator: When Yume was drinking her tea, Tsubaki came down.

Tsubaki: Yume-chan? Why are you up so late?

Yume: Oh, Azu-nii… Just having thoughts about tonight. This was the best Christmas I've had!

Tsubaki: Oh… *stares* Where'd you get that necklace? You didn't have it on earlier.

Yume: This? Rai gave it to me when he was leaving and…

Tsubaki: And?

Yume: *blushes* Nothing! Well, it's just… Before he left, he gave me my first kiss. That's the true reason I can't sleep.

Tsubaki: So, he took your first kiss, huh? *walks up to Yume*

Yume: Tsuba-nii?

Tsubaki: Then, I'll be doing this.

Narrator: Tsubaki kissed Yume.

Tsubaki: Good night, Yume-chan. Sweet dreams.

Yume (thoughts): What just happened? No… this is just a dream. Nothing but a weird dream.

* * *

**My sister thought it'd be a good idea to make Yume and Tsubaki kiss. For once, I agreed! Favorite, Follow, or Review! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Awkward Family Time

**Just read!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

"Ahh!", was what Ema-nee said. Everyone got worried. "Sorry to worry you. There aren't any ingredients for dinner."

Azu-nii said, "Seems like there's no Kyo-nii today."

Masa-nii explained, "Right now, he's in a middle of a case."

Tsuba-nii said, "It must be tough for Mr. Lawyer."

I said, "If you want, I'll go buy it now." I went to go change but Tsuba-nii stopped me.

"Today is only us and Subaru, so isn't it fine that we eat out?"

Wata-chan got excited. "We're eating out? At a family restaurant?"

Azu-nii said, "Eating at a family restaurant is wearisome."

Then Wata-chan said, "Then let's go flower viewing! We haven't gone flower viewing yet!" The he started chanting, "Flower viewing! Flower viewing! Flower viewing!" on and on.

Azu-nii sighed, "I guess it's alright."

Masa-nii said, "Seeing the cherry blossoms in the evening is a good idea."

Ema-nee started, "But Subaru-san is…"

Tsuba-nii said, "We'll contact him in advance, so it's alright. On top of that, I'll invite Natsume since he seems to be free."

Wata-chan ran up to me. "Let's go, let's go, flower viewing, Sissy!"

"Okay, Wata-chan! Ema-nee and I will make fried chicken. We'll at least make that.", I said. Wata-chan started chanting on 'Sissy's fried chicken!'

Masa-nii stood up and said, "Just having food brought from a convenience store would not be fulfilling, so I'll ask you to do that." Then he grabbed onto Wata-chan, because he kept running around. That's funny and cute at the same time.

Azu-nii turned around and said, "Please don't forget the beer as well!"

"Is it okay if I invite Rai? He really wants to get close to the Asahina family. He keeps saying 'One day, Mei-chan and I will open a restaurant together and have two kids! But to do that first we need permission from your brothers!'", I said in my best impression of Rai.

Masa-nii said, "Sure, Mirai-kun seems like a safe kid, and you've already invited him to Christmas. Go ahead." I smiled and pulled my phone to text Rai.

* * *

We met up with Rai at the flower viewing, "I'm glad you could make it, Rai! Sorry to have contacted you so late. Weren't you busy?"

Rai said with his childish smile, "No, I should be apologizing for intruding with your family time. Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

I was going to say something but Tsuba-nii beat me to it. "Well, if you feel that way you can go! Bye!"

"Geez, Tsuba-nii! It's okay, Rai! Aren't you the one who is always saying how you want to spend more time together with my brothers? I feel as if you're dating them instead of me."

"I won't apologize for anything since it's Mei-chan's fault for having such a cute jealous face.", he said.

"I'm not jealous or cute!", I screamed.

"Okay, okay. Mirai-kun you know Yume-chan gets sensitive real easily.", Ema-nee said.

"And I definitely do not get sensitive!", I was pouting.

"Well, that was fun and all but Yume-chan is starting to throw a fit.", Masa-nii said.

"Ugh, nevermind! Let's just set up the picnic.", I said.

"Ah! Sissy's face is red! Mi-tan got her embarrassed!" **Wata-chan not you too!**

* * *

After eating a bit, Tsuba-nii started singing out to everyone. Of course, there were many girls screaming. Ema-nee, Rai, and Wata-chan were laughing at his performance. Then Natsu-nii came. "Hey, Natsu-nii! You're pretty late!", I said to him.

He responded, "You're almost finished. It would have been fine if I didn't come."

"That's no good. It's only sometimes that we have events like this, so you should participate. Since Natsume lives alone, you are not very cooperative.", Azu-nii told his younger triplet.

"Yes, yes, cooperative.", he responded.

Soon, Tsuba-nii's performance finished. "Thank you, all you girls!"

Natsu-nii looked at the oldest triplet and said, "Good grief. No matter what age he is, Tsubaki is still noisy."

Azu-nii quoted, "'The soul of a three-year old until a hundred', or so they say."

"Oh, I see. Tsubaki-san is the optimistic one, Natsume-san is the pessimistic one, and Azusa-san is in the middle. Triplets are really cool!", Rai said happily.

"And you are… Rai was it?", Natsu-nii said.

"You may refer to him as 'Mirai' or 'Mirai-kun.' I'm the only one who can call him that.", I said bitterly.

"Just like I'm the only one who can call Mei-chan, 'Mei-chan.'", Rai said.

Ema-nee said, "Yes, yes. Here, Natsume-san. Please take it." She handed him some thing to drink. "We apologize for calling you out so suddenly since you are so busy with work." She picked up the fried chicken. "Here. It's ready-made, but…"

Wata-chan said, "The fried chicken was made by Big Sis and Sissy!"

Natsu-nii ate it and looked at Ema-nee. "Why are you looking at me with such a frantic face. It tastes good." Ema-nee was relieved and I didn't care. I don't need an opinion from someone who is very pessimistic.

"Huh? It seems as though we have run out of beverages.", I said, "Ema-nee, come on let's go get more drinks." I pulled her along.

"Do you want me to help, Mei-chan?"

"No, you stay here and interact with my brothers. Later." **(A/N: The time with Mirai and the brothers will be an extra at the end!)**

* * *

On the way, we saw Suba-nii. "Hey! Suba-nii!", I called to him.

"You two are alone?", he asked.

Ema-nee answered him, "We ran out of drinks, so…"

"Then, I'll help as well." And he started walking. **Learn how to talk to girls, Suba-nii!**

Ema-nee seemed upset, "Then, sorry for the trouble. You're tired after practice, but…"

"It'll be tough if you two do it by yourselves. Oh yeah. Ema, where is he? He's always with you.", he said.

"Are you talking about Juli? Juli is…" I can just imagine Juli freaking out right now saying that Ema-nee is here with the animal brothers.

After that awkward scene, another one followed. Maybe if I start a conversation this will be less awkward. "Isn't that heavy, Suba-nii?", I ask. He just replied with a 'No.' I stand corrected, this just got even more awkward. This intense atmosphere is really bugging me. Why does Suba-nii have to be the awkward one and why are we walking with him?

Then he finally said something, "Hey, I… It's about what I told you earlier on. Definitely come and see me play at the next game." He paused. "I… …want to win in front of you." He's definitely talking about Ema-nee, but I'm still going to the game to keep an eye on him.

* * *

When we got back to our spot, we heard Tsuba-nii say, "Hey Natsume, are you drinking? Drink more, I said!"

Azu-nii said, "You drank too much, Tsubaki."

Then Masa-nii said, "Subaru!" **What, no greeting for Ema-nee and me?**

Tsuba-nii said, "What's this? Is it only a coincidence that you three arrived together?"

Suba-nii said annoyed, "It's obviously a coincidence."

Rai pulled me down and said, "Aw, Mei-chan! You don't ask me for help, but you ask your brother?! Your punishment is… I'll hug you until it's time to go home!" **Is he drunk?**

"What did you guys give him? **Sigh**", I said, "Wait, where's Wata-chan?"

Tsuba-nii answered, "Ah, speaking of which…"

Masa-nii said, "He was here a little while ago." Azu-nii turned his head and I looked in the same direction. He was leaning into the water. Then, Natsu-nii started running towards him. Wata-chan got scared and fell back, causing Natsu-nii to trip and fall into the water.

Tsuba-nii went over there and pulled up Natsu-nii. "Up you go! Hold on tight~!"

Wata-chan was upset and said, "Ah, Na-kun's completely soaked. Why did you fall in the pond?" He's cute when he's oblivious.

Tsuba-nii said, "It's because Natsume-nii-chan likes to swim."

"Really?"

"Really! See!" And he let go of Natsu-nii. I was trying my best with every fiber of my being to not laugh.

Eventually, we got him out of the water. "Natsume-san, are you alright? My handkerchief might not help very much, but…" Ema-nee is really nice. I would try to help wipe him too, but Rai refused to let me go and kept singing 'Punishment!' I'm gonna get back at Tsuba-nii for this.

"Was it really a coincidence?", is what he muttered, "Meeting Subaru halfway…" ***Sigh* Why are there so many of you who want Ema-nee? Also, I was there, too. Why am I always ignored?**

"It's just a simple coincidence.", Ema-nee told him.

Then Azu-nii spoke, "Natsume. Sorry that Tsubaki was fooling around."

He just said, "It's not like it started from today."

Tsuba-nii said, "This really is 'It is true that a good man is one who is dripping wet!'"

I said irritated, "Yes, yes, how cute. But where's my apology? Because of you, Tsuba-nii, Rai won't let go of me. It's getting really awkward being hugged from behind."

"Don't worry, Yume-chan. Tsubaki is sorry for that, too. More importantly, Natsume, why don't you come back and shower at our place", Azu-nii said.

"Yes, I'll do that.", Natsu-nii replied.

"**Sigh** Rai, please let go! This is really embarrassing!", I said to him.

"Fine, fine! But only because your begging face is cute too!", he said while he let go of me.

I went to Wata-chan and asked, "Wata-chan, did any water splash on you?"

He said so cutely, "No! I'm not like Na-kun! I won't fall in the water!"

I laughed, "You're a good kid!"

He asked, "Na-kun isn't a good kid?"

I hesitated a moment, "Not in that meaning." Then, we left the park and I said 'Goodbye' to Rai but he started to complaining.

* * *

Once we arrived home, Natsu-nii instantly used the shower. I was going to give him something but then I heard him and Suba-nii talking. "Subaru. I read the Monthly Basketball. They say you are a little down? Isn't this an important period? Just what are you doing-"

Suba-nii interrupted, "Natsu-nii, you don't know anything. Leave me alone." I wonder, do they have some bad history, or something? I know curiosity kills the cat, but I can't help feel a little nosy.

* * *

Extra: Mirai's Alone Time with Brothers

Mirai: Ah, they left! Anyways, is there anything you'd like to know about us?

Tsubaki: Mirai-kun, you seem as if a guy who would be able to get any girl he'd want. So, why'd you pick Yume-chan? Not like there's anything wrong with her except how scary she gets when she's demon Yume.

Mirai: "Why", you ask? I love everything about her. Her smile, her shyness, her excuses, her jealousy, just anything you could think of. She is absolutely adorable!

Masaomi: How did you two encounter? She said you started dating in the middle of her second year in middle school.

Mirai: I already knew about her before we met. She was famous for defeating seven senpais who were bullying kohais and how she won't let any guy touch her sister. We met one day when I was about to throw out some food I failed making, but Mei-chan stopped me. She said it'd be a waste just to throw away my efforts and offered to eat it. Truthfully, she was just really hungry since she forgot her bento at home. I told her she didn't have to force herself to eat what I made. But she said she wasn't forcing herself or her hunger was insanely huge, she really enjoyed it. I told her my dream of opening a restaurant everyone can enjoy, but I thought that dream was too far away. She replied and I quote, "Dreams are always far away, but it won't unless we chase after them. That's the way life is! There are many obstacles in the way but if you really put all your efforts into something you love, you won't fail!" I was awed by her words. She said she'd help me out and decided to join the cooking club with me. And as time went on, it just happened, well to be exact, I asked her to be my girlfriend on her birthday.

Azusa: Yume-chan really is amazing! You're lucky to have her, Mirai-kun!

Natsume: I thought she was a rebellious kid like Yusuke but… she really is something.

Wataru: Mi-tan will always love Sissy, right?

Mirai: I'll love her even if she doesn't love me anymore.

Tsubaki: Alright! Here Mirai-kun have some! It tastes really good! *hands beer*

Mirai: Thank you! *drinks* Wow! That tastes really funny but I want more!

* * *

**Oh, Mirai… I sort of regret what fate I bring him later on. But I ain't tellin' anyone! Till next time! Review to guess what twisted plot I have in store, Follow to be alerted when the next chapter comes, or Favorite just for the hell of it! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward Once Again

**Me: Seriously… I have no life whatsoever**

**Friend: You have me at least!**

**Me: *shakes head disappointed***

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

Ema-nee and I arrived home from school. "Oh, I should probably clean this up.", she said as we both stared at the cherry blossom petals on the ground.

"I'll help as well!" We both ran to the house to find two brooms. When we arrived back outside, it was already clean. "What's this? Someone is…", I paused mid sentence to see Suba-nii had already cleaned it up.

When he walked up us, Ema-nee said, "Subaru-san, you cleaned it up? Is it always this clean because-"

She was interrupted by Io-nii, "Welcome home."

"Hey, Io-nii! We're back!", I said and Suba-nii left.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

Ema-nee said, "Nothing! I was just feeling bad because we should have been the one to clean."

He replied, "It's alright. It's Subaru-nii-san's job. Everyone has their duties in the apartment."

I asked, "Then that pretty-looking flower bed too?"

He answered, "That is my responsibility."

I said, "I see. There are always pretty flowers blooming."

Ema-nee asked, "Are the flowers from that time yours as well? When we just came here, and I had stay in bed, the one who sent flowers was Iori-san?" He nodded. "Thank you for that! I was very happy!"

Io-nii responded, "I'm happy that you were overjoyed with them as well."

Ema-nee told him, "I felt cheered up as well."

"Then, I'll give you this, Yume-san.", Io-nii said as he picked up a red tulip.

"Wait, why me?", I asked.

"Since Ema-san has already received flowers, it would only be fair if I give you one as well.", he said.

"Well then, thank you, Io-nii. And thank you for giving Ema-nee flowers when she wasn't feeling well. I'll be going inside now to find a vase for this flower.", I said and walked inside. If I remember correctly, a red tulip means 'a confession of love' in the language of flowers. I doubt this has any real meaning to it, it's just a flower from Io-nii, nothing harmful. I'd rather he would give it to me than to Ema-nee or else Juli would have scolded me for not keeping a closer look on Ema-nee.

* * *

When some time had passed, I was helping Kyo-nii prepare dinner. Ema-nee would have helped as well, but she's busy with her studies right now. "In compensation for the flower viewing time, tonight will be a feast.", he explained.

I examined the huge piece of meat and said, "How should I cut this? It's my first time cutting meat this size." Since for the longest time it's only ever been Ema-nee and me, we never had anything to do with meat so big.

Kyo-nii said, "Ah, then I shall do it."

I looked back at him and explained, "Oh, no, I think I can do it if you teach me."

Then, Kyo-nii explained, "Grip on the meat lightly with your left hand, and cut along side the tendon- even if I say this, it's difficult to teach with just words. Excuse me a moment." He went behind me and moved my hands in the correct position. "Like this. Suppress it here, and the carving knife should be like this. As long as you get the trick, it will be fine." **Oh, now I see! Kyo-nii is very helpful, like a father or mother, I should say.**

Then a voice came, "What are you two flirting about?" It was the cross dressing brother, Hika-nii.

"Hika-nii!"

"You-!"

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone that you were flirting in the kitchen."

"I have no intention of doing what you were being suspicious of." My eyes were covered by my bangs.

"Then what do you plan to do? When you held her hand, why was it that the nape of your neck became red?" He gasped.

"Hey, Kyo-nii, what does Hika-nii mean?", I said while still having my bangs covering my eyes. He started stuttering words. Then I elbowed him in the stomach. "You should be lucky it wasn't Ema-nee you were doing this to. Or else, you would have a bigger punishment. Anyways, thank you for your help. I will take the rest from here."

* * *

"Aw geez! And here I was thinking Kyo-nii was a reliable person but truly they all share the same blood!", I explained what happened to Ema-nee. "Now, Ema-nee, be more cautious of these disgusting brothers! It's really great I found out Kyo-nii's real intentions when you weren't there."

"Yu is exactly right, Chi! You have to be more careful! Also since Louis isn't here most of the time.", Juli was saying. It was just recently revealed to Ema-nee and me that Louis-nii can understand Juli as well.

"Oh, you two. Everything will be fine. And Yume-chan, don't forget about Subaru-san's match since he invited us. Juli won't let me go unless you're with me.", she pleaded.

"Fine, fine! But only for your sake!", I said to her.

* * *

Time had passed very quickly and the next thing I know, it's already the day of Suba-nii's match. **Why am I always dragged to these kinds of things?! Argh! Ema-nee why do you have to be dangerously oblivious?!** I, then, notice Nastu-nii coming. He patted our shoulders and said, "You two came as well?" **To be specific, I was dragged or forced, which ever you prefer.**

Ema-nee was surprised. "Natsume-san!"

"You two are alone? Do you like basketball?", he asked.

"Ah, that is… Actually, we were invited by Subaru-san.", Ema-nee explained.

"By Subaru? Why would Subaru invite you two?"

"That's-" She was interrupted by a ring for a player substitution. Now, Suba-nii was in the game. She became all happy and started yelling and waving, "Subaru-san!" I believe he saw because he was staring awfully long. "Natsume-san and Yume-chan should be cheering too!"

"Ema-nee, you know cheering isn't something I find enjoyable unless someone is beating up someone else.", I explained to her.

"Come on, Yume-chan! Subaru-san needs all the cheering he can get!" Then the game continued on and Suba-nii made a basket. "He did it! Subaru-san's amazing!" Ema-nee turned her head around to Natsu-nii.

"I heard that he was in a slump, but he seems okay." Is what he said. The game continued and Ema-nee was still very cheerful while I was wishing time would fly by faster. Then, as time was almost up, Suba-nii retrieved the ball and went to make a far basket. Natsu-nii said, "Go, Subaru!" After the shot, Suba-nii's team won by two points.

* * *

Ema-nee started clapping, "Amazing! Subaru-san shot from coming behind!" We went outside and Ema-nee was feeling all pumped up. "Making such an amazing shot like that at the last moment, and furthermore, making a comeback! Oh, I'm sorry. Someone like me who doesn't know basketball very well is saying something like this."

"No, it's fine. It was that much of an exciting game after all. The look of the sky is ominous. Do you two want a ride? My car is parked nearby."

Ema-nee answered for us, "Oh, no, we'll be fine."

Natsu-nii responded, "Don't hold back. We're siblings." Then a phone call came. "It's from a business partner. Wait for me over there." Ema-nee and I did as we were told and sat down.

Soon, we heard Suba-nii call for us. Ema-nee was the first to say something, "Subaru-san!" And she stood up and I just stared at them.

"I did it!" Then he put his hands over her!

"That was amazing! I-" Then she was interrupted because he hugged her!

"H-hey!" Was all I could say because I was shocked.

He ignored me and said to Ema-nee, "Thanks for everything. It's all thanks to you. It's because you came, it's because you watched my match. That's why I did my best." He is definitely ignoring me, but why did he invite me to watch? To torment me? I still didn't know what to do. I just stared at them. "You know, do you have someone that you like?" Ema-nee shook her head. "I see. Then, I want you to always be by my side. From now on, always. I need you. And Yume, I know you're over protective over her, but please let me date Ema!" I really didn't know what to do. Usually, I'd make a scene and hurt him, but… he just looked so serious. Even when I tried to remind myself why I came here, I couldn't break them apart.

Then Natsu-nii called out, "Subaru!"

The conversation continued on with just those two. "Natsu-nii, why are you here?"

"The one who wants to ask you that is me. Why are you here right now? Where are your teammates? The supervisor? The coach?"

"Natsu-nii…"

"Just because you did a good job in the match, don't become conceited, there's still the second match. It's not like you won the championship. Return already. If you are going to be an idiot, do it after you become top-notch. It's too quick for you."

"I don't want hear this from someone like you who doesn't put that much effort into their work!"

"Even if you continued, if you aren't putting it all in what you do, it's the same thing." Then it began to rain. The two of them were just staring at each other while Ema-nee and I stayed quiet. They must really do have bad history together.

"I'm fed up. Think about what I said earlier." And he walked off.

"Are you going out with Subaru?"

Ema-nee looked confused. "I-I don't know anymore. Besides, we're siblings." I finally stood up and tried to comfort Ema-nee. Why did she have to get in the middle? Even if Suba-nii is serious, I can't allow him to date Ema-nee. One, Juli would scold me and two, the important one, we are indeed siblings whether by blood or not.

Natsu-nii said something, "I had no intention of hurting you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I wanted to apologize for not saying anything, but the words just wouldn't come to life.

* * *

**I'm really not that proud of this chapter. Anyways, Favorite, Follow, or Review! Till next time! There's gonna be more Fuuto stuff!**

* * *

**Reviews**

**9844 chapter 10 . April 23  
Please tell me tsubaki kissing yume was ACTUALLY a dream!**

* * *

**Don't you know when they say it's just a dream, it's never a dream! But I will say this, tsubaki and yume will not get together. I decided ema and yume will get with one of the brothers for each of them at the end.**

* * *

**Pixelimage2013 chapter 1 . Apr 20  
'I could possibly be a sadist' My fav part. Why didn't I find this fanfiction before, this is a side note do you think it's weird haw Ukyo mentions that he's a lawyer the first time he ever introduces himself, I do! Besides that, I love it! Keep updating Plz**

* * *

**No, I never thought it was weird when Ukyo mentions he's a lawyer. I'm glad you like my line there. It was sort of last minute editing! And also I try to update almost everyday. keep that in mind!**

* * *

**Nagi Magi chapter 6 . Apr 19  
Really nice chapter! I loved Fuuto's pov! Rintarou's comments were funny too!**

* * *

**I really didn't have any intentions of doing the pov thing and the comments as well. I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

**Guest chapter 5 . Apr 19  
Please update! Curious to see if any of the brothers break Yume's trust in them! :D**

* * *

**I don't think that will happen… but I'll just have to keep writing the story to find out**

* * *

**Guest chapter 3 . Apr 17  
lol I did the same except I yelled "Kick him in the balls"!**

* * *

**Yeah, I said that in my mind cause I didn't want my mom to hear that…**

* * *

**Writer-Esile chapter 3 . Apr 16  
Funny intro! you did teach Fuuto a lesson please update!**

* * *

**yeah, yeah, we all know it's funny I have no life**

* * *

**Guest chapter 2 . Apr 15  
Awesome! Can't wait for Yume to meet Fuuto! Please update!**

* * *

**now you've seen what happened**

* * *

**Guest chapter 2 . Apr 15  
lol you the same birthday is me.**

* * *

**wow, what a weird world we live in**

* * *

**Guest chapter 2 . Apr 15  
Your right the heroine is total badass, but I wonder whats gonna happen when she meets Fuuto!**

* * *

**I'm glad you like her! But I don't think you'll like how she ends up later on…**

* * *

**9844 chapter 1 . Apr 15  
Keep going with the story. I like to see Yume and her boyfriend together. I would also like to see the look on the brothers faces when they see him.**

* * *

**Well now you know what has happened… carry on with your life!**

* * *

**Guest chapter 1 . Apr 15  
Love it! Yume is so awesome! Please update soon! :)**

* * *

**Yes, because she is mine… again I try my best to update daily**


	12. Chapter 12: New Starts

**I really have no comments…**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do Not own Brothers Conflict.**

* * *

**Finally, spring was in bloom. What does that mean? It's a start of a new year in school! I'm finally a second year, but that means I'll start having to fill out forms for my future. **I go and find where Ema-nee and Yu-nii are. "Hey! Ema-nee, Yu-nii!", I yelled to them.

"Hey, you brat! I told you not to call me that when we're in school!", Yu-nii said furiously.

"Eh? Why? Eventually, everyone's going to find out. Why can't it be now?", I asked trying to be oblivious. He doesn't want anyone to know because of his crush for Ema-nee.

"Anyways, you're actually wearing a skirt.", he tells me.

"Yeah. **Sigh** The one thing I hate about first days is that I have to 'properly' wear my uniform.", I said putting air qoutes around properly.

"All of these people have the face of a child.", Yu-nii said. **Is that what he thought when he first met me?**

Ema-nee laughed a bit, "I wonder if we were like that just two years ago."

I complained, "What do you think of me now then? Just until yesterday, I was still just a first year."

"You still look the same no matter what.", he said. I was going to strangle him but then Azu-nii came.

"Azu-nii?! Why are you here?", I asked him. He was wearing a proper business suit and his bangs weren't covering his eye. We just continued to stare at him.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?", he asked.

"No, it's just… You look different. But still why are you here?", I ask again.

"I actually had no intention of coming here myself. The others were limited in time today. Masa-nii, Kyo-nii, and Kana-nii had plans already. So I had to come along as a guardian.", Azu-nii explained.

Ema-nee asked this time, "As a guardian?" **Why would he need to come as a guardian? All of us are already… Wait… No, No, No, No!**

"You couldn't mean…! H-he's comi-!", I stopped myself when I saw the taxi. The person who came out was… Fuuto. Of course, his 'fans' started screaming.

"Yes you're right, Yume-chan. This is what I mean." **No! It's already bad enough I have to deal with him when he comes home. But now this!**

Ema-nee asked surprisingly, "Fuuto-kun?"

Yu-nii said stuttering, "W-W-W-Why are you here?"

He bowed and said, "Good morning. I transferred to Hinode High School today. I'm Asahina Fuuto." He went up to me and said, "Please take care of me, fellow classmate." I want to hit him. But I can't because there are too many witnesses.

* * *

"Argh! Why is this happening?", I say as the three of us were walking.

"That sure was surprising. But now, that means Fuuto-kun is my kohai and Yusuke-kun is my classmate.", Ema-nee said while smiling.

"How is this happy?! At least you two aren't in the same year and class as him!", I say at the top of my lungs.

"I agree. What is he thinking? A popular idol being here is going to be troublesome. Together at school?", Yu-nii added, "Speaking of which, I heard you two went to Suba-nii's match. How was it? Well, after that day, whenever you guys are around him, there's a strange feeling in the air." I don't even want to think about that day. He first asked out Ema-nee then got into a small argument with Natsu-nii.

I lied to him, "There's nothing wrong. In fact, Suba-nii won his match." Ema-nee nodded at that. "I'm gonna go look at the auditorium! See you later!" I can't keep my head straight. "I need to protect Ema-nee.", I tell myself.

Then, I heard a noise that sounded like someone groaning. I went to go look and see. What I saw was Fuuto laying against a tree. "Hey, Fuuto. Are you okay?", I asked while kneeling down. He was just sleeping. When I think about it, when we first met, he was taking a nap on the couch. He must be tired from work.

"You can't do that, Lil Sis." **Is he sleep talking?** "You can't… If you do that, I won't be able to hold back." **What disgusting things is he dreaming about me? They say a dream is what your subconscious is trying to tell you.** But he seems to be in pain. "Lil Sis!" I gasped a bit and bring my head back. I looked around and tried to wake him up. But… he grabbed my hand. He was awake and he laughed. "How is my acting?"

"You're acting? Wait, Fuuto, what about your school entrance ceremony? You're still a transfer here."

"It was boring, so I skipped out. But I didn't think I'd see you so soon, Lil Sis. Hey, did you notice. I've grown taller." He stood up and pulled me up too. "That's why, now, I can do this and see your face from above." I couldn't find my voice. He turns me around and pushes me to the tree.

"What are you doing, Fuuto?! Let go!", I scream at him.

"Aren't you able to push me away yourself, Lil Sis? Or do you want me to do something to you?" He leans in a bit closer. "What's your decision?"

I really didn't know what to do. But as he got closer I finally pushed him away. "Geez! Don't you know when to stop with your acting, Fuuto? Really… Now that you've had your fun, go back to the auditorium."

"Ah, alright. But I will say this. I'll be presenting you with very stimulating high school experience from now on. Now then, I have to go back. See you later, Lil Sis."

Rai soon found me, "Mei-chan? Is everything okay? You're face is red." I shook my head saying everything is fine. But is it? No, I can't be thinking about this. I hate Fuuto and that's how it has been since the beginning. He's just another terrible part of the Asahina brothers.

* * *

When the exhausting time at school ended, we were all sitting on the couch, hearing Yu-nii shocked and complaining to the brothers. Everyone was laughing. "It's not something to laugh about! How surprised did you think I was?"

Hika-nii said, "Fuuto purposely hid it from us. The same person as usual."

Ema-nee started talking as well, "When I first saw Azusa-san at school, I was really surprised." I nodded.

Azu-nii apologized, "I didn't think that the three of you didn't know."

Kana-nii looked at what Masa-nii was doing and asked, "Masa-nii what's that?"

Masa-nii said, "Ah, these are the pictures that Ema-chan took at the school entrance ceremony."

"Ah, they're very well taken. Little sister, let me be your model next time. If it's only the two of us, I don't mind being naked.", Kana-nii said while Juli started hissing.

Wata-chan started complaining, "I also want to see the pictures Big Sis took~!" Then he chanted on 'The pictures!' and 'I want it!' He's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Kana-nii handed the camera to him. "I got it, I got it, don't break it."

He grabbed it and Juli. "Yay! I'm going to look at them together with Juli-rin!" Well, I guess I have to watch over Ema-nee now.

Masa-nii started a new topic, "Girls are so natural at being attentive. Since Mom isn't here, no one ever thought of taking pictures at the school entrance ceremony for us siblings."

Ema-nee replied, "I had the camera with me, so together with the wedding ceremony and the flower viewing, I was thinking about printing it and giving a copy to everyone."

Masa-nii stood up. "Since you went to the trouble to do that, why don't we decorate this room with it?"

"Is it okay?", she asked.

"Of course. Mom should have some frames here, so why don't we try searching for them?" And he started searching for some frames. He also found some old photo albums.

"I'm back!", it was Tsuba-nii, "Eh? What's this? You seem to be having fun."

I greeted him first, "Welcome home, Tsuba-nii! We're looking at albums!"

Ema-nee gasped, "Is this Masaomi-san with Yusuke-kun?" The picture showed when Yu-nii was born and Masa-nii was holding him. It looked really cute.

Yu-nii was embarrassed, "Don't look at it!"** (A/N: I'm just gonna put the rest of this conversation into script form.)**

Wataru: Where's mine? Where's mine?

Masaomi: Wataru's is in this album.

Yume: S-so cute! Wata-chan as a toddler is absolutely adorable!

Ema: You've always had a weakness for small adorable things, Yume-chan.

Yume: Ema-nee, don't say it so loudly! But Wata-chan is really cute even now!

Wataru: Thank you, Sissy. But there aren't many pictures!

Hikaru: It's because you are still young.

Wataru: *pouts*

Ema: *looks at next picture* Natsume-san and Subaru-san…

Kaname: Ah, at that time, Suba-chan stuck close to Nacchan.

Ema: I see.

Yusuke: What's this one? It was just slipped into the album. Is it Tsuba-nii? *places picture on table*

Masaomi: Isn't that Azusa?

Kaname: Taking a picture by himself is rare.

Hikaru: Tsubaki and Azusa were always together.

Azusa: This one was that Tsubaki took. Look, it was blurry so we put it aside.

Tsubaki: Is that how it was?

Hikaru: Even if we wanted to throw it away, it was hard to do that.

Tsubaki: Hey! Don't treat a picture that someone took as garbage!

Yume: That's right. *picks up picture and studies it* Ema-nee and I don't have many pictures of our childhood left either, so we never had an album for it. *continues to stare* That's why, I'm envious. This is nice, having captured the fun times like this within pictures.

Azusa: Should I give it to you then, that picture? *everyone looks*

Yume: Eh?

Azusa: Ah! Wait, that's probably not the best idea. Sorry for saying something so strange.

Yume: Actually, I want it. Can I really have it?

Azusa: *blushes* Of course, if you want something like that.

Yume: Yay! Little Azu-nii is the cutest!

Wataru: What?! I thought I was the cutest!

Ema: Yume-chan just really loves small children.

Yume: That's because their so pure and innocent! *intense aura* Once they grow, they become such sick creatures which disgusts me! *hugs Wataru* Wata-chan, please promise me you'll never be like your brothers!

Ema: Yume-chan, calm down! You're hurting him!

Yume: No! I'm afraid he'll be infected by his brothers!

Ema: Yume-chan… Nothing will happen to Wataru-chan.

Yume: Okay. *lets go* Wata-chan, please promise me you'll still be a good boy when you're my age.

Wataru: Yes, Sissy! I won't be mean like everyone!

Yume: I'm sorry, Ema-nee! *hugs Wataru again* Everything about Wata-chan screams cute! The pink hair, his radiant smile, his adorable whining, just everything is really adorable!

Ema: **Sigh** I can't stop her now that's she's gotten to that stage.

Wataru: Sissy, I can't breathe!

Yume: I'm sorry. Next time, I promise to hug you more gently.

Tsubaki: What?! Why don't you ever hug me! You never care for your big brother!

Yume: Adults like you don't need hugs at your age, Tsuba-nii.

Kaname: Not even me, Lil Sister?

Yume: Not even close you disgusting, depraved monk.

Ema: It seems as if the old Yume is back. Well, let's not waste our time and continue looking at the pictures!

* * *

**Well I got bored of putting the usual quotes and saying things like said, explained, responded, replied, etc. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Review**

**9844 chapter 11 . Apr 24  
I don't want to see Yume with a brother at the end**

**Well, I apologize then. I have already sorted out the plot for the story. I would like to remind you that this is my fanfic so it can be expected to show disappointment.**


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams or Reality?

**Sometimes I wish I had a reverse harem of my own… …but then I remember how I hate guys to the point where I kick 'em in the balls!**

**Side note: I decided to update really fast… well because I wanted to know people's feelings about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict and reverse harems!**

* * *

It's been a while since I went home without Ema-nee. She had some errands to do, so I was the first to come home. "It feels a little refreshing.", I say to myself as I was walking. It's good to be alone sometimes to clear thoughts. I heard voices when I got close to the house and I hid.

"What did you come for?" It was Suba-nii.

The person who he was talking to was Natsu-nii. "Even I have things to do at our real home. I have something to deliver. How did you do in the afternoon?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I know you are discontent with me because of a long time ago. I cannot say anything about that. But this is your personal problem. If you have the will to continue on, concentrate on basketball! Don't distract yourself with the unnecessary."

"'The unnecessary?' What do you know? Why does Natsu-nii have to tell me this? It's really not me, but Ema that you are interested in!" Their conversation ended when Natsu-nii didn't respond and Suba-nii stormed off inside. Natsu-nii started walking away and he caught me.

"Yume?"

"Um… I'm sorry, I ended up overhearing."

"No, it's okay. I was going to give this to Ema but it looks like she's not here, yet. It's a sample of a new work."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to give this to Ema-nee."

"Don't worry about what Subaru said. He's just confused right now, and tell that to Ema."

I laughed a bit. "It's fine. Though, I am a bit worried for Ema-nee more."

"Being able to laugh at a time like this, you are a good person. Contact me if something happens." He left and I went inside. I took a big sigh. Ema-nee, I really don't know what to do.

"You are sighing. What's the problem?" It was Io-nii.

"Io-nii… Were you in the back garden?"

"Yes, to give the flowers water. Leaving that aside, is something wrong?"

"Suba-nii and Natsu-nii…"

"Did something happen between those two?

"…"

"It's alright, we're siblings after all."

"Io-nii…"

He came up to me and patted my shoulder. "Smile. I'll present you with another flower next time."

I smiled. "Yes!" I was walking to my room and saw Azu-nii. "Azu-nii?"

"Welcome home. Can I have some of your time?"

"Yes! I'll open up."

"No, it's not much to talk about. I only came to give this to you and Ema-chan."

I open it to reveal two albums. "This?"

"Last time, you said that you and Ema-chan didn't have an album. Please take it if you wish."

"But…"

"I want you to have it. This is my thanks to you."

"'Thanks?'"

"That anime is moving full-scale."

"I see!"

"I worried you quite a lot in that case, so I wanted to properly thank you."

"That's… I didn't do much."

"No, if you weren't there for me, I probably wouldn't have accepted that role. I think that would have deeply hurt Tsubaki. Thanks to you, I was able to change. Thank you."

"That's… Thank you for the album. I'm really happy about it."

"Speaking of which, it's the first time for me to speak to you like this. We're always with noisy people." I laughed at that.

"Although we've been living together for so long. What am I doing?" He started laughing at himself. Somehow… Speaking with Azu-nii makes me relieved. Does a real big brother feel like this?

* * *

Night came, and I was fixing some of the new pictures Ema-nee had taken into the album. Ema-nee turned in early, and I was alone in the dining area. "Being so happy that I can't sleep hasn't happened since I was younger." I placed the picture Azu-nii gave me inside the album.

"Oh? You were here." It was Tsuba-nii. "Can I interrupt?"

I stood up from my chair and started to gather the pictures. "I shouldn't be the one to interrupt your practice, so…"

"You are really cherishing it… As if it's a picture of your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? It's a picture of our family. And besides, Azu-nii looks really adorable. You should also know I already have Rai."

"Is it really just that? Can I trust that? I need you! I was a bad person before, I did what I wanted. I hurt you. I'll apologize, about that kiss as well." **What? A kiss?** "Just kidding~! This is a line from the script."

"Tsuba-nii, don't mess around like that! I had already guessed this was just a practice since you and I have never kissed before."

He looked angry and said, "We've never kissed before, huh?" For some strange reason, I was scared. "Then what was that during Christmas?"

"That was nothing but a dream. It has to be since I only love Rai. I have only kissed Rai and no one else.", I said while I paused for a moment. "This is just a weird dream as well."

"Then, if this is a dream, I can do this?" He kissed me.

I pushed him away, "What the hell is that for?! Just stop all this nonsense!"

"You said yourself this is just a dream. So, I can do what I want." I was really scared now. I started walking backwards and fell on the couch while he came on top of me. "I like you. I really like you. It hurts me when you say that was just a dream. I'll prove to you it was reality." He kissed me again. I tried pushing him away from me but he's really strong. Is this what they mean by no matter how strong I am, I can never compare to a guy's real strength. Then Azu-nii came and pulled away Tsuba-nii. "Azusa!"

"Did you forget that you asked me to read over the script with you?"

"Do you mean that you've forgotten as well? I said so, didn't I? 'I won't hand her over, even to Azusa.'"

"I remember."

"So you are doing it, even though you remember."

"That's right. I'm doing it since I remember. Return to your room, Tsubaki. Leave it at this for tonight."

He paused a moment and said, "I got it. I'm done."

I got up and said, "Tsuba-nii…" But he seemed angry the way he was scrunching his script.

"Good night." He left the room and went upstairs.

"**Sigh** Are you alright?"

"Yes." It got quiet for a moment. I looked at him and said, "Thanks Azu-nii."

"It's alright since your okay."

"Azu-nii please help me…" He looked confused. "I need a reason to know this is just a dream. It has to be. There's no way this is real."

I stared at him for such a long time looking for an answer. "You should return to your room. I have no right to scold Tsubaki." He took a while to say something again. "I too, am the same."

"Eh…?" **You shouldn't take this seriously. I'm really tired and I'm having this weird dream. But as I said before, a dream is what your subconscious is telling you.**

* * *

**I'm not sure what my feelings are for this chapter. I'll give a few details to people who seem a bit confused by Tsubaki and Azusa's feelings and wonder why I decided to make them like Yume instead of Ema.**

**This is how I see Tsubaki's feelings. Tsubaki first was just messing around with both Ema and Yume. After seeing Yume flip Yusuke, he had a different idea than before. He was amazingly shocked when it was confessed Yume had a boyfriend. He decided to ignore the feeling he had for two reasons: Yume has a boyfriend and they were going to be siblings. After meeting Mirai, he felt jealousy and thought Mirai wasn't good enough for Yume. When he heard Yume try to encourage Azusa into accepting the role, he was definitely feeling something there but just pushed it off. He was gonna ask Yume to console him but was too late when Yume said she would go inside. He asks Ema to console him instead. And then unconsciously kisses Ema and makes an excuse saying a kiss from a cute girl helps a man get back on his feet. In his mind, he was imagining Yume and couldn't control his feelings. After the experience, he fully accepted his feelings for Yume. He grew furious when he was told Yume's first kiss had just been taken by Mirai and kisses her.**

**For Azusa: He just wanted to play the role of the big brother to a little sister, at first. Azusa was pretty shocked to find out his new sister would be very over protective of her older sister. He thought it was a good change, instead of having an over protective older sister. Of course, he was as surprised as everyone else when Ema stated Yume had a boyfriend. He felt a weird feeling when he heard that but thought it was because he was scared how Yume gets easily mad. When he meets Mirai, he wasn't feeling like a big brother should, encouraging and helpful. He was indeed awed when Yume confessed she loved his voice more than Tsubaki's. Without thinking, he hugs Yume and was about to kiss her on the lips but brought back his senses and kisses her on the cheek instead. Azusa realizes then that from the beginning, he didn't want to be just a big brother and surrenders his feelings for Yume.**

**That's just how I think it is. If you want me to put more feelings of the brothers for the two sisters please review the chapter and don't forget about following and favoriting.**

* * *

**Review**

**Cinderella378 chapter 10 . Apr 24  
Love! Love! Love your story! Everything you've done has been amazing so far :) You show more of Fuuto and Tsubaki, I love that! Also how you make the story your own, I can't pridict what's going to happen. Claps all around for you, keep doing what you're doing :)**

**Oh my God, where do I start? When I read this I was just blushing all around! And I still am! ^\\\^ I really wasn't sure how to reply to this… And as you wanted, I added more Tsubaki stuff in the chapter and in the next chapters there will be more drama with Fuuto, Tsubaki, and Azusa. You really can't predict what will happen? Oh well, it's fine… I'm still deciding if I should make Mirai's fate happy or sad… he's such an innocent guy and I would feel so awful to do something to my OC. Well tell me and all other people who is reading this if I should make it happy or sad. Either way, it would still fit the plot.**


	14. Chapter 14: Teases and Hatred

**Here comes in some more trouble for Yume. Keep reading and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

Fuuto was staring off at the sea and the rising sun. He turned back and says, "I didn't think that a morning where I could meet you like this would ever come. I love you… from now on, always, eternally." I don't know why, but we were watching a commercial Fuuto was in.

"Making memories with you and your important people, Panpacific Travel Service.", is what the voice of the commercial was saying. **(A/N: I'm really lazy and this is way faster)**

Yusuke: Ugh, I can't listen to this.

Kaname: Fuu-chan, not bad.

Wataru: *pulls out remote* Once more!

Yusuke: Haven't you had enough? *grabs remote, Wataru complains* Why do we have to look at Fuuto's face again and again?

Wataru: Fuu-tan is cool! People from my class tell me that 'It must be nice to have Fuu-tan as a brother!'

Yusuke: How stupid.

Masaomi: But, this commercial is quite popular.

Kaname: Fuu-chan seems popular with the older ladies too.

Ukyo: *walks in* There seems to be a big commotion about this.

Ema: Is that so?

Ukyo: This travel agency has never hired idols before.

Masaomi: That's a big deal.

Uyko: As a result, the New Caledonia Resort Hotel used for the location of the filming, is receiving a rush of reservations.

Ema: That's amazing.

Yusuke: *complains* Just what is good about him?

Kaname: The same name-calling as always.

Yusuke: That damn kid-

Masaomi: Yusuke! Do you think those words are something that an older brother should be saying about their younger brother?

Yusuke: My bad.

Wataru: Hey! Hey! I want to go there too! To New Currydonia!

Yume: Wata-chan, it's New Caledonia.

Kaname: Sounds good! I would love to go with you two, little sisters.

Yume: Kana-nii! Stop teasing Ema-nee!

Masaomi: Then should we all go then? Overseas?

Wataru: Yay! Hooray! New Currydonia!

Ukyo: Together with everyone?

Masaomi: Yes, what do you think about going during summer vacation? What do you think, Ema-chan? The one who I would want to enjoy this the most is you. I know you and Yusuke have university exams. You need to take a breather once in a while.

Yusuke: Masa-nii…

* * *

It was the next day and Yu-nii, Ema-nee and I were walking to school. Yu-nii started a conversation. "Oh yeah, you know… What are you going to do about that?" Ema-nee and I look at him. "You know, the talk about going overseas in the summer?"

Then we understood. "I'd like to go, but we also have university exams."

"But Masa-nii said so as well. Don't we need a bit of a breather sometimes? Wait, we're speaking of going overseas, but what about your passport?" **I didn't give thought about that.**

"Yume-chan and I don't have one."

"But we have Kyo-nii for things like that."

"Oh yes, that's right."

"Then we should take a breather?"

"I suppose so… If it's only for a short while." Ema-nee and I continued to walk forward. I'm not sure if I want to go. I'm still having trouble gathering my thoughts about everyone. If I go on a trip with everyone, I'm not sure if it will help or not.

Then we heard Fuuto's voice. "The idiot is imagining erotic things!"

"F-Fuuto!" The conversation then went on with Yu-nii and Fuuto.

"Imagining erotic things right in the morning, is so morbid."

"W-What are you-"

"I know. You were fascinated by Big Sis's behind, weren't you?" What?!

Yu-nii grabs onto Fuuto's shirt's colar. "You! Quit it already!" Then voices came about the usual nonsense with Asakura Fuuto.

Fuuto started to act. "Thank you for fixing the button for me, Yusuke-nii-san." Everyone started getting excited to know Yu-nii was Fuuto's older brother. "Yes, this is the nii-san that I respect. Well then, good luck studying for your university exams, nii-san." Once the commotion ended, I walked up to Yu-nii.

"Yusuke-senpai… what did Fuuto-kun mean by how you were imagining erotic things with Ema-nee?!" Without giving him a chance to speak, I kicked him by the side. "Come on, Ema-nee! We don't need perverts following us everywhere!" **That felt a bit better. I'm sorry, Yu-nii. I still have to be the over protective little sister.**

Class started, and we were talking about what we wanted to do for the culture festival. The polls were a school play or a horror house. It was decided on horror house. I didn't really care what we did, I was going to help Rai and the cooking club for the cultural festival. "Hey!" I looked up to see Fuuto. "Were you not listening? I was asking what we're having for dinner tonight?" Voices started coming from different angles.

"Come with me!" I pulled him out of the classroom and brought him somewhere no one would find us. "I guess I should make myself clear. Don't talk to at school unless it's school related. I don't want people to know we live together!" **(A/N: When I was writing this part, I accidentally put love instead of live and didn't notice until I was revising and editing this part. I thought it was really funny!)**

"Eh? Why not? I think it be nice for people to imagine what things we do together."

"You don't understand. Girls will be flocking to me every minute they have just to ask about you or ask to give you things. And I could possibly be bullied by super fans of yours who want me to stay away from you. So, I'm begging you. Please, stay away from me when we're in school."

He smirked. "Well, now you know how I felt when you didn't leave me alone that one time. This shall be your punishment, Lil Sis." And he left. **Why can't he listen to me just once? I have Rai to worry about as well. (A/N: 'that one time' refers to chapter 4)**

During the day, Rai asked me what we should do for the festival. "Hmm, well since our speciality is cooking, why not a café?", I answer to him.

"It should be themed! But what theme? …Ah! It'll be a 'Alice in Wonderland' theme! You'll be Alice and I'll be the Mad Hatter! I'll go submit what we have!" **He didn't ask for my opinion, but oh well. Wait, I have to wear another dress!**

* * *

**(A/N: Lazy… once… again)**

Ukyo: A butler café? That's an interesting idea. What is your class doing, Yume-chan?

Yume: My class is doing a horror house, but I'm helping out with my club. We're doing a café too, but it's Alice in Wonderland. The worst part: I'm Alice!

Ema: That sounds fun as well! I bet you'll look really cute!

Yume: Wait, since it's a butler café your class is doing. What are the girls doing?

Ema: We're in charge of cooking, of course.

Kaname: If Little Sister is the one making tea, I might come to drink it.

Yusuke: You are drinking her tea right now too!

Ukyo: There might be university exams as well, but please enjoy yourself.

Ema: Yes!

* * *

It was another day of school. Rai and I were carrying the boxes to our club room. "Hey, isn't that heavy, Mei-chan?"

"No, I'm fine. Rai, yours looks heavy too." Rai slipped and tried to stop him from falling by blocking the boxes he had with my boxes.

"Thank you. But… what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know." And we started laughing. I'm glad I'm still able to have good times with Rai. But… I feel as if someone's watching us. What am I saying? There are tons of people watching us carelessly laughing while we're stuck in such a situation.** (A/N: You should all know it is Fuuto who is secretly watching them. And I copied the thing Yusuke and Ema were doing in that episode)**

* * *

I arrived home and saw Azu-nii in the elevator. "Are you going out?", I ask.

"Yeah. The script for that anime was increased, so I'm going to get it."

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Azu-nii then groans and touches his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I have to give all I have for Tsubaki as well."

I said, "Good luck, Azu-nii!"

He smiled. "Thank you."

I walked up to the loft and saw Juli, "I'm home."

"You're pretty late today as well, Yu. Where's Chi?"

"Ema-nee has extra stuff to do with her class, so I went on ahead. The cultural festival is coming up. We're in the final stage for nearly everything."

"You two shouldn't push yourselves. It's really painful watching you like that."

"Thanks, for worrying, Juli. I feel… tired." I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. **Ah, sleep… such a wonderful thing.**

When I woke up, I saw Fuuto's face really close to mine. I reached my hand out and pinched his cheek. "Why the hell are you so close to my face?"

"Well, aren't you mean, Lil Sis. I was just making sure you wouldn't catch a cold." I looked at myself and saw I had a blanket.

"I guess this is thank you then. But you didn't need to have your face so close to mine."

"It's also your fault, Lil Sis. You were so bold enough to sleep in this shared place. Could it be that you did it on purpose?"

"Idiot! I wouldn't do that! I've been helping Rai with all the arrangements and decorations for our café. So any normal person would get tired!"

"Oh? Why are you becoming so serious? Maybe I was right on the mark?"

I stood up and grabbed onto his colar. "Really, why the hell do you love making my temper rise?"

"What? You were the one who said you didn't care if I teased you as long as I don't bother Big Sis and Mirai-senpai." He smirked at me. I did say that… "Now, shouldn't you be apologizing to your big brother?"

I hesitated a moment. It's just a simple apology, but it is Fuuto. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Ah, you weren't serious. Then this shall be my apology." He got close to my lips and I pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Since you didn't say sorry properly it would only be reasonable if I took something else as an apology." **God, I hate his smile and smart mind.**

"If it'll make you happy. I'll do it." I'm really regretting the words I just said.

"Okay." I closed my eyes. It's not like I have to worry about anything. My first kiss was with Rai and no one else. When I felt the warmth of his lips got close he blew air at me. "There, you are forgiven."

i was so mad and just yelled at him, "What the hell?!"

"What? Did you really want a kiss so bad? I could make it happen."

"Why would I ever want that? Stop screwing around!"

"You're noisy. I'm begging you, can't you be quiet?" Tsuba-nii said while coming up the stairs.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Tsuba-nii. I didn't know I was disturbing you."

"So, you apologize to him but not me?"

"I won't say anything. But I'm really sorry. I'll try being more careful next time. And as for you, Fuuto, just stop for today, please. I'm really tired."

"Fine, that is enough punishment for today." He started to leave the room.

Tsuba-nii said, "Good grief, I wonder how rebellious ones like him can get on television. I don't understand at all." I agreed with him.

Fuuto stopped his tracks. "You want to know? That's because I can play any role that I'm given. The resolution I have is different from some flirty voice actor. Later!" Tsuba-nii gasped as he finally left the room.

A new thought comes to my mind and I realize, Juli's not around. He would have watched over me while I was sleeping. Then, I heard something rustling in a bag to get out. "HEY! NO EROTIC IDOLS ALLOWED!", Juli said angrily as he jumped out free from the bag.

"J-Juli! What happened?!", I said while Tsuba-nii looked really scared.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, or Review! Till next time with some more drama and humor!**

**Reviews**

**paigemitchell98 chapter 13 . Apr 25  
I believe you should make it in the middle not happy but not horrible either and you should add more Louis in :) I love him lol, but I really like your story so far! Keep it up!**

**Thanks for liking my story! For now I won't be able to add as much Louis because I'm just following the script of the anime. But I do plan on making a sequel of this fanfic. And maybe I should try making Mirai's fate in the middle. Thanks!**

* * *

**Cinderella378 chapter 13 . Apr 25  
Awe, I'm glad my review made you happy! I really appreciate how you added more Tsubaki, thank you very much! :) And yes, I seriously can't figure out what will happen. I like to guess what's going to happen, I think I'm starting to get a clue but at the same time I can't be sure. Oh! About Mirai! That poor oblivious boy xD I think he should have a good ending just because how kind he is, but needs to get away from Yume! xD Hmm here's a idea, maybe Ema? Ema just wants a family with the brothers so what if she and Mirai started talking, because it would be a shame for him to just vanish completely from the story. Oh but I could see that causing conflict with Yume somewhat. Hmm. I don't know, just trying to help you out somewhat. I hope this helps, or at least throws some ideas in your head. . Anyways! Thank you again for another great chapter! :)**

**Thanks again for the review! You are really the best! Hmm, I guess I'll just make it seem all sad with Mirai in the beginning and then make him with a happy life. Cause as I said above, I'll try making it in the middle. Anyways, thanks for the review again, I hope you loved the chapter and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Festival Freak Out

**Let's see what things happen to Yume at the festival!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning because the festival starts today. While I was eating breakfast, Azu-nii had come downstairs, "Good morning, Azu-nii!"

"Morning." He said it so weakly. "You're up early."

"Yes, since today is the cultural festival. Yu-nii and Ema-nee have already left."

"I could understand if Ema-chan left already. For Yusuke, it's extremely rare for him to wake up early."

"Are you going out too, Azu-nii? I'll prepare your breakfast." I stood up but was stopped by Azu-nii.

"No, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I've had bad headaches lately."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I have to leave soon…" And then he fell but held onto a chair for support.

"Azu-nii!"

"Ah, sorry. I felt a little dizzy."

"You look very pale. Shouldn't you rest?" I'm getting really worried.

"Thank you for worrying about me. But I have a recording today, so I can't rest." He was really going to fall when he let go of the chair.

"Azu-nii!" I tried to pull him up but fell in the process as well. I landed on top of Azu-nii. "Azu-nii! Please get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm fine."

"Wow, you are pretty bold." I looked up and saw a man in a suit. **Who is he? He sort of looks like Hika-nii.** "Pushing down Azusa so early in the morning. You have guts."

I sat up and asked, "Hika-nii?"

"Yep! It's me!" He said it in his usual feminine voice. "You guessed right considering it is your first time seeing me dressed as this."

"But why…?"

"Rather than that, how long do you plan on staying on top of Azusa?" I notice I still have my hands on his stomach, I let go and sat quiet.

"Azusa, are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

He responded with, "Hikaru-nii-san…"

"Hey Lil Sister, since when was Azusa in this condition. His cold sweat is getting worse, and on top of that, he has a fever. We have to get him rest."

Azu-nii finally sat up. "I can't. I don't have the time to rest."

"Do you really think you can act well when your physical condition is like this? If it's an important job, what are you planning on doing if you aren't in your top condition?"

"But…"

Hika-nii looked at Azu-nii seriously. "Azusa."

There was a pause. "I understand."

* * *

When that mess ended, I arrived at school. I saw the vice president of our club, Rin, outside looking for me. "There you are, Yume! We've been waiting for our Alice!"

"I'm sorry, Vice Pres! Things suddenly happened at home!", I apologized as she handed me my costume. She's playing the role of the March Hare. "I think you should be Alice, Vice Pres. The costume would be a better fit for you."

"No, Mirai decided you'd be Alice. Anyways, your character is more like Alice's. You're both so curious!" I took my costume and got dressed. I kept on looking at the mirror. I really don't think this suits me. Then, Vice Pres knocked on the door. "Yume! Or Alice! Are you done yet?" I opened the door and everyone looked at me funny.

"D-Do I look weird? Maybe, I shouldn't be Alice!" But everyone started complimenting me.

The first to start was my kohai, Kyouko. "No, Yume-senpai! It's just…"

Her twin brother, Kyousuke, finished her sentence. "…we haven't seen you in such clothing, before." The two of them are obviously Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They fight way too much.

The next one to compliment was Shiro, my classmate. "Yeah, it gives you a nice change, Yume." He's playing the role of the white rabbit. It's really fitting for him because he likes to try is best to be on time, and he'll complain if he's late for even one minute. His name also means white.

The next was Himeno, a senpai. She's the Duchess. "Little Yume has finally grown out of her tomboy stage."

The next was the Cheshire Cat, Satoshi or Akuma as we call him, Shiro's childhood friend. "Even if she changed her appearance, Yume will always be Yume." He always smiles so creepily. That's why he's so fitting to be the Cheshire Cat. And he can be so much like the Devil it's creepy.

The next was Akane, the Queen of Hearts, another senpai. "Yume always looks adorable." She's a perfect fit to be that role because she loves horror movies where there are a lot of heads chopped off and her name means dark red.

The dormouse is Megumi, another kohai, for her blank expression, how she spaces out often, and her sleepiness. I know you're asking why she's in the cooking club when she can burn the place down when she's not paying attention. She only ever pays fully attention when cooking. "Yume-senpai… looks… nice." She always speaks so slowly.

Of course the last to compliment was Rai. "Mei-chan will always be cute. Whether tomboy or girly girl. Mei-chan is the cutest girl ever!" I blushed.

"Yes, yes! That was very touching. Yume, I need you to pass out these flyers.", Vice Pres told me. Maybe on the way, I could check up on Ema-nee and Yu-nii. **(A/N: I was wondering if I should make an extra chapter where Yume invites all of them to her house and make a feast for her brothers. Tell me what you think!)**

* * *

I went to their classroom and saw Ema-nee in a maid costume. "Ema-nee?! Why are you wearing a maid outfit? Isn't this supposed to a butler café?"

"Ah, Yume-chan. Since most of the guys in my class had to help out with their clubs, it was decided last minute it would be a butler and maid café. Anyways, you look super cute in your costume!"

"That's not the point! Why'd they have to make you wear this as well?!" I went to find Yu-nii. "Yusuke-senpai! Make sure to keep a close eye on Ema-nee! Watch out for perverts! Wait, why should I ask you when you're one as well? I'll be going now!" I left before he could say anything to me and since the announcements were saying the gates would be opening soon.

As I was walking, I heard a voice say, "Little Alice has been spotted."  
I turned around to see if anyone was there. It was Fuuto and he was dressed up as a vampire. "Do I really look this cool, Lil Sis?"

"F-Fuuto."

"Did you not notice? Or, were you so taken in that your soul was stolen?"

"Is that outfit for the horror house?"

"Yes, and it's also for a photo book. The theme for the next released photo book is my real daily life. So, pictures from the cultural festival will be added in. Of course, the makeup and costume were made by professionals." He then shows me his fangs. "Since you are here already, come inside the class. You won't be participating so you should get a sneak preview."

"I'm passing out these flyers and I have to get back to my club room."

He holds onto my hands and leans close to my face. "I won't let you go. It's okay if it's just for a while… I want to enjoy the cultural festival too, okay? Being an idol is lonely. Even during a cultural festival, I have to be working like this. That's why, it's okay for a while, right Lil Sis?" I unconsciously nodded my head. He pulls my hand. "Thank you. This way! Come over here."

"Isn't this place too dark?" I sort of hate being in dark places. It brings back bad memories of loneliness.

"The atmosphere is better that way. Wait a moment." I hear a click.

"Fuuto?" He hugs me from behind. "What-?"

"Little Alice has been captured. That's bad, Lil Sis. Shouldn't you be the one to be more suspicious of guys? Or does that mean that my acting has gotten better?"

"Fuuto, not again! You're 'acting' is really troublesome!"

He covers my lips with his finger. "It's Lil Sis's fault. Reeling us brothers in when you already have a boyfriend. How many do you want until you are satisfied?"

"I'm not…"

"But don't worry, I'll help you solve it." He bites my neck. "Become mine." He pulls me down to the floor. "I won't confess. I steal what I like. I don't need your forgiveness. You are so enchanted by me that you can't say 'stop.' Or is it that you don't want me to stop? Our brothers are quite undisciplined as well, being led around by you like this." He pulls me closer to kiss him. I was hoping it was a prank but he didn't look like he wanted to stop.

I push Fuuto away. "Stop it!", I said harshly. He bumped into the curtains and the light had come back.

"It seems as if you've come back to violence, huh? But I'm surprised that you had this much power left."

"Really! When will you stop all of this! I hate it when you practice your acting with me."

"Huh? You've become more interesting than earlier." He walks back to me and touches my cheek. "But making a conquest of you because of that just makes it even more enjoyable. Next time, I really will make you mine. Remember that." He kisses my eyelid.

I came back to the club room and saw everything has already started. "You're pretty late, Mei-chan. We worried the main event was missing." I was quiet for a moment because I felt pain from where Fuuto bit me. "Is something the matter?"

I grabbed onto my neck. "I just have a cramp on my neck. It's nothing, really! I'll start helping immediately." **Don't worry Rai right now! This is his last year so I should make it the most memorable.**

* * *

It was already night time when I came home. "I'm back.", I said with a blank expression.

"Welcome home!", Tsuba-nii greeted me. "Did you not have fun?"

"No, that's not…" Tsuba-nii stood up.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Who does that kiss mark on your neck belong to? Mirai-kun?" I blushed and cover it with my hand. **How did he notice this?** "Why are you keeping your silence? It's really hard on me when I see that. First, he gives you a necklace and now, a kiss mark? I may be pushy… But I am serious about what I said last time." He grabs onto my cheeks. "That's why, I want an answer. It wasn't a dream. Please, believe me."

"Tsuba-nii." He was leaning in when…

"Don't do things that will bother her." It was Azu-nii. Tsuba-nii lets go of me and we give ourselves space.

"Azusa. Why are you interrupting us?"

"I don't plan to be an interruption. But… She is bothered by you."

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. This is a problem between the two of us."

"Tsubaki. Listen."

"I don't understand, Azusa! Why do you become like this when she's involved? Azusa likes her too, right?"

"I'm worried about Tsubaki. Since you become really pushy when she's involved. I'm stopping you because you have to listen to her feelings more."

"Be silent about this unfairness!"

"Tsubaki…"

"I don't want to hear Azusa talking about this again."

"I was only…" and he stops himself and gasps. He puts his hand on his head. "Tsu… ba…ki…" Azu-nii fell as he was saying that. Tsuba-nii tried to grab his hand and catch him but failed to do so.

Tsuba-nii and I stood there not knowing what to do. "What… is this?", Tsuba-nii let out.

* * *

**I'm kind of scared to hear what you all think about this chapter. Well to add a little comedy, I decided to do this…**

**Tsubaki: It certainly might be a dangerous operation, but there's no other way but to do it!**

**Azusa: But, right now, it's-**

**Tsubaki: Letting a patient die without trying to help, I didn't become a doctor for that!**

**Azusa: Can you stop playing doctor at my hospital?**

**Yume: Tsuba-nii… try being more serious, please…**

**Out of all the things the brothers say in the previews for the next episode, this was definitely my favorite. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Reviews**

**Cinderella378 chapter 14 . Apr 25  
Yay! Good for Mirai! Also, loved the chapter! Tsk tsk tsk Fuuto xD This chapter brought me many laughs. Oh! And when I saw you said you were doing a sequel, I got really happy! It's hard to find someone that doesn't abandon their story, so I'm glad to know this one will be around longer and will be finished completely! . Super super happy!**

**Yeah, that is why I update daily so I don't abandon my story. That's what happened last time with my last story I tried to write. I ended up forgetting about it and the plot of the story. And don't worry! I'm not neglecting school or homework! I have so much free time and no life. That is why I'm able to write my story while living through high school hell.**

* * *

**NightlyRowenTree chapter 14 . Apr 25  
Thanks for the new update I loved it**

**No prob! I update daily so check up on the story from now and then, 'kay! And I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

**People reading this, please review. I love writing replys to them. And don't be afraid to ask any concerns or questions. I will try my best to reply kindly to reviews whether positive or negative.**


	16. Chapter 16: Twins' Resolve

**Blah, blah, blah! Here's your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

**Really, why is this happening?** Tsuba-nii and I don't have any clue on what to do. Luckily, Masa-nii arrived home. "Masa-nii! Azu-nii is…!", I said to him.

"Azusa! Call an ambulance!"

"Yes!" I follow his instructions and ran to a phone.

Masa-nii and I were at the hospital watching Azu-nii given treatment. "He'll be under the influence of the medicine, and he won't wake up until morning. We can head back home today."

"Um… About Tsuba-nii…"

"There's still an examination, and he can't avoid not being hospitalized, but his condition is stable. Tell him that he doesn't have to worry too much."

"Okay."

"We also should let Natsume know."

"I'll contact him."

Masa-nii pats my head. "Thank you. It was a big help to have you here." That makes me feel a bit better. I **feel like this whole thing is my fault. Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii were fighting over me. They really are serious. No, I can't think like this. Rai is my boyfriend and I love him.** I contacted Natsu-nii to inform him about Azu-nii. **Why can't this all be a dream. (A/N: Yume, there is a difference between boyfriends and lovers.)**

I arrived home and saw Tsuba-nii in the living room still worrying. His head was down and he was leaning forward holding his hands. "Tsuba-nii, I've returned."

"How is Azusa?"

"He'll be fine."

"I see… You've already contacted Natsume right? He's already contacted Azusa's manager, but I couldn't think of anything." He paused for a moment and looked up. "Hey, did you know? Siblings that were born together, are said to share one soul. Even if the body is separated into many parts, the soul is still one. That's why even when you are apart from each other, you still know about each other's condition. For the first time, I felt that. But even so… I can't feel anything right now. I can't feel Azusa. It's as if he's not here anymore." I walked up closer to Tsuba-nii and sat down to see his face since he was hiding it.

"Are you okay?"

He clenched onto his chest. "It hurts… It hurts when you say something so kind to me. I was impatient, about work, and about you. What if I did something reckless and hurt you, and you cannot recover because of it, Azusa was trying to stop me from letting that happen. But I… I'm the worst."

"I can only say lightly about what I can do from now on but won't it be better to let him know?", I asked with a smile. Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii are really close. I understand a bit with how Ema-nee and I have always been together.

He looked up at me again. "Tell him?"

"Why don't you tell these feelings to Azu-nii?"

"That's not possible. Saying something so cruel, it's like I'm the one who put him in the hospital."

"Tsuba-nii, you should know Azu-nii would never think that. Besides, won't it be better to take this burden off your chest."

"I know Asusa will forgive me. That's why I can't forgive myself. I can't… forgive myself." He hugs me. "It's unfair for me to embrace you like this now, I'm sorry."

I smiled. "If this is all I can do, I'll happily accept this hug."

* * *

I went to Ema-nee's room and told her what happened. "Tsuba-nii hasn't gotten back on his feet just yet."

"I hope both of them will be alright. It must hurt Tsubaki-san the most.", Ema-nee said.

Juli said something as well. "That play boy is annoying, but I can't look at a depressed Tsubaki."

"I feel as though, this is all my fault." Ema-nee and Juli stared at me. "Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii started fighting because apparently they have feelings for me. Although, Azu-nii has never stated it, Tsuba-nii just says so."

"What about Mirai-kun, Yume-chan?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten about Rai. It's just… ever since we started living here, I feel like I've changed a bit."

"Yes, I've noticed as well. Before, you would refuse to let me walk home or to school without your guidance and you've become a bit more quiet. Also, Yume-chan has gotten prettier.", Ema-nee said to me.

"Hey, Ema-nee. Is this how you feel with Natsu-nii and Suba-nii?"

"U-um w-well…"

"**Sigh** It's okay, Ema-nee. I'm glad that you're here. You've always been there for me. Thank you. Good night." I left Ema-nee's room and went to sleep.

* * *

Kyo-nii asked me when I got home from school to bring some change of clothes for Azu-nii. So, right now, I'm at the help desk asking for Azu-nii. "Um, I am Asahina Azusa's little sister."

"You came?" I turned my head and saw Natsu-nii and Azu-nii.

"Natsu-nii! Azu-nii!", I said while walking towards them.

"You came.", Azu-nii said.

"Is it alright for you to get up now?", I ask him.

"Yes. Visits were also allowed.", he answered.

"That's good."

Natsu-nii said, "I'll be going now. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Natsume."

"I'll leave Azusa in your care."

"Yes!" And he left.

"Thank you for going out of your way to come see me."

"You're welcome! Anyways, this is from Kyo-nii, a change of clothes among other things as well."

"That's a big help. Can you come outside with me?" And I followed him. We were outside and Azu-nii was sitting on a bench and I stood. "According to Masa-nii's explanation, I have a sickness called meningitis."

"Meningitis?"

"Yes. To explain it in simple terms, it's an inflammation of the membranes covering the brain."

"The brain? Will you be okay?"

"Yes. After medical treatment, there should be no lasting effects on the brain. They said that it's nothing to worry about."

"That's great news."

"The timing is bad when coupled with work. But even if I hurry, it can't be helped. What I can do right now is only focus on getting better."

"That's right."

"By the way, how is it at home?"

"It's the same as usual." It got windy and Azu-nii stood up. An awkward silence filled the air so I said, "Um."

"What?" I looked down. "It's about Tsubaki right."

I looked at his face again. "Yes. Tsuba-nii is very worried. He's worried about how this happening was his responsibility."

"I thought so…"

"He's worried that he was the one that was the cause of Azu-nii's worries."

"Cause?"

"For example, the leading part in the anime, and…"

"Can I ask? What do you think of Tsubaki?"

I looked away from him to not see his gaze. "I like Tsuba-nii as my older brother."

"And as a man?"

"I really never gave it thought. The only one I should love is Rai. That's why I'm thankful that Azu-nii stopped him that time."

"That's wrong." I looked back at him. "I haven't done anything that would make you thankful. It's exactly as how Tsubaki said, I was interrupting you. I am in love with you. Not as an older brother, but as a man." He hugs me. I made a sound of displeasure and he lets go. "I'm sorry. It was something that I wasn't going to say. Not only for Tsubaki, but also for the rest of my siblings that have feelings for you, and making you worry about that as well. I knew."

I looked down. **I have to face the facts and accept this is reality. I can't return your feelings nor Tsuba-nii's. I already have Rai.** I don't know why but when I thought about Rai my heart hurt a little.

* * *

I returned home and found Kana-nii. "Welcome home, Lil Sister.", he said with the usual play boy tone and smile.

"Kana-nii… always the same as usual. Are you going out?"

"That's right, a job at night."

"I see… You're a bit close aren't you."

He backs away. "You went to see A-chan right? How is he doing?"

"He seemed very cheerful."

"That's a relief." Then Tsuba-nii came.

"Tsuba-nii. Are you going out?" He nodded and turned his gaze from me. "Um…"

"I got. I'm going to go visit Azusa. I will. But there's something I have to do before that." He left.

"Tsuba-chan looks like he's doing okay as well." I hope everything will be okay.

Ema-nee, Yu-nii, and I went downstairs the next morning. Masa-nii and Juli kept saying 'hmm.' I wonder why? "Good morning.", I say to him and Yu-nii yawns because I forced him out of bed.

Juli gets on Ema-nee's shoulder and says, "Chi, Yu, he keeps making a concerned face."

Ema-nee asked, "Is something wrong?"

Masa-nii replied, "I received a list of what Azusa wanted in a text. Do you understand any of this?" He showed us the text.

Yu-nii asks, "What is this?"

I read the text and said, "Let's see… These are comics and light novels… …as well as a list of titles of anime DVDs."

Masa-nii grabs his phone and says, "Ah, so this is what he meant when he wants to use this time properly. As a doctor, I would want him to rest his body more…" I looked a bit guilty. "Sorry to ask this of you, but can I leave this to you, Yume-chan? I don't understand a word of this."

"I understand."

"Yume-chan, that seems a little bit difficult on your own. Do you want Yusuke-kun and me to help?" Yu-nii looked a bit annoyed.

"No, Masa-nii asked me to do it. Thanks for the asking, though!"

* * *

It took a while, but I finally brought the items Azu-nii requested for. I went to Azu-nii's room and saw Tsuba-nii there. Azu-nii was lying down while Tsuba-nii sat down on a chair and touched the back of his hand. "I wanted to see you.", Azu-nii said.

"You idiot, that's supposed to be my line. Since Azusa collapsed, I couldn't get a hold of anything, and then, I couldn't make myself come to see you."

"Don't mind it, you came in the end."

"I'm sorry. I didn't listen to a thing that Azusa was saying to me. I only made you suffer."

"You could have just talked to me earlier. If someone suddenly did something like that, anyone would be angry."

"No, even if I was told so earlier, I probably wouldn't understand." Tsuba-nii put his head on Azu-nii's and they hugged each other. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

"Forgive yourself. Tsubaki hasn't done anything wrong. I'm the same as well. I can't give you what I don't want to give." It was such a sweet and touching moment. I'm glad those two made up. Besides, they are twins. I decided to leave since I didn't want to interrupt them.

* * *

I got home and saw Kyo-nii, Louis-nii, Juli, Yu-nii, Ema-nee and Wata-chan gathered. "Sissy, welcome home! Is that manga? Give me! Give me!", Wata-chan said cheerfully.

"This is Azu-nii's."

He put his head down. "If it's Akkun's, then I'll hold back."

"Yume-chan, did you not have the chance to give him the books?", Ema-nee asked.

"No, Tsuba-nii was there, so it was a little hard to go in."

"So, Tsuba-nii did go.", Yu-nii said.

Kyo-nii said, "I see. That is a relief." I nodded. "Ah, yes. The official family register needed for passport applications was received at our office. Ema-chan, Yume-chan, please come pick it up when you have free time."

"Thank you very much, Kyo-nii."

* * *

The next day, I went back to the hospital to give Azu-nii his supplies. I was told by one of the nurses he was on the roof because he suddenly got a phone call. I found him and he just finished his call. "Azu-nii."

He smiled. "You came to see me?"

"Yes, I came with the DVD and books."

"Thank you. Did you bring all of them?"

"Yes, it took a while to gather them all, though. Ema-nee and Yu-nii asked to help, but I wanted to be the one to do it."

"I see. Where are they anyways?"

"We had plans to come together, but Yu-nii's quiz result didn't turn out well and Ema-nee decided to go get her family registration after school."

"That sounds about right."

"Was the phone call earlier from work?"

"No, it was Tsubaki."

"Tsuba-nii?"

"Tsubaki seems to be getting into it."

"The talk about the leading actor for the anime right?"

"Yes. Tsubaki is amazing. He isn't copying the nuance that I use, but on top of the role that Tsubaki is playing, he's reproducing what I've done so far. Because of that, sudden phone calls like that are common."

"It sounds like something Tsuba-nii would do."

"Once more, I have seen Tsubaki's true ability. But, at the same time, another emotion is welling deep inside me." He said while walking away a bit.

"Another emotion?"

He looked out over the fence. "'I don't want to lose to Tsubaki.'"

"Azu-nii…"

"I won't lose. And, I won't give him only this." He suddenly hugs me. "I won't apologize anymore. Since I like you more than anyone." And he kissed me on the forehead. "You don't have to decide right away. But, I will be waiting for your answer." I looked down.

"Azu-nii… I already have Rai and I love him. I'm sorry. You should find someone better."

"No. I refuse to believe your love for him."

"Eh?"

"If you loved Mirai-kun, why did you sound so displeased with what you said."

"Azu-nii, I…"

"I'll wait for a proper answer, Yume-chan. For the mean time, try to listen to what your heart wants." Azu-nii left. I started giving thoughts to what he said. Maybe the reason I can't leave Rai is because I don't want to hurt him. But I can't leave him just because of my step brothers. Whether blood or not, we are siblings.

* * *

I went to where Kyo-nii instructed where Ema-nee and my registration would be. The lady at the front desk went to find it. "Asahina's little sister? I've heard of you. It's in this envelope."

"Thank you very much." And I grabbed the envelope. I looked at the copy of the family register since I've never seen it before. There it said my relationship with Dad. He's my adoptive father, to be honest. I found out when I was about 9. **Ahh, I remember when I got really sad and refused to talk to anyone. Wait… Ema-nee doesn't know about this yet.** Getting worried, I got out my phone and called the house.

Kyo-nii answered, "Hello?"

"Um… Kyo-nii, has Ema-nee returned home yet?"

"No why? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"No! Ema-nee where are you?!" I hung up. I tried calling her but she was always unavailable.** This isn't good.**

* * *

**Yay! Surprise twist! Yume knew about being adoptive! Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Reviews**

**Cinderella378 chapter 15 . Apr 26  
Well that's good you're putting so much effert into this story! I envy you because how good you're at writing, you never disappoint :) And yay for not forgetting about school and etc. That must come first! If not I will torture myself and never read another chapter! Ok that's a lie and not possible xD Another thing! Stop wondering how good your chapters are! They're amazing and each one is always perfection. This last chapter I really enjoyed :) Oh! Also! You should do a extra chapter like you suggested, bringing her friends to her house. I think it would be interesting, so it's a thumbs up from me xD**

**You are honestly my favorite follower! I don't boast about my writing skills cause I don't want people to think I'm one of those typical girls, in shows, who think their better at everything. Two reasons I may be a good writer are my sisters. They were amazing older sisters and I always thought I would be in their shadows forever. But I didn't give up. I tried my hardest in school and in general stuff. I may have obstacles in my way still but I always remember my sisters laughing at me like I could never beat them. That's how I'm able to keep going. So that's my story of my sisters and me. And I will make the extra chapter just not now. I'll make it after the next chapter. Thank you so much for the review and all your other reviews! Hope to you hear again!**

* * *

**NightlyRowenTree chapter 15 . Apr 26  
Awesomeness loved the chapter**

**Glad you liked it :)**

* * *

**Lucy360 chapter 15 . Apr 26  
Wow! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Well here you go! Hope you loved the chapter!**

* * *

**Please don't be shy to review my chapters or future stories! I'll kindly reply to them even if their short like 'thanks for the update' or loved the chapter' just any review will suffice! After a story is done, I won't reply to reviews from that story. So please ask anything before it is too late.**


	17. Chapter 17: Acceptance

**You shouldn't be reading this! You should read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

I kept on searching for Ema-nee. She wasn't anywhere I'd expect her to be. Soon enough, it began to rain and I went home. I was dripping tip to toe. "Yume-chan! Where have you been?!" It was Kyo-nii who called my name. Masa-nii, Kyo-nii, and Yu-nii were gathered when I came home.

"You guys shouldn't be worrying about me! Where's Ema-nee?! Something could happen to her! This is all my fault!", I cried while saying that and I fell to the ground.

Masa-nii wrapped a towel around me. "We're all worried about both of you. Hikaru, Kaname, and the rest went out to look for Ema-chan. And we've contacted Natsume. You should take a bath and warm up before you catch a cold." I did as I was instructed. I took my time and gathered my thoughts together. I finally finished and went downstairs. "Do you feel better now?", Masa-nii asked.

"Yeah… But I'm still worried about Ema-nee."

"Why would she disappear anyways?", Yu-nii asked.

"It's because of the family registration.", I said and everyone looked at me. "You see… Ema-nee and I aren't… The two of us… **Sigh** We were adopted by Rintarou-san."

"What?", everyone said.

Kyo-nii asked, "How do you know this and Ema-chan doesn't?"

"I found out when I was 9 when Dad came home one day. I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard noises from Dad's room. I was curious to see why he was up so late. I overheard him saying how he wasn't 'ready to tell us.' That just perked my interest more. He continued on and explained Ema-nee and I were adopted. Of course, as a child, that would definitely be hard to take in. I opened his door and asked if it was all true or if I was just having a bad dream. He couldn't look me in the eye and I went back to my room and forced myself to sleep. I thought to myself, 'Did my real Mom and Dad not want Ema-nee and me anymore.'"

"It must have been really hard.", Masa-nii said.

"Yes, I refused to eat or talk to anyone. I didn't even want to go to school. Soon enough, Dad told me about my parents. My parents died in a fatal accident four weeks after I was born. He took Ema-nee and me in and raised us as if we were his own. After that, I really understood Dad's love for us. He begged me not to tell, Ema-nee, though. I just agreed not knowing what it would do in the future. I should have told Ema-nee but I just left her in the dark. I'm the worst sister!" I started crying again.

Masa-nii and everyone else started to comfort me. "You should explain to Ema-chan when we find her. Tell her everything will be fine. You two have each other's backs right?", Masa-nii said.

"Ema will still love a brat like you. She's just that type of person.", Yu-nii said.

"The one who should know Ema-chan best should be you, her sister. Ema-chan will completely understand." Kyo-nii smiled and handed me a handkerchief. "Now, dry your tears. A girl like you doesn't deserve to cry like this." I took it and smiled. I'm glad everyone is here or else I wouldn't know what to do.

Juli came on my shoulders as well. "Yu, you shouldn't be blaming yourself. I knew as well but didn't tell Chi. I'm sorry."

I patted him. "Thanks, Juli. Thanks everyone! I'm just so confused. Ema-nee has always been the one to sacrifice for everyone. That's why I feel so guilty. But I know in my heart Ema-nee will love me, always. I should go to sleep. Maybe, my head will be cleared in the morning."

* * *

When I woke up and went downstairs, everyone looked so quiet. "What's wrong, everyone? Have you found Ema-nee?", I asked nervously.

Masa-nii said, "Yes."

"Really?! Where is she?!" Masa-nii pointed up his finger. "Upstairs? Why didn't you tell me she's in her room?"

Kyo-nii answered this time. "No… you're wrong… Ema-chan died… because of you!" He started choking me. "Because of her negativity of being adopted, she got scared when we found her, crossed the street without looking, and got hit by a car!" He squeezed harder. "Now, you'll die as well!" My eyelids flashed opened, I was sweating and panting.

"Yu, are you okay? You seem to have had a bad dream.", Juli said.

"Everything's fine! It's just I'm still worried about Ema-nee. In the dream, Ema-nee died because of her torment. I'm scared Juli. It's my job to protect her but I'm such a failure!"

"Yu, I failed at protecting her too. I'm one to blame as well."

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I think drinking tea will help me calm down." We went downstairs and saw Louis-nii awake. "Louis-nii! Why are downstairs awake?"

"Waiting for Yu-chan and Juli-san. Natsume-nii-san told me he found Chi-chan but she refuses to come home tonight."

"Really?! He found Ema-nee! I'm so glad!"

"So, Yu-chan and Chi-chan are adopted. Natsume-nii-san told me."

"Yeah, we're not blood relatives with Dad."

"I see. Yu-chan, tomorrow, will you help me pick up Chi-chan and of course you too, Juli-san?" We both nodded. "That's good. You should go back to sleep."

"I can't. I'm afraid of having that dream again."

"Do you want me to help you sleep? I'll stay by Yu-chan's side until she falls asleep."

"Thank you very much, Louis-nii!" We went back to my room. "It's a bit hard to sleep still, especially since you're here now, Louis-nii. Dad has been the only guy to watch over me while I was asleep."

"Don't worry, you can sleep when you want to. I'll stay by your side." I smiled and kept staring at him.

"I'm glad I have everyone here. If it was just me by myself, I wouldn't know how to help Ema-nee and myself. I'm really lucky to have such great brothers." He smiled at me. Eventually, I fell asleep and I didn't have that same dream again.

* * *

I woke up for real the next morning but it was really early. "You're up, Yu-chan."

"Louis-nii! You didn't sleep?"

"No, I wanted to make sure Yu-chan was alright."

"But you look really tired. You should rest."

"No. We should get ready. We have to pick up Chi-chan." **I'm a bit scared. What will happen when I face Ema-nee?**

The three of us left the house and went to Natsu-nii's apartment which is really far. "Louis-nii, how much farther until we get to Natsu-nii's place?"

"Just a bit more, Yu-chan. Don't worry." We kept walking and went inside a building. "Here. Nastume-nii-san's apartment." He was going to ring the doorbell but I stopped him.

"Wait. I'm not sure I'm ready to confront Ema-nee."

"Everything will be fine, Yu. It's Chi, your sister. She'll understand completely.", Juli said.

"Okay." I rang the doorbell. "Ema-nee."

"Chi-chan." Juli started squeaking as well. Natsu-nii let us in. Louis-nii greeted her first.

"I'm sorry for worrying you.", Ema-nee said while bowing.

"Yes, we were worried. Very. But it's not something for you to apologize about. It's fine as long as you are safe." I nodded.

"Louis-san… Yume-chan. Juli, I'm sorry."

"It's not Chi's fault." He jumped onto Natsu-nii's face. "But, you! How could you tease Chi like that!"

"Juli!", Ema-nee screamed.

"Juli-san, you can't."

"But he-!"

"No, Natsu-nii helped Ema-nee. Right?" I turned to her while I said that last part.

"Yes! Juli, Natsume-san really helped me!"

"Chi, be silent! I'm going to pass judgement on this animal!" I laughed a bit inside. Juli seems to be a bit better. He didn't sleep much last night.

* * *

We ate the breakfast Ema-nee made. "That tasted amazing.", Natsu-nii said.

"That was a delicious meal, Chi-chan."

"Yeah, Ema-nee's cooking is really top-notch!"

"Oh, no.", Ema-nee said while blushing.

Nastu-nii looked to Louis-nii and asked, "Why are you calling her 'Chi?'"

"That's…"

Ema-nee answered for Louis-nii, "It's somewhat of a nickname."

Louis-nii clapped his hands together. "Ah, yes! Chi-chan, if you'd like, please wear this. I want to arrange your hair as well."

Natsu-nii said, "But shouldn't you hurry and go back to the apartment?"

"But… she's a girl." He looked displeased with what Ema-nee had on. It seems she was given some of Natsu-nii's clothes.

"I see. Well then, I'm going to go back to the apartment and explain to everyone. Let Louis make you pretty."

"I'm sorry for this, Louis-san, thank you very much."

"Yes, leave it to me."

While Louis-nii was making Ema-nee pretty, I talked to Natsu-nii, "Thank you very much, Natsu-nii. You really helped Ema-nee with the whole adoptive thing."

"Wait, you knew already."

"Yes, I've told the others the whole story. You can just tell them Ema-nee is safe."

He patted my head, "Well then, I'll be going. Take care of your sister."

* * *

Louis-nii finished fixing Ema-nee and she looked really pretty. The dress she was given looked perfect with her hair in a low sideways ponytail or the typical mom hair in animes. "Thank you very much. I feel refreshed."

"What I can do is only this much. But I will help Chi-chan as many times as needed."

"Louis, Yu, and I are part of the 'Protect Chi Club' after all."

"So let us listen. We'll help you clear your burdens, Ema-nee."

She showed us the family registration. "Juli and Yume-chan are surprised too right. I can't believe that Papa and I aren't connected by blood."

Juli and I both said, "No, we…" And we looked at Louis-nii.

"Chi-chan, why don't we go to the park? Let's ride a boat." We got to the park and the three of us went on the boat. "Sorry, I wanted to ride one just once."

"Um, Ema-nee, about our topic earlier. I just wanted to say… I've known about us being adoptive."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark. Remember that time I refused to eat, talk, or go to school. That was when I found out."

"Yume-chan…"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I cried and tried to wipe the tears off my face.

"Yume-chan, I understand. You just wanted to protect me. You've always done that and I can never repay you."

"I haven't done anything for you, Ema-nee. You're always the one getting hurt. Even when we first arrived at the house, you had a fever because you did all the moving details."

"Yu-chan and Chi-chan are alike. You care about each other. I want to say something as well. I understand your situation. I'm also not connected by blood with anyone in the family. I'm the same as Chi-chan and Yu-chan. I'm an adopted son. I used to be in an orphanage. When I was two years old, Mother, Miwa-san picked me up. When I arrived in the Asahina family, there were seven people up to Natsume-nii-san. Subaru-kun and the four after had not yet been born. That's why those five don't know. I was often troubled by it when I was a kid. Surrounded by so many siblings, I didn't know what I should do. Mother always treated me the same as the others. But that was why I grew aware of it, the fact that I was adopted. When I think of it like that, I noticed many things. Things like similar habits are normal within siblings. But only I did not have it. Since we weren't connected by blood. That's why I was really troubled. I thought, 'Are we not family if we aren't connected by blood.' I had no confidence in myself. That's why I had no idea if it was okay for me to be there. Am I wrong? I understood in my head, but it's different after all. But in time, my thinking began to change. My mother is Miwa-san, and my family is everyone in the Asahina family. I began to think like that. Chi-chan, Yu-chan what's important is not blood. What should be connected is the heart. I have no memories of my real parents. But I have many memories with my family during that time. From the time I was a child, the people I've met, many things. Everyone remembers. And Chi-chan and Yu-chan are family too. That's why I want Chi-chan and Yu-chan to think of me as family too. Let's go home together. That apartment is our home because that's where our family is." He hugs us both. **(A/N: That was really long but sweet.)**

"Yes.", we both say.

"Thank you for becoming part of my family." He kisses us on our cheeks.

* * *

We got off the boat and sat on a bench. "The 'Protect Chi Club' will always move to help Chi out when Chi needs it."

"We will protect Chi-chan."

"Because you are a very important person, Ema-nee."

"Louis-san, Yume-chan… Juli"

Juli hugged Ema-nee. "Chi." And he fell asleep.

"Juli?"

"Juli is probably relieved.", I said.

"It seems that Juli-san couldn't sleep at all last night.", Louis-nii added.

"Is that so?", Ema-nee asked.

"Somehow, me too…" Louis-nii said and he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm a bit drowsy myself." I laid my head on Ema-nee's shoulder. In my dream, I saw a boy and girl in high school. They seemed really lovey dovey. I wonder to myself why I'm dreaming this. Time progressed on, and the two have gotten married.

Then I see Dad. "Congratulations, Kenji, Yukie." Who are those two?

"Thank you, Rintarou!", they both say.

"I hope you'll have a wonderful life together.", he said to them.

"It'll be difficult, but we have each other", Yukie said.

"Yes. I hope we'll be able to have such wonderful children.", Kenji said. Again time passed on and shows them in the hospital. "Yukie! It's a girl, a girl!"

"My precious child."

"What should her name be?"

"Ema." Eh? That's Ema-nee's name. Could they be… Time passed once more and again Yukie had just given birth to another girl. "Her name should be special. It should be Yume. Since my dream has come true. I have two daughters and a wonderful husband." That's my name! They're my parents?! "Yes, Yume." I turned around and saw the two. **(A/N: This is pretty much why I named Yume, Yume. Since her name means dream. It's lame, I know)**

"You've grown so much since we've last seen you. We only spent four weeks together.", Kenji, no, Father said.

"We're really sorry, Yume and to Ema as well.", Mother said.

"Mother, Father… It's not your fault. No one can see the future."

"Yume, you've been having trouble with your feelings. We know because we're always watching over you.", Mother said.

"What do you mean?", I ask.

"We want you to be happy. If you really do have feelings for Mirai-kun you will know.", Father told me.

"So listen to what your heart desires. It's the best option.", Mother said and they hugged me.

"I'm really not sure what you mean…"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a text. It was Ema-nee's phone. "Ema-nee, who is it? Dad?" The text said 'I heard about it. I'm sorry for making you so sad. I want to talk to you at ease. I'll come back to Japan in the near future.' The picture showed Mother and Father cradling Ema-nee. My dream showed exactly how the two look in the picture.

Ema-nee said aloud, "It's the same from my dream." I looked at her oddly. **What dream did Ema-nee have?**

We arrived home and Ema-nee apologized to everyone.

Ema: I'm really sorry for worrying you.

Masaomi: We were waiting. Welcome back.

Ukyo: Welcome back home. I will contact everyone that isn't here to let them know.

Ema: I'm sorry.

Yume: It's not 'sorry.' It's 'thank you.'

Iori: Welcome back home.

Subaru: W-Welcome back.

Yusuke: W-We were really worried about you.

Wataru: *runs to Ema and hugs her* Big Sis! Ah! Sissy, Fuu-tan said to give you this.

Yume: What? 'You shall be punished for not watching over Big Sis.' Sigh Why does this happen to me?

Ema: That does sound like Fuuto-kun.

Masaomi: Are you tired?

Ema: Yes.

Ukyo: Why don't you rest for a while? I will make preparations for dinner.

Ema: Ah, no, I will make it. Please let me make dinner.

Ukyo: As you wish.

Wataru: Yay! I want Hamburger steak! I also want to eat curry! Oh! How about Hamburger steak curry? How about it Big Sis?

Ema: I see, why don't we have Hamburger steak curry then?

Wataru: Yes! I will help out too!

Yume: As will I! *switch to narrating* I'm glad everything is back to normal. Ema-nee started making dinner and it smelled really delicious. I'm not sure what my dream was trying to tell me, but I'll try my best to be honest more.

Yume and Ema: Alright! I'll do my best from now on! *looks at each other and laughs*

Juli: Chi's smiling face is the best after all.

* * *

**That was nice, right? I decided since Ema had a dream about Juli in human form, Yume should have a dream about their parents, Kenji and Yukie. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Review**

**Cinderella378 chapter 16 . Apr 27  
Awe, thank you! :) That's good you have your sisters there to encourage you and help you grow stronger in writing and life :) Having sister is pretty great, because they're always there for you. My sister is my best friend :) Anyways! Another great chapter, a tiny bit dramatic but not to much. Love that! And I like how she already knew she was adopted, that was good :)**

**I'm glad you like my little twist there. I had to put it, you know, for reasons. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Vacation Time

**I originally planned to do the extra chapter, but I accidentally deleted the document I had and I didn't want to re-write that whole thing. I apologize for that. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

Ahh, spring has changed to summer, and Azu-nii was released from the hospital.

Kaname: I give you heaven's blessing for worried exam takers!

Ema: Heaven's blessing?

Yusuke: What's that?

Kaname: It's a notice from the Gods! *Yusuke takes pamphlet* Take a look, since our overseas trip didn't work out, so I thought a brief excursion would not be half bad.

Yume: Club Buddha? What is that?

Kaname: *surprises three* It's just as it is! Our head temple is at Yatsugatake, and we're holding something like a festival.

Yusuke: Who exactly are these people in these poses?

Kaname: They are my fellow co-workers. In this group, the one employee that's the most good-looking is… Me of course. *comes behind Ema* Near my pillow, before night opens up, I'll let you experience a splendid love. Let's go there, together.

Yume: Kana-nii!

Kaname: Of course you too, Lil Sister.

Ukyo: Without involving your work as a monk, working as host like this… *intense aura, hits Kaname with frying pan* How indecent!

Kaname: No, all of this is supported by the main temple. There is no shame here.

Masaomi: Alright, alright. In summary, this event is something similar to a summer festival right?

Kaname: As expected of Masa-nii! It's exactly as you say!

Wataru: I want to go to a festival!

Masaomi: Alright. I think it's fine everyone goes.

Ukyo: Masaomi-nii-san.

Azusa: Yatsugatake? It's close to the vacation home.

Ema and Yume: Vacation home?

Azusa: You two didn't hear? The fact that we also have a vacation home in Yatsugatake?

Ema and Yume: Also?

Yusuke: There are others as well.

Yume: You say that as if it's normal…

Ema: I think it's amazing!

Masaomi: Since there's also a chance, what do you think?

Ema: A trip with family! We've never went to one before! I'm so happy!

Yume: I'm coming too! I'm going to protect Chi!

Ema: Juli!

Masaomi: Well then, let's ask everyone. Let's go, even if it's only the people who want to come.

Ukyo: If Masaomi-nii-san says so, then it can't be helped.

Masaomi: Kaname. Thank you.

Yume: Maybe I should ask Rai to tag along.

Kaname: Nope! No boyfriends allowed! This is only a family vacation!

Yume: I'm just kidding. Rai is busy with other things as well. Like practicing how to make different recipes.

* * *

We were getting ready to leave. The cars were ready and everything was packed and ready to go. I saw Hika-nii wasn't cross dressing. "It's male clothes today then.", I say to him.

"Male clothes? Hikaru-san?", Ema-nee said. She hasn't found out about Hika-nii still wears regular male clothes.

"It's not bad like this right?"

"Nope! Totally perfect!", I reply.

Kyo-nii said, "It's almost time to leave."

Masa-nii added, "Subaru is in the middle of a call, so let's wait till he finishes."

I saw Suba-nii coming while Azu-nii said, "Oh? Kana-nii isn't here?"

Kyo-nii replied, "Kaname had many preparations, so he left yesterday."

Suba-nii came and said, "Sorry I took so long."

Masa-nii asked, "How was it?"

Suba-nii responded, "Yeah, I told them that I wanted more time to think about it." I'm not sure what they're talking about, but I feel like I shouldn't meddle with it. However… my curiosity can't settle down.

Yu-nii puts his hands on Ema-nee's shoulders and says to her, "Well then, go!"

"Eh? How about Yusuke-kun?"

"I have prep school that coincides with the trip. I really do want to go, but unlike you, my grades are pretty bad. Right now, the exams take priority over trips. I want to enter the same university as you do. Go have fun.", he states. I want to have fun with him just before we leave.

"Yes, yes. That is very touching. Sadly as it is, you won't be able to see how pretty Ema-nee is in a kimono. Bye bye, Yu-nii! Come on, Ema-nee! We'll ride in Natsu-nii's car!" I knew he was irritated. But I also know he really likes Ema-nee to the point where he'll sacrifice a vacation for studies. Azu-nii, Hika-nii, Ema-nee and I were riding in Natsu-nii's car. Masa-nii, Kyo-nii, Suba-nii, and Wata-chan rode the other car.

"**Sigh** Why am I in the middle, Hika-nii?", I ask very irritated. Like I said before, I'm sort of claustrophobic.

"It's usually best for the youngest to be in the middle, Lil Sister. And Little Sister, is something wrong?" I looked at Ema-nee and she is having a look that seems troubled.

"No, but I feel like I'm forgetting something important." **Something important? Wait, Juli's not here. Ema-nee you're just a disease for trouble aren't you?**

"It'll be fine. An essential part of a trip is forgetting things." **Not when it's something protecting you, Hika-nii.**

"When Hikaru-san who has gone on many trips says this, the persuasive power is different." That is really true.

"By the way, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's about a little while ago. Did anything happen when you stayed at Natsume's room for the night?" **Yes, did something happen? **Natsu-nii spits out the coffee he was drinking. **I wonder if I can book a funeral session for Natsu-nii.** "Did I ask about something bad?"

"Well, how was it, Natsume?", Azu-nii asks his younger triplet while he started to clean up the coffee Natsu-nii spit out.

"Azusa too? There's no way anything would happen. We are siblings, right?", Natsu-nii said.

"Yes." She was quiet for a moment.

"If that was true, then what was up with the silence, Ema-nee?" My suspicions were high. I haven't felt this way for a long time.

"Nothing, really!" **You're a terrible liar, Ema-nee.**

"Then, did anything happen with Azusa when he was hospitalized? Lil Sister visited him a lot I heard." Azu-nii was shocked and bumped into Natsu-nii.

"W-What are you asking so suddenly?", Azu-nii asked Hika-nii while looking back at us.

"Are you the same then?", Hika-nii asked.

Nastu-nii asked him, "Well, how is it, Azusa?"

Azu-nii turned his head back to Natsu-nii, "Don't say such things, I was a patient."

"Yeah, that's right! Nothing could have possibly happened!", I said in a nervous tone.

"I suppose so. There would also be the nurses that would keep an eye on you. Ah, but there wouldn't be anyone on the roof." My head flashed back the memory of Azu-nii confessing to me. I kept silent.

"Why are so quiet suddenly, Yume-chan?", Ema-nee asked me.

"I'm not being quiet! And there would be no way something would happen between Azu-nii and me. And why are you suddenly turning the table on me! What did exactly happen between Natsu-nii and Ema-nee?!"

"I told you! Nothing happened! Natsume-san just helped me clear my thoughts!"

"Then why are being so defensive?!"

"You were the one who started it, Yume-chan! Why are you being this way?"

"Since you forgot your little faithful knight, I have to step up as second best. I need to protect you during this whole trip."

"Knight? Ah! Juli!"

"You all are really fun!", Hika-nii said in happy tone. He can be pretty sadistic as well.

* * *

The sun was setting and we arrived at the festival. Everyone was wearing their kimonos but not me. I was wearing a strapless shirt with a light jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and I was just wearing short shorts. "You should have worn one too, Yume-chan. It's fun to get in the spirit!", Ema-nee said to me. Everyone else was agreeing with her.

"Ema-nee, you should know I'm not a person with a lot of spirit. And I like wearing casual clothing more.", I said but they were still complaining.

Hika-nii pointed out, "Oh wait, where's Kyo-nii?"

Masa-nii told him, "He said he wasn't interested in attending a dubious festival, so he's going to clean the vacation home. I'm going to go greet Kaname's superiors, so from here on, it's your choice on where to go."

"Then, I'll be with Big Sis and Sissy!", Wata-chan said with his usual radiant smile and while grabbing both our hands.

"Can I leave him to you two?"

"Yes!", we both said.

Wata-chan pulled us along and said, "Yay! Let's go eat shaved ice!"

* * *

The sun had fully set. And the festival was all crowded with many people. "The shaved ice is yummy right?"

I told him, "It's already your third serving! Aren't you eating too much-" I was interrupted by a huge amount of girls running somewhere.

Wata-chan asked, "What's going on?"

Ema-nee asked, "An event?" We followed the girls and apparently it's a performance by Fuuto. I really hate it when he's Asakura Fuuto.

"Welcome to Asakura Fuuto's special live! Let's have fun until the end!", he introduced himself. And all his fan girls were just screaming out his name. **If you love him so much, try living with him. You'll be highly disappointed.** Ema-nee and Wata-chan were both surprised to see Fuuto here. I guess Kana-nii asked him to help with the festival to appeal more people. While singing, he pointed out his finger. Really, such a player. Everyone got all happy hoping they were chosen.

Wata-chan complained, "Big Sis! I ended up eating too much shaved ice after all."

"Ema-nee, what should we do?!"

"I'll go help him! Yume-chan should stay here. Fuuto-kun will be upset if we all leave and didn't watch his performance."

"What?! It's not like he'd notice us in this big crowd. I should help too!"

"Big Sis!"

"Stay here! Wataru-chan is asking me!" And the two left. **I really want to leave. People are squeezing more and more. It's really irritating.**

After such a long time, the live ended. "I had lots of fun with you all tonight! But I want to make a special dedication to my little sister, Yume. Thank you so much for watching to the end, Lil Sis!" And he left the stage. I blushed. **Why the hell did he have to mention my name?!**

* * *

Since time passed, I didn't know where Ema-nee and Wata-chan were. They took longer than expected. I guess they forgot about me and the performance. I kept walking and two guys came up to me. "Hey, what's wrong? You lost, cutie?", the first guy asked.

"No. I am looking for my brother and sister. Now, please excuse me.", I said but the other one grabbed my arm.

"Aw, don't be like that! Come on, why don't you forget about them and have fun with us college guys." They are really gross. I try releasing my arm but his grip is tight. I try to kick him but the first one grabbed onto my leg.

"Feisty, eh? You just became a lot more interesting!" He cupped my face and was going to force me to kiss him but someone punched his face.

"Honestly, why are there more and more people after you, Lil Sis?" It was Fuuto! "Oh, well. Hey, misters, don't you dare touch my toy again!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Asakura Fuuto. I had no idea you were related to such an annoying brat, cutie. But it just makes you more fun. We'll handle him so you can play with us." He was going to hit Fuuto but Fuuto was much faster and dodged it while kicking him hard in the gut. The next guy was going to attack from behind but Fuuto was the one who attacked first. I was really amazed. I didn't know Fuuto could be like this.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks." I saw the first guy running to hit Fuuto in the head. "Fuuto, watch out!" He looked behind and the guy hit him in the face. Fuuto fell to the ground.

"Good, now he's taken care of. That annoying idol got in our way. Let's go, cutie!" He grabbed my arm and started dragging me with him. I kept on trying to pull away. Then, everyone else came and stopped the guy for me.

"I'll try being polite about this but will you take your disgusting hands off our little sister?", Kana-nii asked. The guy looked terrified. He let go and I ran to Ema-nee.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone, Yume-chan. Are you okay?", she asked me. I nodded but I was shaking a bit.

"If you kindly will, please take your friend and get out of here!", Kana-nii said scarily. The two ran away.

"Thanks, you guys. I was really terrified there." I walked to Fuuto to check up on him. "Hey, are you okay? I'm really sorry for getting you involved."

"Geez, thanks to you, now my face is all bruised up.", he said to me. Even in a situation like this, Fuuto is still Fuuto. It makes me feel better, which is odd.

I laughed. "I'm sorry! But you were really cool there. It made up for your performace on stage." I paused a moment and looked down. "I really am thankful. It was the first time that happened, so I was scared."

Unexpectedly, he hugs me. "Did you really think I'll let someone like them touch you? You're alright now. Nothing will happen to you." The hug felt really warm. Warmer than anything I've felt before. It was so comforting. **(A/N: Script time!)**

Azusa: Fuuto's right, Yume-chan.

Natsume: We won't let those guys touch our little sister again.

Kaname: Naturally, we'll do our best to protect you, Lil Sister.

Masaomi: Because you are an important part of the family.

Hikaru: From now on, we'll carefull watch over you.

Subaru: Y-Yeah. Everything will be okay.

Wataru: I'll grow bigger and stronger so I can protect Sissy, too!

Ema: We're lucky to have such wonderful siblings, right Yume-chan?

Yume: Yeah.

* * *

**Yay! Fuuto saved Yume! I thought it would be such a cute scene if I did this. Well, you know what to do, Favorite, Follow, or Review! Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Family or Lovers?

**No comments.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict.**

* * *

After the festival ended, we went back to the vacation home. "Good job! Everyone was in very high spirits during the festival! Thanks to you too, Fuu-chan!", Kana-nii said while holding a beer can and cheering. I find it amusing how he's able to be in high spirits when something happened to me, but I'll ignore it just this once.

Fuuto said irritated, "Don't forcefully push this booking since we're brothers! The agency will be bothered by it."

Wata-chan said happily, "But Fuu-tan was really cool!"

Fuuto responded, "Coming from someone who left halfway."

"Wow! Did you see us?", Wata-chan said.

"Yume-chan, since you stayed for the whole performance, how was it?", Ema-nee asked.

"Just the same boring Asakura Fuuto and such.", I said emotionless.

"Is that how you thank someone for saving you?", Fuuto asked me. I laughed a bit.

Kyo-nii said, "The important point is that everyone enjoyed it."

Kana-nii explained, "Kyo-nii should have come along as well."

"That never crossed my mind.", Azu-nii said.

"Right?", Natsu-nii added.

Kana-nii said, "Don't speak the truth just like that."

"It's lively as always when us siblings are gathered. Have you gotten used to this atmosphere, Little Sisters?"

"Yes!", we both said. Ema-nee said a few more words, "But… I want to become someone more properly situated in this family."

I smiled. "Of course I want to, too. This is a wonderful family and I love being a part of it."

Masa-nii spoke first, "You two are our important little sisters."

Wata-chan added, "That's right, Big Sis and Sissy!"

Ema-nee smiled and said, "Thank you very much. But I was thinking that I wanted us to become more of a family. Don't you think so, Yume-chan?" I just continued smiling at Ema-nee. I love this family more than anything.

Kana-nii asked, "Were you enlighten from our temple or something?"

* * *

After all that, I went to my room to try to find my emergency first aid kit. "Hmm? Where can it be? I know I brought it with me just in case… Ah! Here it is!" It was at the bottom of Ema-nee and my luggage. I grabbed it went to find Fuuto. When I found him it looked like he was getting ready for bed. "Hey, Fuuto."

"What do you want?"

I showed him the kit and said, "Here. I wanted to help you out with the bruise on your face." I took out some disinfecting liquid and dabbed some in his face. "I'm really sorry for getting you involved. But try being a bit careful. You should take care of your face more."

"My face isn't as important as you are, Lil Sis." I blushed a bit. **How is it he's able to get into my mind so easily?**

"Well, you should at least take care of it for your fans. They'll get upset if their favorite idol were to get hurt.", I said while putting on a bandage on him.

"Why should I care what they think when I have your opinions? You dislike it when I'm Asakura Fuuto. So what should I care?"

"I may dislike Asakura Fuuto, but that doesn't mean I care about normal Asahina Fuuto.", I said but covered my mouth reflecting about what I just said.

"Eh? So you do care about me?" He leans close to my face. "More than Mirai-senpai?" I was just quiet. I actually forgot all about Rai. "Why are you suddenly quiet, Lil Sis? Have you finally gotten over him? If that's the case, I'll be doing this." He kissed my nose. **Why do I feel so disappointed? I should be feeling happy he didn't actually kiss me. **"Next time, for sure. Be prepared, my beloved Lil Sis. Good night." And he left. I'm having this odd feeling like I'm anxious.

* * *

Ema-nee and I were about to go to sleep, but Ema-nee started a conversation. "Yume-chan. I'm wondering, what do you feel about our brothers?"

I looked at her strangely, "I love them, of course."

"As brothers or more than that?"

"Let me answer that with a question. What do you feel about our brothers?"

"I love them as well, but, I know it's typical of me, I've realized their true feelings for us."

"Yeah. Things are really getting heavy on us. But I remind myself I have Rai and they are my brothers and that's all."

"You're right, Yume-chan. We're family and I don't want to ruin that. When the time is right, we should tell them how we feel." I nodded. "We should go to sleep now, Yume-chan. Good night."

"Good night, Ema-nee. Have sweet dreams.", I say to her and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling really refreshed. I went to the dining area and saw everyone except Ema-nee and Suba-nii. "Good morning, everyone! Where's Ema-nee and Suba-nii?"

"Oh, Ema-chan went to get some fresh air and Subaru is doing roadwork", Masa-nii answered.

"I see, but I feel uneasy knowing Ema-nee is somewhere without me. I just know something is happening right now. And it's not a good thing."

"Looks like Lil Sister has switched back to over protective mode.", Hika-nii said.

"Why is it that you're the over protective one when you are younger?", Natsu-nii asked.

"Hmm… How _did_ it happen? Ah! There was this one boy who would always bully Ema-nee when we were younger. Of course, boys at those times bully the girl they liked. I didn't know that and I beat that boy to the ground. I swore to Ema-nee on that day, I would always protect her.", I answer.

"Did any guys bully you, Lil Sister?", Kana-nii asked.

"No. Many people were scared of me, so no one dared get close to me. It became worse when I beat up that boy, too.", I said, expressionless.

"Wow! Sissy is scary but really cool!", Wata-chan said.

"Yep! So if anyone is bullying you, Wata-chan, Sissy will protect you and teach them a lesson."

"Yay! I'm glad to have you here, Sissy!" I patted his head and smiled.

"You've changed personalities once again.", Hika-nii said. I stuck my tongue at him.

* * *

Ema-nee returned from her walk. "Welcome back, Ema-nee!", I greeted her. "Nothing happened, right?"

"Of course nothing happened, Yume-chan. See! I'm back in one piece!"

"Fine. I'll let it slide, this time." She laughed.

"Let's have breakfast after Subaru comes back.", Masa-nii said.

"Alright! Yume-chan and I'll go make something.", Ema-nee said.

Masa-nii replied, "Thank you. Later, there's a place I want to stop by before we leave. Is that alright?" We both nodded.

* * *

We got to the place where Masa-nii asked to stop at. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. From the looks of it, this was a cemetery. "This is it.", Masa-nii said.

"This is your parents' graves", Kyo-nii added.

"What?", Ema-nee and I responded. I looked at the grave and it read 'Nagami Kenji and Nagami Yukie.' "Those names… like my dream.", I said without thinking.

"Eh?", Ema-nee said surprised.

"Oh! It's nothing!"

"I asked Rintarou-san. We also wanted it properly greet them.", Masa-nii said. Ema-nee and I looked at everyone. We both started getting tears in our eyes. Ema-nee placed the flowers on the grave and we both began to pray.

**Father, Mother, Ema-nee and I are currently living with many amazing siblings. Rintarou-san, no, Dad is my dad. The siblings as well as Mom, they are all my real family. Father, Mother, thank you for giving Ema-nee and me life! I am happy. **Ema-nee and I looked at each other and saw the tears falling down from both our eyes. We looked back to everyone and said 'thank you.'

* * *

We finally returned home. Louis-nii and Juli greeted us. "Welcome back, Chi-chan, Yu-chan."

"Chi!", Juli said and jumped onto Ema-nee's shoulder, "How could you forget about me?"

"I'm sorry, Juli." I laughed a bit. Juli must have been really upset and worried.

I suddenly got a phone call from Rin, "Hey, Vice Pres. What's up?"

"Yume! Mirai got in an accident! You have to come to the hospital!", she exclaimed.

I was quiet for a moment. "You shouldn't joke about that sort of thing, Vice Pres."

"I'm not kidding! This is serious!" I dropped my phone and fell to the ground.

"Yume-chan!", Ema-nee screamed. "What's wrong? What was that phone call about?"

"Rai got in an accident…", I said, processing what just happened.

* * *

**I can't believe I've finally reached this point! Here's some more things just before I end it.**

* * *

Special: Fuuto's POV

**Ow! My face still hurts from that time. She definitely owes me for this. For now, I'm just going to sleep it off.** "Hey, Fuuto." I turn around and saw her.

"What do you want?"

She showed me a first aid kit and said, "Here. I wanted to help you out with the bruise on your face." She applied some of the disinfectant stuff on my face. "I'm really sorry for getting you involved. But try being a bit careful. You should take care of your face more."

"My face isn't as important as you are, Lil Sis.", I teased her. She tried hiding the blush on her face, but it was so obvious.

"Well, you should at least take care of it for your fans. They'll get upset if their favorite idol were to get hurt.", she argued.

"Why should I care what they think when I have your opinions? You dislike it when I'm Asakura Fuuto. So what should I care?", I said. **She's not getting anywhere with this, so why talk about it?**

"I may dislike Asakura Fuuto, but that doesn't mean I care about normal Asahina Fuuto.", she said but realized what she said and covered her mouth. I was taken aback as well.

I teased her again, "Eh? So you do care about me?" I lean close to her face. "More than Mirai-senpai?" She was quiet. This is a good sign. "Why are you suddenly quiet, Lil Sis? Have you finally gotten over him? If that's the case, I'll be doing this." I kissed her nose. **Not yet. **"Next time, for sure. Be prepared, my beloved Lil Sis. Good night." She looked really disappointed, that's the interesting thing.

* * *

When I was walking to my room, I overheard Big Sis and her having a conversation in their room. "Yeah. Things are really getting heavy on us. But I remind myself I have Rai and they are my brothers and that's all.", she said.

"You're right, Yume-chan. We're family and I don't want to ruin that. When the time is right, we should tell them how we feel.", Big Sis said. I was furious. **How long will she continue to toy with my emotions?**

I waited a bit for them to be completely passed out. When the time was right, I went inside. "We can't become a family. You are mine." I got on top of the bed and stared at her. "Lil Sis…" She moved a bit and I gasped in fear a little. I continued staring at her and decided to make my move. I unbutton her first button and pause for a moment. "I gave you a chance. It's Lil Sis's fault." I leaned in and suddenly I have a flashback of earlier. "…This is a wonderful family and I love being a part of it." I stopped myself and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's too hot…"

I came out and went to turn up the air conditioning. I saw the cross dressing freak but ignored what he said. I grabbed the remote and brought the temperature lower. The breeze felt nice. He started complaining, "That's too low! I'm bad with lower temperatures."

I replied back furiously, "I'm surprised you can take this heat!"

"This heat? The night breeze is very cool." **Could the cause of the heat I felt was… **"What happened?"

"Nothing happened! Nothing! Nothing. I couldn't do it." I threw him back the remote and stormed out. **It's not like 'I couldn't' but more like 'I shouldn't.' I love her and I don't want to hurt her.**

* * *

**Okay! Finished! Next one, is the one we have all been waiting for. Yume and Mirai's break up! I'm not sure how sad it'll be but not too sad where it's to the point of tears. And maybe to some, it will not affect them. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Review**

**Guest chapter 4 . Apr 30  
Hinata is really ticking me off. Fix her personality**

**I have no clue whatsoever which Hinata you mean. If it is Ema I just tried making it the way her personality originally is. If it is Yume you are talking about, I apologize. I have already gotten far in the story to try to change it now. I made her that way because I actually like girls who can step up for themselves. Anyways, I'm too far to change their personalities.**


	20. Chapter 20: Farewell, Love

**You already know what's gonna happen in this chapter. I ain't gonna explain further.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

I still couldn't believe what I heard. But whether I believe it, doesn't change the fact Rai is being hospitalized this very second. I stood up and yelled desperately, "Masa-nii! Please take me to the hospital! Rai got in accident and I need to see him!" He nodded and we ran back to the car with Ema-nee tagging along.

We arrived and I saw Vice Pres. "Sorry, I'm late! How's Rai doing?!", I asked very worried.

She took a moment to speak. "I'm not sure."

"Do you know how this happened?"

"A witness told me Mirai was trying to save a little boy from getting hit by a speeding car. The results were he got injured instead." I really didn't know what to do. **I have neglected Rai this whole time, so why didn't this happen to me? Rai doesn't deserve this. He's done nothing wrong, I'm the one at fault. **"Don't worry, Yume. Mirai won't submit to something like this easily. I've contacted his parents and they're on their way now." **I can't be calm right now.**

"Yume-chan, everything will be alright. Mirai-kun will be absolutely fine.", Ema-nee tried comforting me but it didn't help one bit. "Here." She hugged me. "If you need to cry, I'm right here." Tears slowly began to fall as I cried on her.

Masa-nii checked up on Rai's condition. "Yume-chan, Mirai-kun seems completely okay. However, there are a few broken bones but nothing too serious. He's also been put into a coma because of the instant hit from the car." I nodded silently. "Here, say 'Ahh.'" I did as I was told and he gave me lollipop. "It may not be very helpful, but it's the least I could do." I gave a faint smile to him.

* * *

We returned home and everyone seemed worried. "Yume-chan, are you okay? How is Mirai-kun?", Azu-nii asked first.

"Yeah. Everything will be okay. For now, he's in a coma but I do hope he'll wake up. His conditions are pretty stable except for the minor broken bones."

"Is there anything you need?", Kyo-nii asked.

"No. I'm just gonna rest a bit to clear some thoughts. I'll be fine after a nice nap.", I said and walked upstairs. I couldn't really sleep, though. My head is still wrapped around Rai. Not only that, I'm a little scared to have a bad dream about Rai dying. I won't be able to distinguish whether it is real or a dream.

The next thing I remember is the sound of a doorbell. I must have drifted off to sleep without knowing. I opened the door and I saw Rai. "Rai?! W-Why are you here?!"

"You're so mean, Mei-chan! Didn't you tell me you wanted to hang out together?"

"It's just, aren't you being hospitalized?"

"Why would I? I'm completely fine. See!"

"I'm glad it didn't happen. I thought you were killed by that accident."

"Silly. I wasn't killed by that. I was killed by you, Mei-chan. Look." He pointed at his heart and there was a big hole there. "You were the one who wounded me, Mei-chan. Why? I loved you so much, but you left me for him." His eyes were filled with tears even though he didn't look sad. He faded away and everything around me became black.

"-me-chan. Yume-chan!" I opened my eyes and saw Ema-nee. "Are you okay? I came to check on you and I saw you were crying in your sleep. You were also mumbling words like 'I'm sorry.'"

"I had a bad dream where Rai did die.", I say to her.

"Yume-chan… it must be very hard on you, especially since this is happening to the one you love."

"Yeah.", I said quietly.

"Are you hungry? We can go eat downstairs together."

"No thank you. I don't have much of an appetite.", I said, "I just want to be alone right now." With that, she left my room. **I need to calm down. I know Rai will be perfectly fine and everything will be just like it should be.**

* * *

A week has passed by since then. I've been able to get back on my feet but I still go to the hospital to check on Rai now and then. "Yume-chan!", Masa-nii called to me, "It appears Mirai-kun has woken up."

"Really?! Is it alright if I go there right now?", I ask.

"Of course. If there's anyone he wants to see, it's you." I smiled and headed to the hospital.

I raced to Rai's room and saw he was reading a book. "Hey. Can I disturb you?"

"Mei-chan! I'm sorry for worrying you. But have no fear, I'm awake now.", he said with his usual childish tone.

I smiled and walked up to him. "I was really scared, Rai. I wouldn't know what to do if you really did die.", I said while hugging him and crying in his chest.

"I'm right here and I won't be leaving anytime soon. Okay, Mei-chan?" I looked at him and smiled. "That's better. I love your smiling face the most. Tears don't suit such a pretty face."

This continued on for days. I would visit Rai and we'd talk for hours long. "Hey, Mei-chan."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to force yourself to visit me."

"I'm not forcing myself. I'm here because I care about you."

"Mei-chan…" He reached out and grabbed my hand. "Don't lie. I know you. You're here because you're blaming yourself, right? I see it your eyes."

"Rai…"

"Actually, I noticed this ever since you moved in with your brothers. You would always rant on how you wish every guy would stop getting close to Ema-san. But now, you talk about how much you like your brothers and how they're lots of fun. You slowly started to drift away."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not Mei-chan's fault. It's my fault. If I really did love you, I would have let you go by now. I was being selfish."

"I'm the selfish one, Rai. Instead of caring about you, my thoughts have revolved around my brothers."

"How about it be no one's fault but fate who did this to us. I still love you, Mei-chan. But…" He wanted me to finish his sentence.

"But my love for you has changed. I love you but as a friend."

"I know. Hey, Mei-chan. Is it alright for just this last time, you'll stay with me until visiting hours are over?"

"Of course."

"I also have a few selfish requests. Will you continue calling me Rai and I call you Mei-chan." I nodded. "Can you also keep the necklace I gave you so you'll remember me?" I nodded but this one seemed a little harder since this necklace was followed by my first kiss. "Last one, when you leave can you…" This one was definetly the hardest, but this is for Rai.

I nodded while saying, "Yes, I will."

Rai and I had our plain conversations. I told him about all the things that happened with me and everyone. I'm glad he wasn't upset I kept these secrets from him. And before I knew it, visiting hours were up. "Wow! Time does fly when you're having fun. I wish today would last forever.", Rai said.

"Yeah, me too." **I really can't believe this is the end.**

"Hey, Mei-chan. You don't have to do that last thing. It's completely fine."

"No. I'll do it since it's the last thing you want from me." I leaned in close and kiss him, this is his last request.

"Thank you, Mei-chan. I'll always love you, but this is the end of our story."

"Yeah." I took his hand and intertwined it with mine. "Goodbye, my first love." We let go and I leave, tears coming down my face.

* * *

I returned home and saw everyone eating dinner. "I'm back, everyone!"

"Welcome back, Yume-chan.", Ema-nee greeted me. "Is something wrong?"

**I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it. **"Rai and I broke up.", I said flat. Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"Why? What happened?", she asked.

"A lot of things just happened and well… yeah. It was a mutual agreement, but Rai and I are still friends."

"Well, that is good you two are still friends, but please explain what lead to this decision.", Kyo-nii said.

"I don't know how it ended like this. But sometimes it just happens. You believe it's love but it's actually a different feeling. After all, Rai and I are adolescents. We wouldn't know what love really is."

"Let's change the subject, would you like to eat, Yume-chan?", Masa-nii asked. I nodded very happily.

* * *

After dinner, I was going to my room when… "Hey." I looked and saw it was Fuuto. "Do you mind if I take some of your time?" I nodded and let him in my room.

"What do you want?"

"What was the real reason you broke up?" I was quiet. Of course, he'd be the one who'd want to know more. "Have you finally realized your true feelings?"

"Huh?"

"Still not sure? Figures. I'll help you a bit." He pulled me and kissed me. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. "I told you didn't I? 'Next time, for sure. Be prepared.' Good night." He left and I couldn't get the heat of his lips off my mind. Not only that, my heart was beating extremely fast. **I should just take a bath and sleep this off.**

* * *

**Well, that is the end of one love story and the start of another. It's pretty obvious who Yume's gonna end up with. But for those who still can't read the message, I won't say the name.**

**Just to give you a little information: I originally planned to make Mirai cheat on Yume. I thought, 'That's way too overrated.' My next plan was make Mirai die but thought it was too cruel to kill my OC. So that is how it resulted to Mirai letting Yume go and him in an accident. Hope you liked or loved this chapter! Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Cinderella378 chapter 19 . May 1  
Seriously! When I go to visit family, that is when the best chapters eeevvvveeerrrr are posted?! Okay! Where to begin?! First off, Mirai! A accident?! I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! I'm hoping he doesn't end up dying, he is to kind for a fate that terrible! :*( BUT! Wow! You know how to make someone's mouth drop, I was completely shocked when I saw that. I must know what happen! Please post the ext chapter soon! Secondly! Fuuto! Fuuto! Fuuto! I LOVE how you had him be her hero! Plus two straight chapters with mostly Fuuto, Super super happy! I can't believe the last few chapters, I went from happy to shock, mad, happy, sad, mad, happy, confused. You really threw me around with these chapters! Can't wait for the next one! Keep doing what you do, perfection completely!**

**I've wondered where you were. I was really worried you stopped caring about my story Anyways, glad you like the last few chapters. And I'm sorry I can't do the extra chapter because I accidentally deleted it and I don't want to re-type that thing again. Please forgive me.**

**fan chapter 19 . May 1  
Heyyy pleasee get Yume and Futo get together! I don't care about Ema, but Yume rocks the hole story in an awsome way**

**I know right! I love Yume! It's pretty obvious who Yume is getting with so I won't say anything.**

**abbyfil chapter 19 . May 2  
I love your story 3 I just recently got into Brothers Conflict XD  
I especially like Yume's personality (You go girl! XD)  
Based on the progress of the story it seems like she'll end up with Fuuto, though I don't mind, personally I find them cute 3  
Hope to read more of you're awesome story XD**

**Everyone's just shipping them together. Just as planned. *snickers* I'm glad there is another person who loves Brothers Conflict. And you shall continue reading my story since there will be a sequel.**

**anime lover chapter 19 . May 2  
Plsplspls Continue the story for my birthday gift**

**Happy birthday! :3 Hope you liked the chapter**

**NightlyRowenTree chapter 19 . May 2  
Omg I loved yay please update again soon**

**Here I updated for you. You're welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21: Doubts and Encouragements

**This took me a long time to write since I had to re-word some of the things the brothers say from the anime. Anyways, I present you with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Rai and I broke up. Right now, it's January and Ema-nee's university exams are coming up. Unfortunately, her grades have dropped down to a D. "I'm really worried about Ema-nee. She's becoming pessimistic ever since her grade dropped.", I said while helping Kyo-nii make lunch.

"It is quite surprising, but this is the reason for this lunch, right?", he responded.

"I guess. Knowing her, she'll definitely be cheered up by this." After a while, we finished the lunch and Masa-nii went to fetch Ema-nee.

Kyo-nii and I were setting the table and Ema-nee complimented the food. "Ah, this is all for everyone, right?"

"Yes. There were good deals at the market today, so we bought too much before we realized it. Right, Yume-chan?" I nodded.

"Kyo-nii, you are too controlling when it comes to us.", Tsuba-nii said.

"Although it doesn't really help out much.", Azu-nii added.

"I'm sorry, especially since it's on a holiday. It was supposed to be my turn to cook today.", Ema-nee said apologetically.

"It's fine. You have university exams in a week anyways. We'll be taking care of you and Yusuke's turn as much as possible until then.", Masa-nii reassured her.

"That's what you say, but I feel like I'm completely being controlled as well.", Yu-nii said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you are somewhat of a student taking university examinations as well.", Tsuba-nii said in a teasing tone.

"You should be rewarding him for being somewhat of a student taking university examinations.", Azu-nii explained. Yu-nii was really annoyed now. Then, Ema-nee gave her usual smile.

"Ah! Big Sis smiled! You smiled! Yay! Today was supposed to be cheering up Big Sis because her scores were low, right?", Wata-chan said cheerfully.

Ema-nee said, "Thank you everyone. Everyone is paying attention to what I need. But I'm alright. I've taken notes on where I slipped, and I still have other schools where I can get into. Even if it's no good, giving up is-"

Yu-nii interrupted her and stood up from his chair, "Wait! That can't happen, not at all! Don't throw it away right before doing it. Humans don't get exactly what they want in life, but no matter what chance you have, there is a possibility as long as you don't give up. I'll put everything I have into getting into Meiji. I'll show you I can pass. That's why, you too-"

Kyo-nii was the one to interrupt this time, "This is a good mental attitude coming from someone who normally violates all that you say, Yusuke."

Tsuba-nii said disappointed, "That's how you are going into your first choice of university? You…"

Azu-nii stated, "It's like you are defenseless, but that's just like Yusuke."

"I'll cheer you on.", Masa-nii said.

"As will I!", I said.

"I-It's fine, right! It's something that I decided for myself!", Yu-nii said.

"Thank you. I won't give up, I'll do my best until the end to get into Meiji.", Ema-nee reassured him.

Yu-nii said, "I-I see. That's great."

Wata-chan walked over to them and said, "No! Yu-kun is unfair!"

Yu-nii was taken aback. "What are you doing so suddenly?"

He turned to Ema-nee and said, "Big Sis! I have a present for you! It's this! It's a coupon for helping out! And then a coupon for playing games together! And then, there's this one! A coupon for a kiss with 100 times use!" Yu-nii spit out his drink while coughing a bit. While I'm choking on the food I was eating.

"Wataru! Why such a thing?", Kyo-nii asked.

"What's wrong, Kyo-tan?", Wata-chan asked innocently.

"What horrible things have you been feeding his brain with?! There's no way Wata-chan could have thought of this himself! You guys really disgust me.", I said.

"Don't worry, Sissy! I made some for you too!", Wata-chan said cheerfully, "I don't want to make Sissy feel left out as well!"

"O-Oh… Is that so?" **I guess I'll play along with his act.** "Then, I'll be using this." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now, only 99 more times, right?"

"Eh? Why not on the lips?", he asked innocently again.

"Ah, well… Ah! It only says a kiss. So, I'm allowed to have it anywhere.", I said nervously.

"Okay. Next time, I'll be more specific.", he said and ran back to his seat. **I think I just made it worse.**

* * *

After lunch ended, Ema-nee was washing the dishes. "Ema-nee, I could wash them instead. You need to study."

"It's alright, Yume-chan. You already made lunch for me, so this is the least I can do."

"I guess. Making lunch was really fun anyways. It helped me with practice for the cooking competition that my club entered in. Last year, we could have won if I had added a little more spices to the dish we made."

"When is it again?", Ema-nee asked.

"It's the same day you're having your exams. Except, it's later on in the day instead of way too early. I hope this year we'll win. I want to make it a memorable time for the senpais. Since this is their last year."

"I'll cheer you on and all your friends, Yume-chan."

"Thanks. And of course I'll be cheering on you and Yu-nii. I'm going to my room to tidy some things. Later!"

* * *

When I got upstairs, I saw Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii were going over a script. "Are the two of you leaving?"

Azu-nii answered me first, "Yes, we have a recording after this. The studios is in the same direction, so I thought we should go in the same car."

"I wanted to read over the script a little more, so Azusa ended up agreeing to drive me there.", Tsuba-nii stated.

"I see."

"Ah, wait a sec…" Tsuba-nii was writing some things in the script he had. "Okay. I'm going to phone the coach outside."

"I understand. I'll come right away after I get the key."

"Thank you. Later!"

"Yes! Have a safe trip!" And with that, Tsuba-nii stepped into the elevator.

"Do you think that Tsubaki has changed?" I turned my head to Azu-nii for more details. "From the time he accepted the substitute role from that anime… Compared to before, he's becoming much more serious about acting. His reputation has gotten more positive as well."

"That is amazing. He's properly proud in results in a job he personally chose."

"You too, have been doing your best with what you love. I guarantee your dream will come true, so you will definetly be fine. Okay?"

"Thank you very much. Tsuba-nii really is concentrating quite hard. There's also the issue about Azu-nii, but it's also the fact that he got a role that he wanted that he's like this."

"Ah, so that's what you thought. I think it's a different cause. The Tsubaki right now is more charismatic then before. That's why I want you to recall the current Tsubaki of you are thinking about him. To this degree, I can lift myself up as well."

"Azu-nii?"

We faced each other and he said, "But on top of that, I'd like an answer. A direct answer to our feelings. I don't mind whatever day or time you choose to say it. I will accept it no matter what it is." After that, he left. **I never did properly told them my feelings, but I wonder if now is still a good time. **I just pushed it out of my head and went to my room. **For now, I should worry about Ema-nee and the competition.**

* * *

The days had gone by in a snap. Juli and I were helping Ema-nee prepare for the exams. "Chi! Did you remember your admission ticket for the examination?"

"I did.", she reassured him.

"How about your pencil case, your pencil case?", I asked.

"I said I did! See?" She pulled out her case and started jiggling it. "Ah! The inside is completely empty!" And then Ema-nee started searching for pencils and erasers as Juli and I did the same.

"Calm down Chi!"

"Juli and Yume-chan are the ones that should calm down!" Then a doorbell came at the door. "Yes!" We opened the door and saw it was Louis-nii.

"Good morning, Chi-chan, Yu-chan!", he greeted us.

"Louis-san!", Ema-nee said surprised.

"I have to leave already, so I wanted to tell you I'm cheering you on. For your examinations and your competition.", he said.

"Thank you!", we both say.

"Sorry for the trouble, Louis.", Juli said. Louis-touched Ema-nee's head. The three of us were all taken aback.

"Bed hair." He paused as he was fixing Ema-nee's hair. "Okay. Fixed. When your hair isn't messy, you feel more lively, right?"

"As expected of Louis, you understand a university exam-taker student very well. Not bad, not bad."

"And then there's this. It was left in front of your rooms." He handed us both a flower.

"This is… from Io-nii right? It's an iris.", I say.

"Yes. It means 'trusting in good news' in the language of flowers." **But if I remember correctly, it can also mean "putting everything on the line, I love you." I wonder if there is supposed to be a special meaning to one of us. That can't be it. Io-nii wouldn't do something like that.**

* * *

Kyo-nii lifted up the bentos to Yu-nii and Ema-nee. "Thanks Kyo-nii.", Yu-nii said.

"Sorry for the trouble.", Ema-nee said.

"The both of you need to relax.", Masa-nii reassured them.

"Please put everything into it so you won't leave any regrets. Don't make too many careless mistakes.", Kyo-nii explained.

"Oh no! This is why uptight Mr. Lawyer shouldn't do anything. Now that you've reached this point, you'll become like him if you aren't careful!", Hika-nii said. It looks like today he's cross dressing today.

"Someone like you is…!", Kyo-nii said annoyed

"Little Sister should be okay, but you really need to do your best.", Hika-nii said to Yu-nii.

"I know that."

I laughed and then Ema-nee got a text. "Natsume-san…" I'm not gonna worry about that right now. He's just cheering on Ema-nee is all, I hope.

Then I got a phone call. "Yes."

"You're slow!" It was Fuuto. "Don't make me wait when I'm calling you at work. Today is Big Sis's and that idiot's examinations and also your competition. I was thinking that you would be the most grateful to be able to hear my voice. When Big Sis goes off to college, I'll be there to console you of your loneliness."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Ema-nee right now. She's the one who needs the cheering. And I won't feel lonely after she's graduated." It was quiet. "Fuuto?"

"Of course, you're more important to me. That's why I'll he cheering you on more." After that he hanged up.

"Well, Fuuto wanted to cheer you two on your exams and me with my competition." **He actually went to the trouble of calling me even though my thing isn't as important as theirs. It makes me a bit happy.** "Anyways, good luck you two! I'll be cheering on the whole way!" The two left as I told them that.

"When do you have to leave, Yume-chan?", Masa-nii asked.

"I need to be at the place by 11. Rai and his parents will be picking me up, though. They'll be around by about 10:20 or so.", I answer him. "I hope we win. No. We will win, I know it!", I said cheerfully.

After some time, Rai and his parents came and I was getting really nervous. "Good luck, Yu! Make sure you taste check all your foods.", Juli said.

"Yes, yes! Thanks Juli! Anyways, I'm off!"

* * *

We arrived at the given place where the competition was being held. "I'm getting butterflies in my stomach, Rai."

"Everything will be alright, Mei-chan. Even if we don't win, I'll be satisfied just to have a fun time with everyone.", he told me.

"I know, it's just… I want to make this a memorable year for you and the senpais. So, I want to give it my all and win for all of your sakes!" He patted my head and smiled.

"Thanks, Mei-chan. Let's have fun with everyone!"

The competition started and all of us were rushing to make our parts of the dish. It was nerve-wracking but I was going on with my routine. I made sure everything tasted alright, the spices were fitting and mouth-watering, and that the meal wasn't too over cooked or under cooked. Finally, time was up and it was judging time. I couldn't help but worry when the judges were complimenting the other schools dishes. Rai put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. I smiled in return.

Then, the judges gave their announcements. "To start off, I want to reassure everyone's dishes were amazing. Now, the three best out there, it was a tough decision. Third place…" Our school wasn't announced. It made me happy since there still is a chance we'll get first. "Second place…" Thankfully, it wasn't our school yet. But now, my heart was pounding as the last school was called. "And finally, the moment if truth… First place… Hinode High School." Everyone was clapping and we all were hugging each other and giving high-fives.

"We won! We really won, everyone!", I said so happily. I started crying tears of joy.

"Of course we won Yume. Don't underestimate us!", Akane-senpai said.

"Yes. Akane is right. As long as we work together, we can achieve it.", Himeno-senpai added.

"I agree as well. This really will be an unforgettable day.", Vice Pres said.

"Mei-chan's support was what helped us all.", Rai said, smiling.

"I'm most glad we were able to do this within the time limit.", Shiro said with a sigh of relief.

Akuma responded with, "Maybe I should have put a lot of tobasco sauce. I can imagine the screams of the judges."

Megumi bit his hand and said, "Stop… it… Akuma."

Kyousuke and Kyouko said at the same time, "Come on! Let's take a picture to remember this wonderful day!" We all got together and Rai's parents took the picture. I'll always remember this day.

* * *

When I got home, th first one I saw was Io-nii. "I'm back!", I greeted him.

"Welcome back. How was your competition?"

"It was lots of fun. In fact, we even won!"

"That is good."

"Oh, and thank you for the iris. It gave me plenty of encouragement and I know it did for Ema-nee too."

"I'm glad you liked the gift I gave."

"I'm wondering…" I took a pause to find my words. "Was there any deeper meaning to it?"

"You know the other meaning of an iris."

"Yes. 'Putting everything on the line, I love you.' All I want to know is, if that was meant for Ema-nee or me."

He gently placed his hand on my cheek and said, "Would you like to guess?" Now I know which one it is.

"I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings Io-nii. You're important to me… as a brother." He let go and there came an awkward atmosphere.

"I knew that would be your answer. All I wanted to do was tell you my feelings before I leave."

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go study abroad for a year."

"You are?!" He nodded. I looked down and my smile faded away.

"Don't be upset Yume-san. It'll only be a year."

"You're right. I'm going to go find Ema-nee. Later." I left and I couldn't help but have unhappy thoughts.

* * *

I couldn't find Ema-nee anywhere. I did find Juli. "Hey, Juli. I'm back. Where's Ema-nee?"

"Chi went off to a gaming place with that horrible Natsume."

"I see. Anyways, we won Juli."

"Really? That's good news! You should call Chi and tell her that."

"I want to tell her in person. You know, face-to-face is more my thing."

Eventually, Ema-nee came back. "Hey, Ema-nee, welcome back. Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Yume-chan. How was it?"

"Everything was perfect. We won and now I'm definitely confident you'll pass your exams. Anyways, what's up?"

"I think it's about time we tell everyone our true feelings. Don't you feel the same way."

I was surprised, actually. "Something happened, didn't it? Oh well, we need to tell them eventually. I need to confront Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii."

"As for me, I need to properly tell Subaru-san and Natsume-san how I feel. Good luck, Yume-chan."

"You too, Ema-nee." But… I don't know what I'll do with Fuuto. I wonder if my feelings for him are as an enemy, as a brother, or, dare I say it, as a lover.

* * *

**And done. Next chapter, you ready, will be the final chapter of Brothers' Love. However, it'll be followed by an extra chapter of the ova. Now, I gotta start typing up that next chapter. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

* * *

**Guest chapter 20 . May 3  
Things are getting interesting. Update soon, but don't push yourself ;)**

**I'm glad you're hooked on to the story. And don't worry, I'm not pushing myself :)**

**Guest chapter 20 . May 3  
Your 1 and 2 plan are cruel but plsss update but really get cheated and die**

**Yeah… I'm an ice lady.**

**Cinderella378 chapter 20 . May 3  
Are you kidding me?! I could never get tired of this story, Out of all the stories and books I have read this has to be the one story that has me completely hooked and always on my mind. Brothers Conflict is my favorite anime, so the fact that I found a story for it and one that is so amazing! It's the best thing ever! I couldn't wait till I got home to read the chapters I missed, it was the first thing I did! Also, don't worry I completely understand about the extra chapter, you already put so much effort into your stories so I'm grateful just for that reason. I'm sorry that it got erased, that must of been a disappointment for you. Now about this last chapter! Omg :( I was freaking out at first, wondering if he was going to die or not! So happy he didn't! How understaning he was and how he was the one that brought it up. Loved! BUT FUUTO! He kissed her! And she didn't push away! I see where this is going :P I think! And hope!**

**I'm absolutely glad you like my story! Like I said before, you are my favorite follower! Just for that, I'll give a little summary of the extra chapter. So, Yume invites her friends from the cooking club over to help make a feast for Azusa's return from the hospital. Yume's girl friends got really close with the brothers and makes her feel a little jealous. After the whole mess is done, she and Mirai were talking about how the day went. Yume was telling him she was feeling a little left out from everyone. Mirai kisses her to help her feel better. Yume didn't feel the same spark she felt when he kissed her for the first time. She asks him to leave and he does as told. She couldn't sleep because she started to question her love for Mirai. That's basically what happened.**

**NightlyRowenTree chapter 20 . May 3  
Awesomeness**

**You're welcome!**

**Writer-Esile chapter 20 . May 4  
Yo friend! Good chapter there but… you gots the coldest heart, El… Mirai dying? -_- you ain't meh friend no more**

**You of all people should know my heart is ice. Anyways, other peoples readin' this, this person is my real life best friend! I forced her to join fanfiction so I'm wondering if I should force her to write stories! Oh! And her name is not Esile it's my name backwards. She chose that cause safety reasons, it's her alias! The last review she did, I was in a hurry so I didn't mention she was my friend. And Esile, if you are reading this, you've got no say in this! :) Love ya!**

**Momochan77 chapter 20 . May 4  
I like your story! I really do. And I can practically see this as Yume ending up with Fuuto. While he's not my favorite character I shall support this choice.**

**Yeah… I'm not the biggest fan of Fuuto for two reasons: he's cocky and younger than the Ema. I dislike it when the guy is younger, I don't know why, I just do. So that's what lead me to make Yume and this story. And since Ema annoys me sometimes, being a character that gets pushed around easily.**


	22. Chapter 22: Our Brothers' Love

**Wow… I really can't believe this is it for this story. Well, there still is the extra chapter but this is the real last chapter. I thank you all for your support. And I hope to see you all again in the sequel. The name is called 'Sisters' Secrets.' Enough chit chat. And read your hearts out!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

The next day, Ema-nee, Juli, and I were just staring at the big tree in the garden. She told me about Suba-nii leaving the house and such. "Are you still worrying about him, Ema-nee?", I ask her.

"I wonder where he is… How is he managing his meals and things…", she said in a daze.

"Well, he's not a kid. He'll be fine.", Juli reassured her. We heard footsteps and saw Masa-nii.

He told us, "We've had word from Subaru. He said he's just going to be staying at the university for a while, so not to worry about him. It looks like this year is going to be a big turning point in Subaru's life, too, but… Kaname's going into training at the head temple and Iori's set to study abroad, so it looks like he'll be leaving, too. I think it might be a year of change for each of them."

Ema-nee looked a little sad. "It feels lonely, like the family is breaking apart."

Masa-nii responded, "But you know, I think that's how things go with families. It's kind of like, everyone will leave the nest someday… Sure, it's lonely, but if this house can be a place where my siblings can come back to, I think that's okay. And of course, that includes you two, too."

"Yes.", we both say.

He pulls out two lollipops and says, "Here, say, 'Ah.'" We do as told and he puts them both in our mouths. Orange was Ema-nee's and mine was grape. It was delicious. "A reward for such good girls.", he said with a smile. We looked at each other and laughed a bit.

* * *

Once again, time passed, and it was the day when the university announced who was accepted. I volunteered to help Ema-nee and Yu-nii. "My heart's pounding, Yume-chan."

"Would you like me to look for you?", I ask her.

"Alright! I found your number!", Yu-nii said enthusiastically. We both look and he was right. J0239 was there. "You did it! You did it! You really did it! I'm so glad!", he said and hugged her.

"Hey. I know it's good to be cheering and all, but keep your hands to yourself!", I yell at him. He realized what he did and lets go of Ema-nee while apologizing.

"Thank you for being so happy, like it was your own acceptance.", Ema-nee said happily.

Yu-nii went back to his 'cool act' and said, "Of course! And this is for you, after all!" He looked back at the board to find his number.

Ema-nee whispered, "Please let Yusuke-kun be accepted, too."

He gave a little laugh and Ema-nee was cheerful. "It didn't happen. Well, no helping it. But just watch, I'll get accepted for sure next year! I want to go to the same college as you, after all!"

"Maybe Ema-nee should help you study. Since she did get accepted.", I said in a teasing tone. He blushed and Ema-nee laughed. **I sort of feel bad for Yu-nii, though. He tried his very hardest for Ema-nee. I'll give him points for that.**

* * *

Later on in the day, it was shown that Kana-nii and Io-nii were leaving for their own reasons. I was able to meet up with Io-nii for one last farewell. "Would it be all right if I asked you to water the flowers while I'm gone?", he asked me.

"Of course! Leave it to me.", I replied.

He looked at the flowers and said, "I want you to care for these flowers."

"Hmm… these flowers are called Forget-me-nots. Am I right?"

"Yes. Please, don't forget about me…"

I was taken aback but then I said to reassure him, "Do you honestly think I'll ever forget about you?"

He smiled at me and said, "I hope we can greet each other with smiles someday." With that, he left. I know for now it'll feel a bit lonely. But I hope we can all smile again with everyone.

* * *

The next day, Ema-nee and Wata-chan were playing video games while I was watching. Ema-nee won, of course and Wata-chan was getting all pouty. How cute! "Hey, Wataru-chan. Why don't you try using the fastest formula car this time? I'll use a classic car."

"I can't do that! I've got to win by skill! See, I'm going to work super hard on games and in school, and then I'll become a super CEO, and become a man who's worthy of you and Sissy!

"Oh, Wata-chan…"

"Chi-chan, are you all right? I heard from Juli-san that you were feeling down.", Louis-nii said while coming downstairs.

Ema-nee's face turned into a small frown. "Is it Subaru and the others have left the house?", Wata-chan asked.

Louis-nii sat down next to Ema-nee and said, "I also lost two important clients due to job relocation. But they both said to me that even after they've moved, they'd come again someday. If you can get people to think of you as someone they care about, they'll always come back to you. So, I want to be someone that people think of in that way."

Ema-nee smiled and said, "That's true."

Louis-nii touched Ema-nee's hair and continued, "There's no one in this house who would truly want to make things difficult for you. Because everyone loves you, Chi-chan. So have faith in everyone."

"I will!", she replied and Louis-nii smiled at her.

Wata-chan laid his head on Ema-nee and said, "Big Sis! One more round!"

"Okay!" I was really happy. I'm glad to have everyone here.

And then, I got a text message from Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii. Borh the messages said the same thing. 'Would you and Ema-chan like to celebrate for your winning and her acceptance this upcoming Sunday?' I told Ema-nee and asked her if I could go alone to properly tell them my feelings. She happily agreed.

* * *

We went to an amusement park and rode on many rides. We went on a lift and drop one which scared me a bit since it was my first time on such a thing. "Still awesome. I could ride that over and over, and never get bored.", Tsuba-nii said.

"Are you okay? Are you having fun?", Azu-nii asked.

"Yes. It's my first time coming here. So of course it's fun. I'm sorry Ema-nee couldn't come, though. She's busy preparing for graduation."

"We understand completely, Yume-chan.", Azu-nii said.

"Well, let's ride that roller coaster next!", Tsuba-nii said and pulled me along.

Day turned to night, and the three of us were looking over the park. "Nice view.", Tsuba-nii complimented.

"I think we caught it at just the right time as it turns to night.", Azu-nii added.

"And there's no one here, too. It's just the three of us.", Tsuba-nii said.

I took a deep breath. "Uh, um…"

"What is it?", they say at the same time. Tsuba-nii said, "Jinx" and Azu-nii started laughing.

I turned around and said, "You two really are do close, aren't you? I feel the same way with Ema-nee."

"Of course.", Tsuba-nii responded first and Azu-nii agreed.

I walked away a bit and continued, "But… Ever since Ema-nee and I became a part of the Asahina family, a lot of things happened… Like conflicts that probably never happened back before we came. In my own way, I've given a lot of thought to you, Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii. And… I came to a realization." I turned my head back at them when I said that last part.

"What kind of realization?", Tsuba-nii asked.

"I'd be interested to hear it.", Azu-nii added.

I slowly walked back to them while saying, "I… truly love you both. But that's as my brothers… I cannot return the love that you feel for me. It's not because of my break up with Rai that I've come to this decision. I've felt this way for a while now."

It suddenly became quiet until… "I understand how you feel.", they said at the same time.

They come at both of my sides with Tsuba-nii on my left and Azu-nii on my right. "But there's something I want to make sure to say to you.", Tsuba-nii started.

"Something I want to make sure you know.", Azu-nii said.

They started speaking in sync again. "That even then, I still love you." Then they kissed both of my hands. This wasn't what I was expecting, but at least I was able to tell them my feelings.

* * *

And at long last, the day of Ema-nee's and Yu-nii's graduation came. Before I went to go give my congratulations, I went to speak to the senpais of the cooking club. "Yume! I'm going to miss you the most!", Himeno-senpai said while crushing me with a hug.

"Himeno… senpai… you're squeezing… too hard!" She lets go and I catch my breath. "Anyways, aren't you going to a close college? I might still see you around the city."

"And don't forget about me! Hime-chan and I are going to the same college!", Akane-senpai said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Yume. Don't you want to say your last goodbyes to Mirai?", Vice Pres asked me. I nodded and excused myself.

I found Rai behind the school. "Congratulations, Rai!"

"Oh, Mei-chan… Thank you!"

"Oh yeah. You never told me what college you're going to."

"I'm going to one in Hokkaido."

"You are? That's so far…"

"Yeah, this means this is really goodbye, Mei-chan."

"Dummy! It's not really goodbye! As long as we're under the same sky, we'll always meet again. And maybe by then, we both will be seeing someone else."

"Yes, but for now…" He pulled off his second button and handed it to me. "You know the meaning of this, right?"

I hesitated a moment. "The second button is special since it's the one closest to the heart. Meaning you should give it to the girl you love most."

"I'm sorry. Even now, I still love you. That's why I chose to go somewhere far away. It'll hurt me a lot, but I want to see Mei-chan's smile even if it's with someone else."

"Rai…"

"Goodbye, Mei-chan." He kissed me on my cheek. "I hope you'll find someone you truly love."

I smiled. "And I hope you'll find a girl who will cherish you dearly, Rai. I hope to meet you again!"

He patted my head and said, "Please take good care of the cooking club for me." I nodded happily and we parted ways.

* * *

Once I found Ema-nee and Yu-nii, I congratulated them and we headed home. When the elevator brought us to the given floor, everyone started cheering for Ema-nee and Yu-nii. Well, by everyone I mean Masa-nii, Kyo-nii, Hika-nii, Tsuba-nii, Azu-nii, Natsu-nii, Louis-nii, and Wata-chan.

"Wh-What the?", Yu-nii reacted first.

Tsuba-nii said, "A surprise party. It's a surprise party."

"Well, one minor flaw… You forgot I'm here as well.", I say to them, "It's a little awkward."

Masa-nii gestured his hands to the dining area and said, "Anyways, come on inside." We looked over and saw it the table was set with many foods that look so yummy. Then a doorbell came.

"Yusuke, get it.", Hika-nii said. He's wearing male clothes today.

Yu-nii looked back at him and said, "Huh? Wait. Aren't I one of the stars of today's party?"

Hika-nii started pushing him and said, "Well, you're kind of like the extra freebie."

"Extra freebie?! You just called me an extra freebie?!" After checking at what was at the door, Yu-nii's face looked funny.

"Yusuke, what's wrong? Your coloring looks off…", Masa-nii said a little concerned.

Yu-nii lifted his hand and held out a paper. "What's this?", said Hika-nii and grabbed the paper. "'Back up Candidate Accepatnce…'"

"For real?", Tsuba-nii said surprised.

Wata-chan cheered, "Wow! You did it! You got accepted!"

Natsu said, "That's great news."

"Congratulations." Is what Azu-nii told him.

Kyo-nii added, "This is truly a cause for celebration."

"All that hard work paid off.", Masa-nii said with relief.

"Hey, Yu-nii! Everything alright in there?", I asked.

"I got accepted? I mean, so like, is this a real acceptance? As in, well… Does this mean I get to go to the same college as you or not…"

"Of course, you get to.", Ema-nee reassured him.

"Really for real?"

"It's really for real."

"O-Okay… So I get to go to the same college as you…" and he fell to the ground. "I-I'm so glad I never gave up… I honestly thought that compared to my other brothers, I wasn't cut out for much. But this whole process helped me figure something out. That I'm capable of quite a bit, too. So I'm never going to give up ever again!"

Hika-nii started clapping and said, "Okay now. Enough of you declaring your intention to work hard."

"Let us begin the party.", Kyo-nii said.

Yu-nii jumped up. "Y-Yeah! You're not calling me the extra freebie now!" And we all started laughing.

We were all enjoying the food and then I received a text message. "Fuuto?"

"What's up?", Tsuba-nii asked.

"Um, would you mind if we turn on th tv?"

"On it goes!", Wata-chan said.

"And now, we're going to see if we can call up Asakura Fuuto-kun on this feed. Fuuto-kun!", the news reporter said.

"Hello.", he greeted the news reporter.

"I'm told there's someone you want to message to through this show."

"Yes. Actually, it was my older brother and sister's graduation ceremony today. So, congrats, you two. But the important message is to my little sister, Yume. I hope to have another splendid year with you, my beloved Lil Sis." He winked and my face was flushed. "I have a declaration for all of you. I won't belong to anyone, but… I'll make you feel that you want to become mine. So brace yourself and follow my lead."

"Whoa-oh, we got a passionate message for all his fans as well!"

"I swear. Does he really have to go to such lengths? And he really didn't have to mention me. I'm not that important." Everyone else started complaining as well. Suddenly, the tv was turned off. I don't know why I was shocked. Maybe, I want to hear more.

* * *

Ema-nee and I were cleaning the table and I noticed Ema-nee saw Natsu-nii outside. "Go. You still have to clear your feelings, right? I'll handle this." She nodded and went to talk to Natsu-nii. I'm glad ,after this, we can really start to be a family.

I waited a bit and saw Natsu-nii come back inside and I went to check up on Ema-nee. "How was what? Everything went well?"

"Yes. But still, Natsume-san and Subaru-san don't plan on giving up."

"Azu-nii and Tsuba-nii are the same."

"Well, you two got his by a counteroffensive." We turn or heads and saw Hika-nii. "You both did good hanging in there. It takes strength to turn down people's declaration of love. I mean it, I think your response was good. And it's sure to allow everyone to be hopeful, too."

"What do you mean by that, Hikaru-san?", Ema-nee asked.

"I'm sure you meant to put an end to these various situations, but it might've actually set things ablaze… That's what I mean."

"That can't be…", I say.

He lifted up a paper and said, "Take a look at this. I was looking forward to seeing who'd win who over, so I'd been putting together and odds chart."

"An odds chart?", Ema-nee asks.

"Yup, but with your earlier words, this race has come to an end and this odds chart is useless now." He pulls out a lighter and lights the odds chart on fire. "Instead… The next race is going to begin now. In other words, the Brothers Conflict is going to keep going for a good while to come. And I'll also be entering the fray this time, so good luck to all of us both." He winks at us and throws the rest of the disintegrated paper into his cup. "A good evening to you, Little and Lil Sisters. So please enjoy this brief moment of peace to its fullest."

Ema-nee and I stared at each other. We were still processing what Hika-nii told us. My one worry is: Are we capable of being a family or not? Actually, it's fine. I know I wanted to be a real family with everyone but I think now that has stretched to an unexpected length.

* * *

**What she means by 'an unexpected length' is making a family with one of the brothers. Now, before I end this, I'm gonna make the things Natsume, Subaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke, and Fuuto say about Ema in the anime with few word changes.**

* * *

Natsume and Subaru

Subaru: Did you come here to see Ema?

Natsume: Aren't you here for the same reason? You've been away from home, right?

Subaru: I wanted to see her face for a change. But I get the sense that my feelings are different from yours.

Natsume: Different how?

Subaru: I'm thinking I'd like to respect her feelings. So, someday, if her feelings change and that time comes… I plan to be a man who can be there for her and come to get her.

Natsume: Subaru… You win, hands down. I'll go home for today.

Subaru: Natsu-nii…

Natsume: But I'm not stepping down from this fight. Just watch, I'll win for sure someday.

Subaru: You're on.

* * *

Tsubaki and Azusa

Tsubaki: There they are, going on it again as usual.

Azusa: You think so? They kind of look like they're getting along.

Tsubaki: Well, not that it's got anything to do with us.

Azusa: Yup. Our problem is Yume-chan. We're going to get on famously with her, the three of us together… So…

Tsubaki: Yeah, until the time comes somewhere down the line…

Azusa: When that time comes, I won't hold back.

Tsubaki: I don't plan to, either.

* * *

Yusuke and Fuuto

Fuuto: Aw, man, I'm on one if my rare visits home and I run into the idiot. This sucks.

Yusuke: What was that, you bastard?! Don't get all cocky just because you're an idol!

Fuuto: You're the one who's all cocky because you'll be attending the same college. Well, doesn't matter to me. Let's see who'll get whose heart first. Of course, I'll definitely win Lil Sis's heart before you even kiss Big Sis.

Yusuke: Sorry, but I'm the one who's going to win this one!

Both: Hmph!

* * *

Ema and Yume (Narrating)

Yume: We can always see each other whenever we want to, but…

Ema: We're too close to exchange whispers of love.

Both: That's who we are. Siblings. And that is our brothers' love.

* * *

**I really can't believe this. Oh my God… this is actually happening! Well, I wouldn't say it's completely over there still is the extra chapter with the ova and stuff. But this is the real deal last chapter. I thank you for those who stuck with me and my story. I'm really glad! Anyways, I'll see you guys in the extra then the sequel 'Sisters' Secret.' Actually, I decided to make a one-shot with Mirai's side of the story and how his first love went. You don't need to read it but for those who do want to read it, I will make it. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Reviews**

**Guest chapter 21 . May 6  
What a great chapter! Very little Fuuto though, I hope she tells him she has feelings for him! Fingers crossed! & Grr! Getting to read the summary of the missing extra chapter made me want to see it even more! I would of love to see her get jealous. Haha. Sound like it woul I been very interesting. Now, only one chapter left? Tears. Feels like you just started this story! But knowing there will be a sequel makes me feel much better! I'm so happy and thankful for everything you have done with this story and I can not wait to see what you have planned for the sequel!**

**I'm really sorry about the extra chapter. But there still is the extra chapter after this so read it please. And I know for sure you will love the sequel.**

**Momochan77 chapter 21 . May 6  
I totally understand about the younger guy thing. Also when it's an older guy it's really hot. But that's my opinion. I can't wait for the final chapter and the OVA I know it's gonna be epic. Tiny request. If Yume does pick Fuuto can she smack him. I know it sounds weird but I keep getting the image of her smacking for being a self-centered idiot then kissing him to shut him up. But that's just me. Lol. Best of luck in all you do.**

**I'll try to see if I can do that with Fuuto. I'm still brainstorming ideas for the sequel and stuff so this is really helpful. Thank you!**

**Writer-Esile chapter 13 . May 6  
So that's why you were all happy today in school… oh well, good chapter anyways. But. Do. Not. Expect. Me. To. Talk. To. You.**

**Did you really have to say that last part like that? And how did you accidentally write this review for the wrong chapter? Doesn't matter anymore… I don't care if you ain't talkin' to me no more! I'll bug you every day then. I know where you leave. *maniacal laugh***


	23. Extra: Wishes

**The extra of the ova! This ova brought me many laughs so I want to make one last extra before making the sequel. And I think in the sequel, I'm just putting the disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

"Hey, Chi, Yu! What are you two doing?", Juli asked us.

"Resting…", we answer him. Today, Ema-nee and I are cleaning up her room. We've been cleaning it for more than an hour or two and still haven't finished half of the room.

"You two have been resting for a while now."

"It's because we haven't finished cleaning yet…", I said so weakly. Ema-nee was resting on the bed while I sat on the floor, my back against the bed.

"That's what you two get from taking a break all the time." He ran to Ema-nee and got on top of her. "What are you two gonna do?"

"But it's impossible…", Ema-nee said tiredly.

"Don't say it's impossible, break time is over!", Juli ordered us, but my eyes were getting her drowsy.

Ema-nee got up and went to do more cleaning. I saw her stop and say, "Is this… Papa's gift?"

* * *

Ema-nee and I were in the dining area looking at the gift Dad sent us. It was a magic lamp. Suba-nii and Yu-nii joined us. "A magic lamp?", Yu-nii asked. Those two were closely observing it, almost believing it wasn't real.

Ema-nee laughed a bit and spoke, "That's what Papa said, but I don't believe it. Do you, Yume-chan?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Looks interesting though. Should we rub it and make a genie appear?!", Yu-nii asked enthusiastically.

"What are you talking about? You're stupid. How childish you are.", Fuuto said while coming down the stairs. And he started walking towards us.

"Shut up!", Yu-nii yelled at him.

"Did you just arrived?", Suba-nii asked.

"I had some free time. So I thought I would come eat some of Lil Sis's homemade cooking."

"Surprisingly, I'm not in the mood to cook, but I can make hamburger steak.", I said to him.

"Well, well, well, I think first we should summon the genie, right?", Tsuba-nii said as he and Azu-nii were entering the room.

"Tsuba-nii, Azu-nii.", I said.

"Were you guys in the living room?", Yu-nii asked.

"We were rehearsing a script, and we overheard and interesting conversation.", Azu-nii answered.

Tsuba-nii put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey, hey, let's rub the magic lamp!"

"I see your excited.", Azu-nii pointed out.

"It's clear that noting is going to happen, but it's fun, right?", Tsuba-nii asked.

"Well, let's try then.", Yu-nii said.

"We-well…", Ema-nee said and she started rubbing the lamp. "Like this?" I can feel everyone is waiting for something to happen and I'm actually curious as well. She finished and nothing happened.

"It will never come out.", Fuuto complained.

"Be patient.", Tsuba-nii said. We continued staring at the lamp and it got really quiet.

"Hello!", we heard a voice say and we jumped a little. "What are you guys doing?" It was Natsu-nii and he was standing upstairs.

"Oh, it's just you, Natsu-nii.", Yu-nii said disappointed.

"What do you mean by 'just?'", he asked.

Tsuba-nii told him, "In other words, you came along at the right moment."

Natsu-nii sat down with us and noticed the lamp. "What is that thing? I was just around and I was curious."

Azu-nii said, "What a miracle that on this particular day we gather in this way."

"I already feel like my wish has been granted.", Ema-nee said.

I smiled and said, "I feel the same. The two of us always thought it'll be good for everyone to gather together."

"Are you alright with that?" We looked at the tv and saw a person wearing a genie hat.

"Juli?", Ema-nee asked. He could resemble Juli in human form.

"My name isn't Juli. I'm the genie from the lamp.", he said.

"Really?", Yu-nii asked as he came out of his chair.

"Has it really come out?", Tsuba-nii asked.

"Don't tell me…", Azu-nii said.

"There's a hidden camera?", Fuuto said, displeased.

"Well…", was all Suba-nii could say.

"Aren't we surprised…", Natsu-nii said.

"Y-Yes.", Ema-nee and I stuttered.

The genie spoke again, "You have summon me because you want three wishes, right? How about you tell me what they are already."

"This guy is conceited.", Yu-nii said, annoyed.

"How funny!", Tsuba-nii complimented.

"Come on, quickly tell me your wishes.", he said.

Yu-nii for close to the screen and asked, "Seriously, you can grant any wish?"

He told him, "There is no impossible for me."

"Well, for example, can you make a super delicious hamburger steak?", Yu-nii joked. The next thing we heard was the sound of the microwave. We turned our heads and saw the genie in the kitchen opening the microwave. He served it to Yu-nii and Yu-nii said, "Wow, it doesn't look like it was just microwaved. But hey, why didn't you bring me a fork or somethi-" He got shocked when he saw the fork in his hand. "Wow, when did the fork suddenly appear in my hand?!"

The genie scoffed and said, "What a ridiculous wish."

"It's a lie, right?", Tsuba-nii asked.

"It's incredible…", Azu-nii complimented.

Ema-nee spoke, "Are… Are you really the genie from the lamp?"

We saw him on the scene again walking towards the middle simply saying, "Of course. I'm the genie from the lamp. Come on, what are the other two wishes?" We were still just staring at him.

Yu-nii broke the silence and said, "Wow! This is too delicious!"

Fuuto lectured him, "And what was that ridiculous wish?"

"Shut up! At least I didn't dare say 'Conquer the world for me.'"

"How childish…", Azu-nii complained.

"Conquer the world, huh?", Suba-nii said. Ema-nee and I looked at him oddly. He continued, "Hey, even if this is just a dream, shouldn't we still ask for the wishes?"

"I'm also thinking the same.", Azu-nii said.

"Then we should ask quickly. Since Yusuke already made his stupid wish, we are left with only two more wishes.", Tsuba-nii said. On the screen, the genie showed a simple equation saying 3-1=2 and he pointed at the two.

"Now I-I'll ask for a serious one.", Yu-nii said.

"But, your stupid wish has already been granted.", Fuuto said.

"I better ask!", Tsuba-nii said.

"Wait, I also have a wish.", Suba-nii said.

"Everyone calm down! We should calm down and think carefully I what wish to ask.", Natsu-nii said.

"Yes, I agree.", Azu-nii said.

"Then, how about everyone gives their proposal on what the wish should be?", I said.

Ema-nee added, "Yes, I think it'll be good if we ask a wish that will make everybody happy."

Natsu-nii started first and said, "Then… How about everyone says what their wish is?"

Everyone started thinking except Ema-nee and me. "What would you wish for, Yume-chan?"

"Obviously, opening up a restaurant everyone can enjoy. But, I want to make that dream come true by myself." Suddenly, the screen turned to a beach scene where I was walking on the beach with a bikini and a thin jacket. "What's this?", I ask and Ema-nee and I were surprised.

"Are you alright?" The screen showed Tsuba-nii on rocks. He asked the me there, "Won't you get a heatstroke? I'll cover you from sunlight." He jumped off the rocks and continued, "And also your lips…" He grabs me and kisses me while I'm blushing crazily.

"W-W-What was that really?!", I asked while stuttering.

"I don't know but, maybe that's Tsubaki-san's wish, perhaps.", Ema-nee said. My mind was still shocked by seeing what was on the screen.

The next thing that happens on the screen is Azu-nii and me are at a beach resort. The two of us were sitting on those pool lounges and staring at the sky which looks like the sun was setting. "Ah! A falling star! Shouldn't you make a wish, Azu-nii?", that me said excitedly.

"Don't worry. My wish has already come true." He stands up from the chair and continues. "It's being able to be together alone; just the two of us, that is my wish…" He leans in and he kisses me.

"Even Azu-nii is thinking this sort of thing! I'm really worried, Ema-nee."

"It can't be that bad, right? But we are siblings."

The next thing on the screen shows Natsu-nii giving Ema-nee a key. "Accept it.", Natsu-nii tells her, "You can use it whenever… When you want to. Forever."

"Natsume-san." It looks like the two are eating dinner somewhere nice and fancy. Ema-nee's hair is even styled fancy. Then, Natsu-nii stands up and kisses her.

"M-Me? Natsume-san is thinking about that sort of thing?", the real Ema-nee says.

"I really don't know what to do…", I said.

Suba-nii's wish comes next. It's not anywhere unexpected. It's just him and Ema-nee out in the backyard and he's practicing shooting baskets. He makes one in, the ball rolls out, and Ema-nee picks it up. Suba-nii tells her, "I think it can be a good career. That's why I came to remind you of my promise." He turns around and continues, "Come with me." He walks up to her and hugs her with the ball rolling out of her hands. It slowly shows them wanting to kiss. Ema-nee covers her eyes and I just kept staring.

"What do I do, Yume-chan? I really don't know what I should say.", she says a little embarrassed.

"For now, let's just continue watching their wishes."

The next wish belonged to Yu-nii. He was running up stairs and he was wearing a white tuxedo. He continues this and runs to Ema-nee who is wearing a wedding dress. She opens up her arms and says, "Yusuke-kun!" He catches her and they hug.

"Since the first moment I saw you, I've always dreamt of this." He looks out to everyone, raises his hand and says, "In this moment, in this place, I swear eternal love to you!" Everyone claps and cheers. He's really flushed with his statement.

Ema-nee snuggles to his chest and says, "Yusuke-kun…"

Back to us, Ema-nee looks really embarrassed. "Even Yusuke-kun is thinking this. This is so conflicting."

"I know it feels hard, but we can only grant two wishes." I realize then that Fuuto's wish hasn't shown yet. It makes me worried.

Of course, his shows next and last. It shows me in a night-gown walking towards a door. The door opens up and shows Fuuto in a night robe. I look surprised and the door shuts behind me. He says, "Lil Sis… Are you feeling something that you haven't felt before? It's not a performance, it's me." He pulls me to the bed and sits on top of me.

The me there is in a daze and says, "Fuuto." as he is leaning in to kiss me.

"No! I don't want to see it! I do not want to see this!", I yell, "This is way too embarrassing, Ema-nee! I want to stop this!" I get up from my seat and walk away from everyone who is still in a daze about their wishes.

"Here, I'll help you, Yume-chan." She stands up and finds the remote and presses the off button and the screen is back to the place where the genie is. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, for one thing, they're not aware of what happened on the screen. It's good to know they won't start arguing whose wish should be granted." We look at everyone and they're still daydreaming about the two of us.

"Um, everyone.", Ema-nee calls to them and they come back to their senses.

"L-Listen. Have you decided what your wish will be?", Natsu-nii asks. Everyone says yes while Suba-nii stills seems to be in a daze. "How about you, Subaru?"

"Well…" He stares at Ema-nee and turns his face away to hide his flushed face. "Before that, I want water." The genie gives him a glass of water and we all realize he wasted the second wish.

"Hey! You idiot!", Tsuba-nii says. Fuuto lays his head on the table with a groan of disappointment.

The genie has his arms crossed and he says, "What a ridiculous wish." Now, the screen shows the equation 3-2=1.

Yu-nii complains, "You wasted our precious wish on water!"

Natsu-nii states, "You wasted one on a hamburger steak."

Fuuto stands up and says, "How about you two go to a restaurant?"

Azu-nii says, "Either way, we are left with only one wish."

Everyone starts to climb up the table begging for their wish to come true. The genie scoots himself away from them. Ema-nee and I try to find a way to stop all this. We look back at the screen and saw he's there again.

Ema-nee pleads, "This, calm this down… Please, stop this fighting!"

The genie looks at her and asks, "Are you really okay with that?"

She yells at him, "I feel a pain in my chest!"

* * *

My eyes open and I see I'm in Ema-nee's room again. I look back at her and she looks at me. We notice Juli sleeping on Ema-nee's chest. She says, "Oh, Juli, where did that dream come from…? A magic lamp doesn't exist."

I continued to look at her and ask, "Did you have a weird dream about a magic lamp, Ema-nee? Because I had one about that. Everyone was fighting to see whose wish would come true.

"Really?! I had the same dream!" We just kept staring and we laughed. Then, Ema-nee looked around to find the real gift Dad went us. It wasn't like the one in the dream but it was a lamp, a different kind they use for camping.

We brought it downstairs and Yu-nii and Suba-nii were the first to gather. Just like in the dream. "A magic lamp", Yu-nii asks.

Ema-nee laughs and says, "That's what Papa said, but I don't believe it. Do you, Yume-chan?" I shook my head.

"Looks interesting though.", Yu-nii says.

"What is your wish, Yusuke-kun?", Ema-nee asks.

"Eh? That would be…" We wouldn't end like this. Never…

"And you, Subaru-san?"

"Well…", he lets out.

"Hey, should we rub it? We should ask for the wish after the genie comes out from the lamp!", Yu-nii says. For now, I just want us to continue being a family. If I ever have to worry about their feelings again, maybe next time, I'll try opening up my heart a bit more.

* * *

**I truly did love the ova. I think my favorite wish was Azusa's because he never got to kiss Ema. But, it's still a wish so it never actually happened between them. Anyways, I'll be brainstorming minor ideas for the sequel but it won't take too long for the first chapter to come out. Till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Reviews**

**thefrozencherryblossom chapter 22 . May 7  
I loved this fic! I can't wait for the sequel! _**

**I'm glad you stayed with me until the end! It's nice to know you'll be tuning in for the sequel.**

**Guest chapter 22 . May 7  
Hey! It's Cinderella. My last review says guest, at first I didn't know why but I somehow got logged out of my account and now it won't let me log back on! This is so frustrating :/ I will have this figured out by hopefully tonight :( Ok, so onto this chapter. Loved loved loved it! It just made me even more excited for the sequel! Jumping in my chair! CAN'T WAIT! This story has been one of the best stories I have ever seen, you never disappointed me. It had everything! Not one thing was wrong with it! Can't wait for the sequel, I know you will do greatness!**

**When I read your last review I was thinking, this person feels like Cinderella and I was totally right! It makes me feel wonderful inside to know I never disappointed my fans/followers. So, thank you and you're welcome!**

**Momochan77 chapter 22 . May 7  
Squeeeeee! The last official chapter till the extra and sequel! It was awesome and I loved every bit of it. I can't wait to see what you do for the sequel. ;) I know it'll be awesome.**

**Yep it will be awesome! I'm still sorting out ideas for the story like who I should let Ema end up with or if I should make another love rival between Yume and Fuuto. And other stuff! Anyways, hope to hear from you again!**


End file.
